UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Una nueva aventura de Sailor Scouts, un nuevo enemigo ha llegado, una nueva Sailor Scout y una boda. Que pasará con Haruka y Michiru? Leanla, no se arrepentiran. YURI H
1. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

UN REGRESO INESPERADO:

"Hola, este es mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios."

_**UN REGRESO INESPERADO**_

Había pasado un año después de que aquella legendaria batalla contra Sailor Galaxia había llegado a su fin, ahora nos encontramos con unas jovencitas mas maduras, fuertes y atractivas, ellas; las que salvaron de que este planeta se sumergiera en la mas profunda obscuridad, las legendarias Sailor Scouts, viviendo una vida normal, pero siempre unidas por esa amistad que sobrepasara las barreras del tiempo y el olvido, ya que siempre recordaran las aventuras que vivieron luchando hombro con hombro, una al lado de la otra para salvar al mundo y proteger a la hermosa princesa de la luna.

Ahí estaban Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei esperando a la siempre impuntual Serena. Mientras Rei perdía la paciencia, Serena iba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar al templo Hikawa en donde ya la estaban esperando las chicas. Repentinamente al dar la vuelta una calle antes de llegar al templo, choca fuertemente contra un apuesto joven que estaba agachado frente a una motocicleta, cayendo ambos al suelo, al fin reaccionando Serena reconoció a aquel joven era nada mas y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh después de que Serena se levantara con ayuda de Haruka y ambas rieran por un momento, Haruka le contó a Serena que iba en camino a recoger a Michiru, que se encontraba en el parque y la estaba esperando, solo que se dio cuenta de que se le había salido la cadena a su motocicleta, así que se la estaba arreglando, cuando Serena tropezó con ella. Serena se dio cuenta que Haruka tenia las manos manchadas del aceite de la cadena y le dio un pañuelo. Haruka no pudo decir otra cosa mas que

"Muchas gracias preciosa, yo te regalare uno nuevo" y un leve tono rosado cubrió las mejillas de la rubia con cabeza de bombón.

Serena se despidió de Haruka con la consigna de un saludo prometido a las chicas. Mientras iba manejando a toda velocidad la enorme motocicleta iba pensando en todas las vivencias y batallas que había pasado ella, al lado de su inseparable Michiru y todas las Sailor Scouts, sus pensamientos eran dulces, recordaba cuando se sentía sola y cuando Michiru llegó a su vida, en un breve murmullo dijo "Y llego a mi vida cuando mas la necesitaba y para que nunca mas estuviéramos solas, nunca la dejaré, ella es todo lo que tengo en la vida". Sus pensamientos la llenaban de diversos sentimientos y emociones que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al parque.

De entre los árboles la figura de una hermosa joven salía opacando aquella belleza natural, que si lo pensaba bien su hermosura provocaba cierta armonia sobrenatural que solo ella podia provocar, era la hermosura de Michiru. Que al ver a Haruka no pudo disimular su alegria y lo unico que pudo decir fue

"Te estaba esperando, ¿Por qué el retraso?".

Haruka le explico lo que paso con la torpe Serena pero Michiru le dijo algo muy atinado,

"Siempre que nos encontramos con esa niña algo malo esta por ocurrir, parece que ella es nuestro destino y creo que …..", ya sin permitirle continuar hablar Haruka puso un dedo en los labios de Michiru y le dijo:

" No digas mas, sabes bien que mi destino es estar a tu lado y que fuera de eso nada mas me importa, hemos cumplido con nuestra misión al salvar a nuestra princesa, ahora lo que nos queda es vivir una vida normal y nada me haria mas feliz que vivir esta vida a tu lado." Michiru sonrio y contesto:

"A mi también me haría muy feliz compartir mi vida contigo", se subió a la motocicleta y Haruka acelero llevandose consigo a Michiru.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa las chicas escuchaban a Serena, quien les relataba el por que habia llegado tan tarde a su cita con ellas. Les conto que se encontro con Haruka y como sucedió, las chicas se sorprendieron, Amy le dijo a Serena que ellas pensaban que después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia ellas se habían ido a vivir fuera de la ciudad,

"Aunque por otro lado…" comento Rei "Seria seria una buena idea continuar con nuestra amistad con ellas ¿No es cierto?" y Mina agrega

"Claro, si somos Sailor Scouts, es perfectamente normal que seamos amigas.

" Serena parecia pensativa, recordaba la expresión de Haruka cuando se la encontro, pero la voz de Lita la hizo reaccionar con lo que dijo:

"Pero recuerden que ellas siempre han sido muy distantes con nosotras, he pensado que tal vez no les agrademos", y Rei agrega,

"… será por que somos diferentes a ellas? ustedes saben a que me refiero…". Un silencio incomodo se produjo en la estancia y se podian ver a todas sonrojadas. Serena por otro lado, dijo:

"No se les hace extraño que cada vez que las vemos o cada vez que aparecen, algo malo esta por pasar?", Luna sorprendida por la observación de Serena le dijo:

"Vaya Serena, si que has madurado, la verdad es que no lo habia pensado asi", Mina con un tono un tanto alentador le dijo:

"Tal vez es pura coincidencia, puede ser que aparezcan por que su mision es protegerte Serena, no hay nada que temer", Amy segundando la sugerencia de Mina agrega,

"Es verdad, recuerda que ellas estan dispuestas a dar su vida por ti, ademas, cabe señalar que ellas gozan de un sentido del humor, madurez y sofisticación que ninguna de nosotras, ni tu Serena poseemos, mas bien podria decir que ellas poseen una personalidad muy singular y no estaria mal que te juntaras con ellas, después de todo eres una princesa, NUESTRA princesa". Rei como siempre demostrando su amistad hacia Serena le puso una mano en su hombro y le dice,

"Vamos Serena, sabes que si algo malo ocurre, nosotras lucharemos como siempre, recuerda que somos Sailor Scouts y que no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra y sobre todo, recuerda que somos tus amigas y te queremos" Lita le dice

"…ademas, recuerda que en varias ocasiones ellas te han demostrado su amistad, acuerdate de que te han dado su apoyo cuando te has sentido mal y que te han asegurado que cuando las necesites ahí estaran para ti, ella son verdaderas amigas de eso no tengas ninguna duda, cambiemos de tema o hagamos algo diferente, ¿que te parece si horneamos un pastel de fresas? Vamos chicas, ayúdenos". Entre todas tratan de animar a Serena.

Mientras todo estaba en calma en la vida de las Sailor Scouts, algo malo estaba por ocurrir, de entre las sombras y la obscuridad algo malo estaba por ocurrir. De las profundidades del mar una figura salia de entre la obscuridad por una cueva, la figura no denotaba ningún rastro de fealdad ni tampoco maldad, por el contrario la figura era la de un joven en extremo atractivo, su cabello era blanco como la espuma del mar, sus ojos eran tan azules y profundos como el mar y su piel del color de la arena de la playa. Era un joven con una hermosura misteriosa, pero al mismo tiempo ocultaba un obscuro secreto que estaba pronto a rebelarse y junto con el la fuerza que ayudaria de nuevo a que todo estuviera en paz.

Desde las profundidades del mar surgio la figura de este joven adoptando una personalidad como la de cualquier otro, aunque sus intensiones y su objetivo en tierra nunca serian buenos.

Ya en el departamento que compartian Haruka y Michiru las dos disfrutaban de un momento a solas, Michiru estaba recargada en el hombro de Haruka quien se sentia excepcionalmente bien, como solo Michiru podia hacerla sentir. Y aunque ella siempre disfrutaba de esos momentos a lado de su Michiru habia algo que la inquietaba. Ella se preguntaba,

"Por que el destino me habra vuelto a encontrar con "cabeza de bombón"?", "Sera que algo malo esta por ocurrir?",

Mientras ella estaba ausente en sus pensamientos Michiru noto que algo extraño estaba pasando con su querida Haruka y no pudo evitar preguntar:

"Es que acaso te inquieto tanto volverte a encontrar con esa niña?".

Haruka solo la miro a los ojos y no pudo resistir la pregunta obligada:

"Celosa?".

Michiru ya estaba acostumbrada a que Haruka coqueteara con otras solo para provocar sus celos, incluso ella disfrutaba provocarla tambien, pero siempre hubo algo en Serena que no la hacia sentir tranquila, sabia que Serena si podia llegar a quitarle el amor de su querida Haruka. Pero esta vez respondio sin ninguna duda:

"Ya que estamos a solas y podemos expresarnos de la manera en que nos plasca, te puedo decir que SI, lo estoy".

Inmediatamente después de decirle eso se quito de su lado y se puso de pie dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina, Haruka tambien se puso de pie y la siguió, Michiru no le decia ni una sola palabra, pensaba que era una tonta y que le habia mostrado debilidad a Haruka al decirle que estaba celosa. Mientras Michiru estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Haruka la tomó por sorpresa acorralandola con ambos brazos en la pared. Haruka se acerco al bello rostro de Michiru y le susurro al oido

"No hay motivo para que dudes de mi fidelidad, sabes muy bien que solo hay una persona a la que mas quiero en este mundo y esa eres tu" tomandola de su barbilla la miro a los ojos y le dijo "… y sabes tambien que con la unica persona que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo mi dulce Michiru". Michiru estaba muy sorprendida ella jamas se hubiera imaginado que el carácter de Haruka la permitiera nombrarla "dulce Michiru",

Esto la alago bastante y aunque nunca se ruborizo frente a Haruka esta vez era diferente, y el tono rosado no se hizo esperar en sus mejillas, lo cual le encanto a Haruka y aun con el rostro de Michiru en sus manos se disponia a acercarse cada vez mas para besarla, cuando de pronto….. el espejo submarino de Michiru comenzo a brillar de una forma como nunca lo habia hecho, lo cual distrajo la atención de la violinista. Michiru corrio hacia el espejo y lo tomó, pero ya era tarde por que en cuanto lo tomo en sus manos dejo de brillar.

Haruka se le acerco la abrazó por atrás tomandola por la cintura.

"Vaya, esa si que es una forma muy original de interrumpir momentos interesantes entre otras cosas"

Pero Michiru le respondio muy seria.

"No es ninguna venganza, en verdad vi como brillo mi espejo, el mar esta rugiendo, algo malo esta por pasar"


	2. LA CONFESION DE MICHIRU

LA CONFESION DE MICHIRU

_**LA CONFESION DE MICHIRU**_

Esa noche Michiru no pudo dormir pensando en lo que habia visto y se preguntaba:

"Sera que quiero volver a luchar como una Sailor Guerrera?"

Pensando esto y recordando todo lo que vivio al lado de Hruka y las chicas, lo que sufrio cuando supo que Haruka y ella eran las poseedoras de los talismanes y el saber que tenian que morir para que pudiera aparecer la copa lunar. Recordaba que tuvieron que traicionar a sus propias amigas en un intento fallido por derrotar a Sailor Galaxia lo que les costo la vida. Ella se preguntaba:

" Si es que hay un nuevo enemigo, tendremos la misma suerte que las veces anteriores?, Volveremos a morir, y esta vez…. Que pasara?"

Haruka intuia que Michiru tenia problemas al dormir y sabia el por que, ella tambien habia visto el destello pero intento ignorarlo, ella no queria mas batallas, no queria que Michiru pusiera en peligro una vez mas su vida, estaba dispuesta a llevarsela lejos antes de que eso pasara. Pero….. y la mision??

"Que pasara con la princesa si no estamos nosotras?" se preguntaba.

Era un hecho, ninguna de las dos podia dormir, ambas estaban tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos dando vueltas en la cama hasta que Haruka interrumpio los pensamientos de Michiru:

"Que pasa Michiru? Es que acaso volveremos a luchar? Es eso lo que interrumpe tu descanso? …. No te preocupes, yo me enfrentare a la muerte siempre y cuando estes conmigo, nunca olvides nuestra mision"

"No lo hago, no quiero que mueras, no quiero morir por que eso significaria tu sufrimiento, no quiero estar lejos de ti, tengo que decirte algo que es mas que obvio, pero que si no lo hago en este momento no podre estar tranquila"

"Dime Michiru, te escucho"

"Haruka… yo… yo….. yo te…. YO TE AMO y no te quiero perder, quiero que estes conmigo, vivir una larga vida juntas, quiero luchar a tu lado si asi es nuestro destino, yo se que tu ya lo sabias, y creo que te amo desde que te conoci, para mi lo mas importante era estar contigo, mas que salvar al mundo, por eso te dije que eso para mi no tenia ninguna importancia, quiero ser una gran violinista contigo a mi lado"

Michiru comenzó a llorar. Haruka sabia exactamente como se sentia Michiru por que era exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Por primera vez se quedo sin palabras de consuelo y lo unico que hizo fue abrazarla y sin darse cuenta sintio como una tibia lagrima iba resbalandose por su mejilla. Estaba sorprendida, ella no era de las chicas que lloraban con facilidad pero esa ocasión Michiru movio por completo sus sentimientos, ella pensaba en hacerle esa misma confesion y en otras circunstancias pero un extraño temor se lo impidió varias veces.

" Se como te sientes, y yo tampoco quiero perderte, tu lo eres todo en mi vida, la razon por la que decidi aceptar esta mision y yo… yo tambien TE AMO Michiru"

Suave y delicadamente se comenzó a acercar al rostro de Michiru y le acariciaba el rostro hasta que el acercamiento suave y delicadamente unio sus labios en un sutil y romantico beso, poco a poco la intensidad de la pasion que corria por el cuerpo de ambas iba haciendo que el beso se tornara mas y mas pasional hasta que Michiru tomo la iniciativa desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la pijama de Haruka, mientras Haruka seguia besandola y jugueteando con su cabello. Casi terminando de desabotonar la pijama el espejo volvio a brillar, pero esta vez la intensidad del brillo habia aumentado, el brillo era tan fuerte que alumbro la habitación completa haciendo que las dos se levantaran de la cama en un brinco, Michiru corrio hacia su espejo y tomo en sus mano y vio algo que le heló la sangre. Era una vision parecida a la que habia tenido con respecto al silencio, solo que esta vez ocurria una inundación masiva ella veia como la gente moria ahogada y vio como las aguas del mar estaban revueltas, pero de pronto la vision termino con la imagen de la torre de Tokio, en donde habian derrotado a Caolinett y ahora si Michiru estaba convencida de que era el momento de volver a luchar.

"Tranquila, sabes que yo estare a tu lado y que nada me haria mas feliz que morir contigo si es necesario, no te olvides que el amor y la justicia son nuestras mejores armas, y tampoco olvides que no estamos solas, ellas tambien haran lo que este en sus manos, por proteger a nuestra princesa, no te preocupes ellas ya estan avisadas, le acabo de llamar a "Cabeza de bombón" y nos veremos en la Torre de Tokio en un momento,"

Haruka le entrego su pluma de transformación, se vistieron y se fueron a bordo del convertible amarillo.

Llegaron a la Torre pero aun no llegaba Sailor Moon junto con las demas, asi que Michiru saco su espejo y volvio a mirarlo, esta vez pudo ver una sombra que estaba situada justo en la punta de la torre, esa figura era la responsable de esa vision y tambien emanaba una energia negativa increible. Haruka la miro y Michiru volteo hacia arriba pero lo que vio la dejo aterrada. Ahí estaba una sombra justo en la punta, como lo habia visto en su espejo, Haruka siguió la mirada de Michiru pero ella reacciono con la valentia que siempre la caracterizaba. Volteo a ver a Michiru y saco su pluma de transformacion.

"Hora de trabajar"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, Transformacion!!

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, Transformacion!!

Finalmente ya transformadas en Sailor Guerreras subieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la parte mas alta de la torre, y ahí pudieron ver mas claramente esa sombra, se trataba de una figura humana que emanaba una increible fuerza negativa. De pronto esa sombra volteo hacia ellas mirando fijamente a Sailor Neptune, con unos ojos de color aguamarina, y sin imaginarlo, Sailor Neptune cayo en una especie de trance….


	3. LA SALVACION DE LAS SAILORS?

LA SALVACION DE LAS SAILORS

_**LA SALVACION DE LAS SAILORS??**_

Sailor Uranus le gritaba a Neptune sin ninguna respuesta, la Sailor de cabellos aguamarina seguia caminando en direccion hacia la sombra, y no solo eso, sino que llevaba su espejo consigo, como si tuviera la intención de entregarle el espejo a aquella sombra desconosida, mientras ella seguia caminando Sailor Uranus intentaba detenerla pero Neptune tenia la mirada perdida y vacia, era un hacho que no actuaba por cuenta propia, si no que estaba siendo obligada por esa sombra, Uranus no tuvo mas remedio que interponerse en su camino, pero fue inútil, Sailor Neptune estaba siendo levantada por un extraño poder.

" Por favor reacciona Neptune, soy yo Uranus!! Recuerda nuestra promesa!!"

Fue inútil, parecia estar en un sueño, y Sailor Moon y las chicas aun no llegaban. Justo cuando Neptune iba llegando con la sombra algo extraño sucedió.

Desde las profundidades de la obscuridad que invadia la Torre de Tokio, se escucho la voz de mujer que gritaba:

"Atmosfera Solar!!"

Y una especie de esfera luminosa cubrio aquel lugar, pero solo hasta donde estaba Sailor Neptune, dejandola suspendida en el aire y aun en trance, esa esfera las estaba protegiendo de esa sombra maligna y automáticamente Sailor Neptune cayo, inconsciente siendo Uranus quien amortiguara su caida con sus brazos. Unos segundos después, se volvio a escuchar la misma voz:

- "Rayo Solar !! Fulmina !!"

Y de entre las sombras salio una especie de rayo muy luminoso atacando a la sombra que desaparecio casi al instante. Cuando volteo Uranus para ver quien era la que las habia salvado solo vio como una figura femenina desaparecia rapidamente de aquel lugar. Y casi al instante que desaparecio la sombra llegaron Sailor Moon y las chicas.

" Que sucedió aquí?, Están bien?" pregunto Sailor Moon

"Gracias por venir Sailor Moon, pero por desgracia llegaron demasiado tarde, deben ser mas rapidas, por que el enemigo no esperara a que lleguen para hacer daño, la proxima vez sean mas responsables" dijo muy seria y molesta Sailor Uranus.

"Pero que le paso a Neptune? Esta bien?" pregunto Sailor Mars.

"No lo se, espero que no tenga nada malo, no se que le paso, pero en cuanto lo averigüe ese maldito las pagara".

Y sin decir mas Uranus se retiro del lugar con Neptune en sus brazos y se la llevo a casa.

Michiru aun no reaccionaba y las chicas se preocuparon, asi que siguieron a Haruka hasta su casa, ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera Haruka, tenia la menor idea de que era lo que le impedia a Michiru reaccionar. Un par de horas después sin mas Michiru despertó:

" Michiru, estas bien?" pregunto Haruka muy preocupada.

" Si, estoy bien, pero que me paso? De pronto senti como si me desmayara, creo que no me he alimentado bien últimamente, prometo cuidarme mas de ahora en adelante"

"No Michiru, es que no te acuerdas de nada?"

"No, de que deberia acordarme?, Que paso?, Te hice daño?... Vamos contestame Haruka"

"No te preocupes, al parecer esa sombra que vimos intento tomar el control de tu mente y yo no pude hacer nada, no podia lastimarte con mi poder, pero una mujer que salio de entre las sombras puso una esfera de defensa y fue asi como saliste del trance, y caiste en mis brazos, después esa misma persona la ataco con una especie de rayo y la sombra se esfumo, y cuando voltee a ver quien era, solo pude ver la silueta de lo que me parecio ser una Sailor Scout".

"Estas segura de lo que viste? No hice nada mas?"

" Ahora que lo recuerdo si, tu intentabas darle tu espejo submarino a esa sombra maligna, pero afotunadamente no lo hiciste"

Michiru se notaba visiblemente preocupada, el hecho de que esa sombra tomara control de su mente asi como asi, era un hecho que le preocupaba bastante, ya que eso queria decir que lo podria hacer en cualquier momento.

"Vamos, no te preocupes, nunca estaras sola, yo siempre te hare compañía" y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

De pronto sono la puerta y la abrio Serena

"Perdon por interrumpir, pero las chicas y yo….., Michiru, ya despertaste, que alegria… CHICAS YA DESPERTO MICHIRU!!"

De pronto todas las chicas corrieron hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Michiru, y la bombardearon con preguntas:

"Estas bien?" pregunto Rei

"Tienes hambre?" pregunto Lita

"Como te sientes Michiru?" pregunto Mina

"Vamos chicas, sean concientes, Michiru acaba de despertar de su desmayo y es muy normal que se sienta cansada, debemos irnos para que pueda descansar libremente, mañana vendremos y podremos ser mejor compañía para ella, ademas debemos dormir bien por los examenes de admisión a la universidad que seran pronto." Dijo Amy en un tono muy convincente como siempre.

" Tienes razon Amy, vendremos mañana y pasaremos el dia juntas, que les parece?" Dijo Rei a Haruka y a Michiru.

"Si chicas, me parece bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi, nos veremos mañana" Dijo Michiru con la delicadesa y clase que siempre la caracterizaba.

Las chicas se fueron y se quedaron a solas Haruka y Michiru en la habitación. Y se formo una atmosfera un tanto comprometedora. Michiru estaba en la cama y Haruka la observaba sin cansarse de pies a cabeza y Michiru disfrutaba que Haruka la acariciara con su mirada. Haruka rompio con el silencio:

"Que bella te ves en la cama Michiru, pareces una princesa, no se como lo haces"

"Hacer que?"

"Hacer que siempre parescas modelo de revista, eso me vuelve loca, y me vuelve aun mas el saber que yo cuidare de ti el resto de la noche.."

"No se si quiero eso, creo que te vas a cansar demasiado, ademas, yo ya me siento bien, tan bien como para salir contigo en este momento"

"Pero Michiru, no sabemos a que clase de enemigo no estamos enfrentando esta vez, no quiero que te ataque de nuevo, me siento impotente por que no puedo defenderte"

"Vamos, no te preocupes, no volvera a pasar, ademas, estare alerta y estando contigo me siento mas segura. Anda, salgamos si??"

"Pero Michiru es muy tarde, ademas debes descansar y dormir"

"Eso me hace pensar que no quieres salir conmigo" fingiendo estar molesta.

"Sabes que eso no es verdad, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga mas feliz que pasar mi tiempo contigo, esta bien saldremos, pero no habra ningun lugar abierto, es de madrugada"

"No me importa tendremos la ciudad y la playa para nosotras solas" Michiru se mostraba muy entusiasta mientras se vestía.

"Esta bien, ire por las llaves del auto, pasearemos a la orilla del mar a la luz de la luna, te parece bien?"

"Me encanta la idea, te alcanzo enseguida"

Haruka tomo las llaves del auto y se dispuso a encenderlo. Cuando abrio la puerta del garage ahí estaba recargada la mujer que las habia defendido de aquella sombra y Haruka encendio la luz pero era tan baja que solo le alumbraba medio cuerpo, lo que pudo distinguir Haruka fue que esa misteriosa mujer estaba transformada en Sailor Scout, su faldita era blanca con una linea de color anaranjado con un par de lineas doradas, llevaba puestos unos tacones dorados que hacian resaltar sus bellas piernas. Era obvio que era una Sailor Scout.

" No me explico como después de lo que paso tengas el valor de salir a la calle" Lo dijo la misteriosa Sailor Scout con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada, era una voz muy armoniosa y bella, pero Haruka intentaba consentrarse y le respondio:

"No es asunto que te incumba, pero si, voy a salir por que no tengo ningun miedo, y no se quien eres tu. Si no te identificas en este momento te atacare sin ninguna contemplación, por que, si no te acuerdas, yo soy una Sailor Guerrera"

"No te preocupes, no soy enemiga de ustedes, se podria decir que luchamos por el mismo objetivo, y aun no es momento de revelarte quien soy, cuidense mucho, hasta pronto Sailor Uranus"

Sin poder alcanzar a verle el rostro Haruka corrio hacia ella sin ningun resultado, solo volvio a ver la sombra que habia visto cuando las salvo.


	4. UN MOTIVO PARA FESTEJAR

UN MOTIVO PARA FESTEJAR

_**UN MOTIVO PARA FESTEJAR**_

Visiblemente molesta Haruka abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Michiru subiera. Mientras Haruka manejaba ninguna de las dos hablaba Haruka iba inmersa en sus pensamientos:

"Quien sera ella? Por que habrá venido hasta ahora? Que intensiones tiene? Debemos confiar en ella?".

Sus pensamientos eran confusos y tenia muchisimas dudas, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Michiru quien puso su mano en el muslo de Haruka y cuando ella volteo a verla de reojo noto que Michiru estaba preocupada, y después pregunto:

"Que pasa, no estas disfrutando el paseo?" Haruka trataba de parecer tranquila aunque no tenia éxito en ello.

"Me gustaria mas si mi acompañante me tuviera mas confianza"

"A que te refieres?"

"Creo que sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Vamos Haruka, cuando ha habido secretos entre nosotras? Es que es tan malo que no me quieres decir? Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Michiru insistente.

"De acuerdo, una vez mas me has convencido. Recuerdas que te habia dicho de una extraña mujer que se aparecio que fue la que te salvo de aquella sombra?"

"Si, lo recuerdo, que pasa con ella?"

"Bueno, mis sospechas eran ciertas, resulta que es una nueva Sailor Scout, por que cuando salí a sacar el auto ella estaba esperandome recargada en la puerta del garage. Instantaneamente prendi la luz pero hubo algo que me impidio acercarme, tal vez senti miedo y ….."

"Vaya Haruka Tenoh hablando de miedo? Entonces si que es una persona de cuidado."

"Espera, no es eso, dejame continuar y cuando termine me comprenderas…."

Asi continuo contandole como habian ocurrido las cosas con aquella extraña Sailor Scout y le pregunto:

"Que opinas Michiru? Crees que deberiamos confiar en ella? Tendra buenas intensiones? Estoy muy preocupada, no se que hacer."

Tranquilízate todo estara bien, mientras estemos juntas y cuidemos la una de la otra no hay de que preocuparnos, estaremos cada vez mas alertas y aunque aun no sea el tiempo de conocer a esa Sailor Scout te aseguro que descubriremos quien es y nos dira todo lo que sabe"

"Sabes?, Me encanta como dices las cosas y me haces sentir muy segura de que asi pasara, tu voz me hace sentir muy bien, me tienes extasiada"

"Gracias, tu si que sabes como halagar a una dama"

"Que te parece si vamos al mirador y después a …."

"Sabes? Tengo una mejor idea regresemos a casa" Michiru aun con su mano en el muslo de Haruka, la resbalo suavemente casi hasta llegar a la entre pierna de Haruka. Quien no pudo disimular un evidente tono rojizo en sus mejillas que se notaba aunque fuera de noche.

Haruka freno en seco y dio vuelta en "U" a toda velocidad. Asi llegaron muy rapido a su casa y cuando llegaron Haruka le abrio la puerta del auto a Michiru. Ya cuando ambas estaban en el departamento Haruka la cargo entre sus brazos diciendole:

"Debe estar cansada señorita Kaioh, permítame escoltarla hasta su habitación".

Michiru no evitar reir mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación. Después de depositarla suavemente en la cama Michiru le dijo que debia cambiarse de ropa:

"De acuerdo joven Tenoh, pero permitame cambiarme de ropa, no puedo dormir vestida asi" Michiru camino hacia el baño y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa cuando de pronto la puerta de abrio:

"Necesitas ayuda?

"Muchas gacias por su amable ofrecimiento pero puedo arreglarmelas yo sola, por favor espera afuera, tu tambien debes cambiarte, o es que piensas dormir vestida asi?

"Yo no pienso dormir, cuidare tu sueño el resto de la noche, esta bien esperare afuera"

"No tardare, lo prometo"

Cuando salio del baño Haruka se quedo sorprendida. Michiru se puso una pijama que constaba de tres partes que juntas conformaban un hermoso conjunto de color vino. El conjunto era conformado de un top, una hermosa tanga con encajes y una bata semi transparente.

"Te gusta? Espero que si, la compre pensando en ti, y sabia que el dia en el que la iba a utilizar seria un dia muy especial, y que mejor dia, que el dia de hoy?"

"Por que es un dia especial?"

"Es que ya lo olvidaste tan pronto? El dia de hoy confesamos abiertamente que nos amamos"

"Tienes razón, es un excelente motivo para festejar, Que tienes en mente?"

"Hacer que te sientas la mujer mas feliz sobre la Tierra, hacer que las pocas horas que quedan de la noche sean inolvidables para las dos".

Mientras decia esto Michiru iba acorralando a Haruka en la cama hasta que quedo encima de ella y se quedaron mirando a los ojos:

"Cielos Michiru, no sabes cuanto te amo, pero te voy a dar una idea" Cuando dijo eso violentamente la volteo quedando Haruka encima de Michiru.

Sin mas palabras Michiru tomo el rostro de Haruka y la beso tan apasionadamente que sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Asi fue creciando la pasion entre ellas, pero Haruka esta vez fue la de iniciativa al quitarle suavemente la bata de seda, dejandole ver su bien moldeado cuerpo. Asi la excitación fue subiendo y Michiru iba desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta Haruka hasta que la dejo con su sosten, posteriormente desabotono el pantalón y bajo la cremallera asi la bajo poco a poco hasta que ambas quedaron en ropa interior.

Haruka comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada hasta llegar a los hombros y de regreso hasta llegar a su dulce boca, Michiru terminaba de quitarle los jeans y comenzó a besarle el pecho y comenzó a quitarle poco a poco el sostén hasta dejarla desnuda del torso. Acariciando suavemente, como se fueran a romper comenzo a besar los senos de Haruka mientras ella acariciaba su cabelloy la besaba con pasion, asi fueron subiendo de tono las caricias hasta que Michiru volvio atomar el control volteando de nueva cuenta a Haruka entonces de empezo a quitar el top que traia puesto y quedaron ambas desnudas del torso, Haruka comenzo a frotar los senos de Michiru provocando unos leves gemidos placenteros en Michiru, suavemente fue bajando las manos hasta llegar a la hermosa tanga que traia puesta comenzando a jugar con ella mientras Michiru se agachaba hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios de Haruka en un abrazo Haruka volvio a tomar el control quedando de nuevo sobre la violinista y bajando poco a poco llego a la tanga bajandola muy sutilmente y perdiendose en la pasion logro despojarla de tan bella prenda dejando a Michiru completamente desnuda y alumbrada con la luz de la luna.

Haruka comenzo a besar el ombligo de Michiru bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la ante pierna provocando cierta tension en Michiru queno paraba de acariciar el cabello rubio de Haruka y alborotarlo cada vez mas conforme su tension iba creciendo, asi Haruka dejo de jugar con la paciencia de Michiru y llego a la parte mas intima de Michiru comenzando a besarla y después se ayudo con la lengua tocando asi su clítoris. Este jugueteo provoco en Michiru un gemido tan suave y tan bello que hizo que Haruka se exitara mucho mas, acelerando el ritmo de su corazon comenzo a dar pequeñas mordidas al clítoris. Asi la ayuda de sus manos no se hizo esperar y con su dedo indice comenzo a jugar con la vagina de Michiru logrando la mas perfecta lubricación en la violinista, con la ayuda de su lengua y de su dedo indice comenzo asi a hacer sentir que Michiru estaba mas que nunca conectada a ella, los gemidos eran mas continuos hasta que Michiru se levanto y suavemente bajo tambien el boxer que traia puesto Haruka dejandola tambien completamente desnuda ahora era un juago de dos, Michiru comenzo a tocar suavemente a Haruka, mietras Haruka seguia en contacto directo con Michiru, ya que no solo era su dedo indice, si no el medio tambien ambos dedos dentro de Michiru, quien hacia movimientos circulares penetrandose asi mas placenteramente. La violinista comenzo a jugar con el clítoris de Haruka provocando un gemido en Haruka y logrando que se lubricara mas y mas. Michiru introdujo un dedo dentro de Haruka y le provoco mas lubricación, segundos después introdujo otro dedo provocando que Haruka comenzara a gemir, asi ambas hacian movimientos en todas direcciones provocando éxtasis en las dos una y otra vez iban y venian y se penetraban cada vez con mas frecuencia y placer hasta que el climax llego.

"ah, ahhh, aahhhh, te …. a…..amo….. Harukaaaa!!"

"Mi….. mi …. ahhh…..michi……Michiru….ahhhh!!"

La noche habia terminado y el sol comenzaba a salir, ambas yacian desnudas sobre la cama, sus respiraciones eran normales pero el evidente cansancio a causa del desvelo y la debilidad que aun tenia Michiru, provoco que se quedaran profundamente dormidas.

En la preparatoria estaban las chicas platicando de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se preguntaban por que Michiru estaba desmayada, Haruka no les quizo dar detalles al respecto, pero eso no evito que sintieran curiosidad:

"Chicas creen que Michiru ya este mejor?" pregunto Mina

"No veo por que no, recuerden que se quedo muy bien acompañada, no? Dijo Amy

"Claro, recuerden que Haruka es muy fuerte y puede ayudarla en lo que sea, aunque no se si sepa hacerse cargo de una casa" dijo Lita un poco preocupada.

"Me pregunto que fue lo que las ataco, es que acaso tendremos un nuevo enemigo?" dijo Serena interrumpiendo a las demas

"No te preocupes Serena todo estara bien recuerda que eres Sailor Moon y que ademas eres la princesa de la luna" dijo luna, tratando de animar a Serena.

"Vamonos chicas, recuerden que tenemos que pasar a la casa de Rei para que nos vayamos todas juntas a la casa de Haruka y Michiru" dijo Mina.

Se fueron las cuatro hacia el templo Hikawa y se encontraron con Rei quien aun no estaba lista, las cuatro se metieron y la esperaron en la sala de estar, Lita tomo el periodico y al leerlo no habia nada trascendental, anunciaban que la heredera multimillonaria Akemi Maruyama habia llegado a Japon con el fin de exhibir la famosa colección de autos clasicos y de carreras de su fallecido padre el empresario Yukki Maruyama y posteriormente ofreceria una degustación de platillos internacionales, para posteriormente subastar la famosa colección.

"Vaya, ya leyeron el periodico de hoy? Pregunto Lita

"No, hay algo interesante el dia de hoy? pregunto Mina

"Si, lo lei esta mañana, en primera plana dice que habra una exhibición de autos y comida no es asi Lita?"

"Asi es Amy, que opinan chicas?" pregunto Lita

"Me parece una buena idea, pero no creo que podamos entrar, creo que es con invitaciones" dijo Rei

Mientras ellas placticaban acerca de lo que harian ese dia una mujer espectacular de cabello castaño por debajo del hombro vestida impecablemente con un vestido naranja que resaltaba sus bellas piernas llego al templo pero sus ojos miel denotaban una especie de preocupación mezclada con desesperación:


	5. QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?

QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES

_**QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES??:**_

"Disculpen, hay alguien que me pueda atender? Necesito hablar con alguien"

Despues de decir esto Rei salio de su casa aun vestida tradicionalmente y suavemente le dijo:

"Mi abuelo no esta en este momento, mucho gusto, yo soy la doncella de este templo mi nombre es Rei Hino, puedo ayudarle en algo?

"Que bien, es usted la mas adecuada para aconsejarme. Vera: en este momento estoy pasando por un problema muy difícil y no puedo olvidarme de mis obligaciones, se que mi vida corre peligro pero no tengo otra alternativa, tiene usted algún consejo que me pueda servir para no perder la calma?"

Por alguna extraña razón Rei no pudo evitar sentirse triste por el tono con el que le dijo las cosas aquella misteriosa y bella mujer:

"Procure tener muy en claro sus objetivos, que eso sea lo que guíe sus pasos, tome le regalare este sello rojo, le ayudara a sentirse mas relajada, normalmente cobramos por ellos pero yo de corazón se lo regalo, ande, tómelo y si necesita otro consejo o simplemente compañía no dude en regresar a buscarme"

Sintiendo algo de alivio, la joven mujer se le acerco a Rei y la abrazo aunque el abrazo no fue correspondido:

"Eres muy amable Rei, sabes? Mi nombre es Akemi Maruyama y hoy presentare la colección de autos de mi padre y haré una exposición de comida internacional, podrás comer todo lo que quieras y puedes invitar a una de tus amigas, yo te invito, toma, es un boleto doble"

"Pe..pero si usted es…. que pena ….yo…yo no se que decir" dijo Rei sonrojada.

"Anda, estoy buscando hacer nuevas amigas en Japón, irán?? Son suficientes los boletos?"

"Ma….mas que suficientes, GRACIAS"

"Bueno, esta bien, nos veremos en la noche, no olviden que es de gala, las estaré esperando"

Mientras se alejaba con dirección al auto Rei se quedo pensando en lo afortunada que era, o tal vez fue el destino? ……

"Rei que te sucede, acaso te olvidaste de Haruka y Michiru?" le pregunto Serena algo molesta

"Cielos, tienes razón, me olvide de ellas, además, que querías que hiciera?, pedirle mas boletos?"

"Y ahora que haremos?, Michiru y Haruka nos estaran esperando, mientras nosotras estaremos en una bella cena de gala." Preguntaba Lita.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, ambas dormían aun muy tranquilamente, hasta que Haruka fue despertada por un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana. No pudo ignorar la luz así que fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos hasta que se sintió completamente despierta, y ahí estaba ella Michiru estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a su cuerpo, ambas estaban desnudas. Haruka estaba feliz:

"De verdad esto no fue un sueño, me siento tan feliz" Haruka no pudo disimular su alegría y una bella sonrisa invadió su rostro.

"Ya es algo tarde y ellas deben estar por venir, debo despertarla, Pero como?" Pensaba Haruka.

Por fin se le ocurrió una brillante idea, tomo suavemente el brazo de Michiru y se lo quito de encima, después lenta y suavemente se fue resbalando de la cama hasta que quedo completamente de pie, se puso su bata encima y fue caminando muy silenciosa hacia el cuarto en donde estaban el piano y el violín, ahí solían ensayar. Así que se sentó frente al piano y lo abrió, y comenzó a tocar suavemente una dulce melodía que le salía del alma, la melodía era tan bella. Que suavemente fue despertando a Michiru de su profundo sueño haciendo que se levantara de la cama y tomara su bata de dormir y caminara hacia el cuarto de música, y se acerco hacia donde estaba Haruka. Al verla no pudo evitar brindarle su mas expresiva sonrisa y siguió tocando. Mientras Michiru tomo su violín y lo saco, acomodándolo bajo su barbilla comenzó a acompañar la hermosa melodía de Haruka haciendo esta una armonía de dos instrumentos y completando una hermosa y romántica melodía. Así, sin decir ni una sola palabra siguieron tocando esa bella melodía hasta que Michiru interrumpió ese éxtasis musical preguntando:

"Esto es un sueño? Hemos vuelto a morir en batalla?, Realmente paso lo de ayer?"

Finalmente Haruka termino de tocar el piano quedándose en silencio y la miro tan dulce y tiernamente:

"No es un sueño, lo que paso ayer fue tan real como lo es el amor que siento por ti…. Michiru nunca me dejes, lo prometes?" Haruka parecía tan sincera en sus palabras, que parecía como si hablara una pequeña niña.

"Jamás lo haré, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ahora soy tuya por completo, cada centímetro de mi ser te pertenece"

"Gracias por confirmar con cada palabra tuya que me amas de la misma intensidad que yo lo hago por ti, nunca estarás sola, y no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a atacar, luchare hasta el final por tu vida y la de nuestra princesa"

"Bien, joven Haruka, me haces sentir mas segura, pero me temo que tenemos un compromiso el día de hoy no es cierto? Si mal no recuerdo debemos ver a las chicas hoy y pasaremos todo el día con ellas. Verdad?"

"Tienes razón, hay que prepararnos, que te parece si tomamos una ducha? Y nos apuramos para estar listas cuando vengan?". Haruka no perdía el tiempo.

"Me parece muy bien, solo déjame ir por el periódico y el correo. Te alcanzo enseguida si?".

"De acuerdo, no tardes."

Michiru fue caminando hacia la puerta y abrió el buzón y encontró dos bellos sobres dentro de el, parecía que eran invitaciones y estaban membreteadas. Michiru no tomo suficiente importancia y las dejo sobre la mesa para abrirlas después del tan esperado baño con su hermosa Haruka. Prácticamente aventó el periódico y los sobres sobre la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia el baño.

"Tardaste mucho Michiru, algo interesante en el correo?" pregunto Haruka mientras se estaba quitando su bata de dormir.

"Parece que nos mandaron invitaciones para algún evento, espero que no sean para hoy" Michiru ya entrando a la regadera.

"Vaya!! Michiru Kaioh, la responsable" lo dijo Haruka mientras reía levemente y también entraba a la regadera.

"Ayy…. el agua esta muy caliente," Mientras decía esto no pudo evitar brincar fuera del agua a los brazos de Haruka.

Hubo un momento muy intenso, Haruka y Michiru se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente y Haruka le dio un beso a Michiru, quien le correspondió abrazándola y besándola, ese momento se rompió cuando la espalda de Haruka toco la fría pared de azulejo haciendo que se separaran en un segundo:

"Ayy…. la pared esta fría" No pudieron evitarlo y las dos se soltaron a reír.

"Bueno, Haruka creo que debemos dejar este momento para un lugar mas cómodo, no te parece? Además debemos apurarnos, las chicas no tardaran en llegar." Aun un poco ruborizada.

"Tienes razón, hay que apurarnos, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad, así que …."

"Si, lo se Haruka, yo también quiero terminar lo que empezamos, pero ahora debemos cumplir con un compromiso."

Así continuo su baño, y salieron. Haruka y Michiru se vistieron. Como siempre Michiru se tardaba más que Haruka ya que siempre se arreglaba demasiado antes de salir a la calle. Así que Haruka fue a la cocina para hacer un poco de café para desayunar. Mientras el café se calentaba Haruka se fue hacia el comedor en donde estaban las invitaciones, a las que no tomo en cuenta y tomo en sus manos el periódico y comenzó a leer la primera plana.

"Quee….??. Esto no puede ser posible, ella no tiene ningún derecho, debo impedirlo, quien se cree??, esta cometiendo un gran error" Haruka estaba furiosa e indignada.

"Cálmate Haruka que sucede?, Es tan malo?" Michiru pregunto muy consternada.

"Esa mujer no tiene ningún derecho, Akemi Maruyama es una tonta, no sabe lo que tiene en sus manos, no sabe el valor que tiene esa colección y la quiere subastar al mejor postor. No sabe nada, debo impedirlo, debemos ir Michiru."

"De que colección se trata?"

"De la colección mas grande de autos de Japón, que pertenecía al empresario Yukki Maruyama, parecía que después de su muerte jamás iba a regresar a Japón, pero ahora no solo regreso, si no que la tonta heredera la quiere subastar parte por parte. Que atrevimiento, no lo permitiré!!"

"Pero que piensas hacer? No podemos presentarnos así como así, además esa colección no te pertenece, que harás para impedir que la subaste? No podemos comprarla toda"

"No lo se pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir"

"Tranquilízate Haruka, haber, déjame ver los sobres que están por allá por favor."

Haruka le pasó los sobres y abrió el que tenia su nombre y la invitación decía:

"_Muy apreciable señorita Michiru Kaioh, me complace invitarla a usted a mi gran cena de gala que tendrá lugar en el Centro Expositor de Tokio, el cual esta ubicado junto al Auditorio de la Ciudad 10__ a las 9:00 pm., en ella podrá disfrutar de admirar la extraordinaria colección de autos clásicos y de carreras de mi difunto padre ya que estaré próxima a subastarla._

_Dada su importancia dentro de la sociedad japonesa y ya que me interesa conocer a la gente de mi ciudad natal, anexo a la invitación un boleto con el cual tendrá acceso no solo a ver la colección en exhibición si no que podrá acompañarme en el banquete de comida internacional que daré con motivo de mi regreso a Japón._

_Esperando verla presente y quedando a sus ordenes me dirijo a usted por la presente para pedirle que nos honre con su presencia._

_ATTE:_

_Akemi Maruyama"_

Cerrando el sobre y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios miro a Haruka quien aun seguía con una expresión de indignación tomando café y leyendo el perdiodico.

"Haruka, no vas a abrir tu sobre? Puede ser algo importante."

"Tu ya lo abriste, anda, dime de que se trata."

"Vamos Haruka no seas amargada, abrelo, te aseguro que te llevaras una enorme sorpresa"

"Esta bien, pero solo por que tu me lo dices."

Haruka tomo el sobre y lo abrio, cuando lo leyo quedo muy complacida:

"_Apreciable Haruka Tenoh me complace y me honra de sobremanera invitarla a usted a mi exhibición de la colección de autos clasicos y de carreras que mi padre me dejo por herencia al moriry que próximamente subastare. Me complace tambien saber que una corredora de autos de su categoria honrara mi exhibición con su presencia. Asumiendo de antemanoque asistirá a dicho evento que tendra lugar en el Centro Expositor de Tokio, el cual esta ubicado junto al Auditorio de la Ciudad 10 a las 9:00 p.m, anexo a la invitacion un boleto con el cual cual tendrá acceso no solo a ver la colección en exhibición si no que podrá acompañarme en el banquete de comida internacional que daré con motivo de mi regreso a Japón._

_Dada su importancia dentro de la sociedad japonesa y ya que me interesa conocer a la gente de mi ciudad natal, espero verla en la cena y quedando a sus ordenes me dirijo a usted por la presente para pedirle que nos honre con su presencia._

_ATTE:_

_Akemi Maruyama"_

"Vaya si que contamos con mucha suerte, por supuesto que ire y esa tonta me va a escuchar". Dijo Haruka muy convencida.

"Y que le diras Haruka?,te repito que no puedes interferir en su decisión"

"Tengo mis propios metodos de persuasión" Cerrando sus ojos levantando una ceja en un afan de ponerla celosa

"A que te refieres Haruka Tenoh?"

"No te preocupes Michiru no pasara nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir después, debes confiar en mi"

"Y que hacemos con las chicas?"pregunto Michiru

"Tienes razon, pero no podemos faltar a este evento, significa mucho para mi, debo ir pase lo que pase"

"Pero nosotras quedamos en salir con ellas todo el dia de hoy, que les vamos a decir?"

"No te preocupes, dejalo de mi cuenta si?"

De pronto sono el telefono:

"Bueno?, Ahh hola preciosa, como estas? Tan hermosa como siempre?... jajaja no soy galante, solo me gusta hablar con la verdad….. dime?... ayy que lastima Michiru y yo ya nos estabamos preparando y …….. jajaja no te preocupes linda…….nos veremos en otra ocasión….. de acuerdo cuidate mucho ……. Hasta pronto preciosa."

Haruka colgo el telefono e inmediatamente vio la mirada penetrante de Michiru:

"Y bien?, quien era la "preciosura" con quien estabas hablando? Eran necesarios tantos elogios?"

"Jajajaja, celosa?"

"Deberia de estarlo?"

"Bueno si consideras que Amy Mizuno podria quitarte mi amor tal vez si deberías estar celosa"

"Pues no lo se, nunca le habias hablado asi"

"Por que nunca hubo la oportunidad"

"Ya callate Haruka!! Que te dijo??"


	6. UNA VELADA ALGO EXTRAÑA

Una velada algo extraña

_**Una velada algo extraña.**_

"Pues me dijo que hoy no van a poder salir con nosotras por que les surgió un compromiso que no podían cancelar, así que ya no hay nada de que preocuparnos, podremos ir a la exposición" Haruka se veía feliz y complacida, todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

"Bueno, ahora debo ir a ver que vestido me pondré y como lo voy a combinar, para verme espectacular esta noche" dijo Michiru entusiasmada por que iba a tener un buen pretexto para arreglarse

"Bien yo también tengo que ver que me voy a poner, no se si en traje de vestir o el smoking"

"Yo creo que con ambos te vas a ver muy guapa, como siempre, procura sorprenderme si??

"De acuerdo, yo también espero una sorpresa de tu parte eh?"

"De eso puedes estar segura"

"Bien, vámonos, saldremos de compras" dijo Haruka sabiendo de antemano la reacción de Michiru.

"Fabuloso!! es una de las cosas que adoro hacer contigo"

Se fueron de compras a las tiendas mas exclusivas de Japon y ambas compraron lo que usarian esa noche después de un par de horas se volvieron a encontrar en el convertible amarillo.

"Y bien? Como te fue en tus compras?" pregunto Haruka viendo a Michiru con un sin fin de cajas y bolsas que contenian su vestuario de esa noche.

"Vamos, ayudame Haruka estoy a punto de caer, esto esta muy pesado, ay, ayy, ayyyyyy!"

Michiru cayo al suelo con todo y lo que llevaba encima las bolsas y las cajas salieron volando dejando a la violinista tendida en el suelo. Afortunadamente nada se arruino. Pero Hauka no pudo evitar soltar una sonora y delatora carcajada. Lo cual logro avergonzar aun mas a la violinista.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja estas bien Michiru? Jajajajajajajaja, permiteme ayudarte" Mientras la tomaba del brazo no podia dejar de reir, le dolia el vientre de tanta risa, asi le ayudo a levantarse.

"Ya callate Haruka me estas avergonzando, mejor ayudame a levantar todo lo que se me cayó"

"Esta bien, vete subiendo al auto no quiero que te suceda otro accidente." Lo decia Haruka mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se le salio de la risa y asi comenzó a levantar las cajas y las bolsas.

"Vaya, si que te has esmerado, te vas a ver muy hermosa esta noche".

"No te adelantes a los hechos, no se si me va a quedar un moretón"

"Descuida, si te sale uno, no sera en un lugar que los demas puedan ver, jajajajaja"

"Deja las bromas Haruka, debemos ir a arreglarnos, ya es muy tarde y sabes muy bien cuanto me demoro cuando me arreglo"

"Tienes razon, es hora de irnos" cuando se vieron a los ojos, no pudieron evitarlo y ambas comenzaron a reir a carcajadas.

El flamante convertible amarillo aranco a toda velocidad y manejo con direccion hacia su casa. De pronto una extraña sensación invadio a Haruka, un extraño presentimiento y cuando volteo a ver a Michiru ella tenia la misma mirada de procupación.

"El mar esta rugiendo, Haruka….. algo muy malo esta por pasar"

Michiru miro a Haruka como hacia tiempo no la miraba, esa mirada …. era la mirada de Sailor Neptune. Haruka comprendia a la perfeccion lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Tienes razon Michiru, el viento sopla diferente, siento su preocupación, pero esta vez debemos estar alertas, y si volvemos a luchar nunca me quites la mirada de encima de acuerdo? La ultima vez que te ataco lo hizo a través de los ojos"

"De acuerdo, hay que estar preparadas, no debemos olvidar las plumas, hay que seguir como hasta ahora y cuando llegue el momento lo enfrentaremos"

Haruka y Michiru llegaron a su casa y siguieron como si nada, iban a ir a la exposición y si llegaba el momento estarían preparadas para lo que fuera.

El momento había llegado. Haruka estaba impecablemente vestida con un smoking de terciopelo negro y zapatos de charol negro, resaltaba una camisa blanca de seda muy elegante y un moño. Se veía como un príncipe, cuando se vio al espejo, se acordó cuando vio a Michiru en aquel crucero, y le hablo de una manera tan fría y tan grosera que apenas y podía perdonárselo.

"Michiru, ya estas lista? Debemos irnos ya, son las 8:20 y aun no estas lista, ire por unas cosas y cuando regrese espero que ya estas lista."

"Si Haruka, no tardes, ya casi termino si?"

Haruka penso que seria una buena idea regalarle algo a Michiru, asi que condujo rapidamente a la floreria mas cercana y compro un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

"Michiru, ya regrese, ya estas lista? Ahora si debemos irnos"

"Ya estoy lista, vámonos"

Michiru estaba radiante, llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche de color azul rey cuyas mangas rozaban sus delicados hombros, la caída del vestido era fenomenal y tenia una abertura a media pierna que hacia resaltar sus preciosas piernas y sus zapatos del color del vestido, iba maquillada con unas sombras de color azul y gris que hacia que sus ojos azules se vieran muy expresivos, sus labios se veían húmedos y carnosos, mas que nunca. Michiru era una diosa!!. Haruka se quedo sin aliento y un tono rosado se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

"Mi…Michiru, tu… te … te vez….. muy hermosa" dijo Haruka quien apenas y podía hablar.

"Gracias Haruka, tu también te vez estupenda" Michiru se veía muy segura de si misma y eso la hacia verse mas hermosa.

"Son… son para ti" Haruka extendió el ramo de rosas hacia ella.

"Gracias Haruka, déjame agregar algo a tu traje" Michiru se iba acercando mas con una rosa que tomo del hermoso ramo.

Michiru beso la rosa y le coloco en el bolsillo superior del saco del smoking, después de eso se prendio de su cuello:

"Y bien? Logre sorprenderte? Mirando a Haruka a los ojos

"Mas que eso querida mia, lograste quitarme las ganas de ir a la exposición" Haruka se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios de Michiru.

Poco a poco el perfume de Michiru que hipnotizaba cada vez mas a Haruka logro sin sentirlo unirlas en un dulce y caliente beso. Michiru sabia perfectamente que si ella lo deseaba no irian a la cena esa noche, si no que se quedarian a disfrutar su amor, pero ese no era el plan que Michiru tenia en mente. Sin mas se separo de Haruka.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Haruka aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Debemos irnos Haruka, después habra un momento para nosotras" Michiru le cerraba un ojo.

"Tu si que sabes como jugar conmigo eh? Bien vamonos"

Haruka y Michiru se subieron al automóvil y Haruka subio la capota del auto para evitar que el aire despeinara a Michiru. Despues de manejar unos minutos llegaron al lugar indicado en la invitacion. Haruka estaba pensativa:

"Y ya sabes que es lo que le vas a decir una vez que la tengas enfrente? Le pregunto Michiru con un tono un tanto sarcastico.

"Aun no, pero lo sabre en cuanto la vea"

"Cuidado con los coqueteos eh?" Mirandola muy seria.

"No te preocupes, no creo que se vea tan bella como tu"

Cuando entraron el mesero les designo una mesa para el banquete, que era el lugar en donde tenian que esperar antes de que el evento se diera por inaugurado:

"Sean bienvenidos, su mesa es la numero 3, no les importa compartir la mesa verdad?" Pregunto el mesero muy cortésmente.

"No hay problema mientras no nos molesten" dijo Haruka muy seria.

"No le haga caso, esta bien, gracias joven, me podria traer dos copas de vino tinto por favor?" Le pidio Michiru con una sonrisa, casi irresistible.

"Por supuesto que si, algo mas?"

"No, eso es todo, pero, me podria decir a que hora comienza la exhibición?" pregunto Michiru

"En cuanto nuestra anfitriona se presente y de por inaugurada la velada"

"Muchas gracias joven" Michiru siempre demostraba que tenia clase y modales.

Después de brindar por el valor de Haruka por seguir decidida a hablar con Akemi, las luces de pronto se apagaron mostrando a un guapo presentador:

"Damas y caballeros aquí presentes, después de que la familia Maruyama decidiera establecer sus raíces en países extranjeros logrando asi el mayor éxito en sus vidas, la familia Maruyama es ahora una de las mas reconocidas familias japonesas a nivel mundial. Lamentablemente el desafortunado deceso del señor y la señora Maruyama marco de por vida el destino de su única heredera quien ahora es cobijada por su pais natal que ahora la recibe con los brazos abiertos. La sociedad japonesa y sus habitantes le dan la mas calurosa bienvenida a Akemi Maruyama!!"

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y ante los aplausos, aparecio ella en un espectacular vestido de color rojo el cual entallaba su bella figura y la caida llegaba hasta el suelo dejando una abertura hasta medio muslo que mostraba las hermosas piernas de Akemi Maruyama, ella era bellisima, su cabello castaño era quebrado con un corte degrafilado el cual hacia que resaltaba su hermoso rostro, su maquillaje hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos color miel que estaban maquillados en un color vino, realmente se veia hermosa. Poco a poco se fue acercando al microfono:

"Me da mucho gusto haber regresado a mi pais natal, me alegra llevar el apellido de mis padres en alto y me da aun mas gusto saber que sus esfuerzos fueron fructiferos, ya que jamas me hubiera esperado tal recibimiento de su parte, me alegra, que figuras importantes de esta sociedad se hayan tomado la molestia de venir, estoy segura de que mis padres en donde quiera que esten, han de estar muy felices al ver como ha sido recibida su hija. Y me honro en presentar ante ustedes uno de los mas grandes amores de mi padre, que siempre fue su colección de autos que estara abierta al publico en general a partir del dia de mañana durante una semana, ya que por motivos personales he decidido subastarla parte por parte. Honorable sociedad japonesa, el dia de hoy yo, Akemi Maruyama doy por inaugurada la exposición de autos clasicos y de carreras del fallecido empresario Yukki Maruyama. GRACIAS."

Miientras todos los presentes aplaudian un grupo de jovencitas iban llegando impuntuales al banquete pero eso si muy bien vestidas y arregladas, parecian unas princesas y aunque una si lo era no se vio muy bien que llegaran hasta ese momento y justo a la mesa en donde estaban Haruka y Michiru:

"Pero chicas, que están haciendo aquí? Pregunto Michiru cuando las vio.

"Haruka, Michiru, que sorpresa!! A nosotras nos invito Akemi en persona, bueno en realidad fue a Rei, pero …"

"Ayy, ya cállate Serena, además si llegamos tarde fue por tu culpa, ehmm, lo que importa es que estamos aquí no es cierto?" dijo Rei algo indignada aclarándose la voz.

"Con que un compromiso eh?? Bueno les perdono que no nos hayan dicho si "cabeza de bombón" baila la primera pieza conmigo, Que dices preciosa?" le dijo Haruka coqueteandole como siempre.

"Ahh si? Entonces yo bucare con quien bailar el resto de la noche" lo dijo Michiru algo molesta.

"Bueno, bailaras la segunda pieza conmigo "cabeza de bombón" de acuerdo" Haruka le cerro traviesamente un ojo.

"Y después conmigo? Anda Haruka, si?" le pidio Mina de una manera muy extraña.

"Y después bailara conmigo" se escucho de entre el barullo de las jovencitas una voz aterciopelada y suave, de entre ellas salio Akemi Maruyama quien se veia mas espectacular de cerca.

Haruka la miro indignada y con cierto coraje, pero esa era una oportunidad de oro para poder hablar con ella.

Mientras Haruka bailaba con Michiru, Akemi atendia al alcalde y a su esposa quienes le daban la bienvenida, pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo Haruka no podia apartar la vista de Akemi, Que estaba pasando?...

"Que sucede Haruka? Acaso ella se ve mas bonita que yo?, Que estas pensando?"

Haruka no escucho a Michiru:

"Haruka!!" Michiru ahora si estaba enojada, parecia que estaba bailando sola, Haruka no le hizo caso para nada por estar viendo a la joven heredera.

Michiru se sintio ofendida y solto a Haruka caminando directamente hacia el balcon que estaba cerca de la exhibición.

Haruka no noto nada, hasta que termino la pieza y volteo a ver con quien estaba se dio cuenta de que estaba con Mina.

"Que te sucede Haruka? Ya bailaste con Michiru y Serena y no te diste cuenta? Pregunto Mina.

"Lo siento preciosa, me siento un poco mareada" le dio Haruka un poco confundida.

"No te preocupes niña, ahora me toca a mi bailar con Haruka" Lo dijo mientras se acercaba la escultural mujer de vestido rojo.

"Y quien te dijo que quiero bailar contigo?" pregunto Haruka con su tono soberbio de siempre.

"Tu mirada" mientras dijo eso tomo su mano y la coloco en su cintura y la otra la acomodo en en su palma.

Comenzo un vals y sin sentirlo Haruka ya tenia demasiado cerca de Akemi, quien al notarlo se separo de ella sin dejar de bailar.

"Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de que la famosa Haruka Tenoh haya venido aquí y sobre todo me honre bailando una pieza de vals conmigo.

"Yo quiero hablar contigo, es muy importante que me escuches, esta bien?"

"En este momento? La musica esta muy alta y casi no te puedo escuchar"

Haruka se acerco al oido de Akemi pero como Haruka es muy alta parecia como si la estuviera abrazando. Michiru regreso de tomar algo de aire y se topo con un cuadro bastante incomodo.

Michiru guardo la calma, ella sabia que Haruka queria habar con ella y que mejor forma que hablar con ella mientras bailaban, asi aprovecharia para convencerla de no subastar la famosa colección.

El vals finalizo y se dirigieron hacia la sala en donde estaban todos los autos. Michiru, no era la clase de chica que espiaba, ni mucho menos que desconfiara, ademas habian pasado muchas cosas entre ellas y una cena no iba a terminar con lo que sentia la una por la otra……. o si?

"Muy bien, ya termine de bailar contigo y como te lo había dicho quiero hablar contigo acerca de esa absurda idea que tienes de subastar la colección de autos de tu padre, pienso que es una idea muy precipitada y que te puedes arrepentir de eso en el futuro."

"No lo haré y estoy muy segura de mi decisión, creo que nada hará que cambie de opinión" hablaba dirigiendo su mirada a la famosa colección de autos.

"Tienes idea de lo importante que es esta colección para muchas personas, incluyendo la que tienes enfrente?"

"Me estas diciendo que para ti es importante esta colección de fierros?"

"No solo es importante, yo creo que hablo por muchos al decir que esta colección es un tesoro nacional, que por desgracia cayo en manos de una niña rica, tonta y malcriada." Haruka miraba fijamente a Akemi quien no dejaba de mirar los autos.

"Sabes? Lo que digas o pienses de mi me tiene sin cuidado, me alegra que no hables a mis espaldas y tengas el suficiente valor para decirme lo que piensas"

"Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Ahora que sabes lo que pensamos muchos acerca de la subasta, Que piensas hacer?"

"No he cambiado de parecer, SUBASTARE LA COLECCIÓN Y PUNTO. Tengo razones muy poderosas para hacerlo"

"Y cuales son, vamos habla!!" Haruka tiraba de los hombros a Akemi quien no ponia ninguna resistencia, hasta que su paciencia llego a su limite.

"Basta ya!!, la subastare por que odio esa colección, gracias a ella mi padre me ignoraba siempre, odio la fortuna de los Maruyama y su famosa colección de automoviles, los odio por que tuve un padre que por 18 años no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en autos y negocios!!, el siempre buscaba cursos, clases, incluso colegios de internos para mantenerme alejada de su vida, y cuando era mi cumpleaños o navidad solo recibia sus odiosas postales y dinero para mantenerme tranquila y callada."

"Pero ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no seas malagradecida"

"Tu lo crees asi por que no lo viviste, es mejor que yo siga guardando las apariencias aunque por dentro no tenga nada que agradecerle a mi padre, asi que lo unico que me queda es honrar el apellido y la memoria de la unica persona que realmente me queria y que no tuvo la culpa de los errores de mi padre y que aun asi termino pagándolos con su vida y esa es mi madre. Ella jamas tuvo la culpa de nada y el me quito lo unico que yo amaba en la vida y fue por eso que yo …..". Mientras decia eso los bellos ojos de Akemi se llenaron de lagrimas y solto un llanto lleno de dolor. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro con sus manos

Esta vez Michiru no resistio la curiosidad y fue hacia la exhibición, ahi vio como Haruka estaba platicando con Akemi, aunque no pudo escuchar nada, pero vio como Haruka movía sus manos como con desesperación y Akemi solo asentía. Poco después vio como Akemi comenzó a hablar y no pudo resistir la presión y el sentimiento y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Haruka toco su hombro y como si fuera un imán Akemi se refugio en los brazos de Haruka, quien se encontraba muy consternada y no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarla.

Michiru no resistió mas y se hizo presente:

"Interrumpo?"

"No, para nada Michiru" Haruka se ruborizo enseguida.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada" Akemi se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

"Estas bien?" Michiru tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

"Ahora si, Gracias por venir"

"Perdón por interrumpir, me da mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, y yo soy…"

"Si lo se, eres una de las mas grandes violinistas de Japón, Encantada de conocerte….. Rei!! " Ambas voltearon y vieron a Rei y a las chicas.

"Ho….hola" dijo Rei un poco sonrojada mientras las chicas se acercaban.

"Ya conocen a Rei Hino?"

"Por supuesto, ellas también son nuestras amigas" respondió Haruka

"Yo… yo vine a presentarte a mis amigas." Dijo Rei algo apenada.

"Hola mucho gusto me llamo Lita"

"Y yo me llamo Mina"

"Yo soy Amy Mizuno"

"Y yo soy….."

"Serena Tzukino verdad? He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Amy Mizuno, es un placer tener a la niña prodigio de Japón en mi fiesta. Están disfrutando la velada?"

"Si muchas gracias por invitarnos, nos sentimos muy alagadas" dijo Lita

"Me alegro, espero que podamos seguir en contacto aunque ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pero siempre podré tomar una taza de café"

"Estaremos muy felices de poder acompañarte cuando quieras"

"Muchas gracias chicas, bueno, con su permiso debo irme tengo algo urgente que hacer, si ya no nos vemos les dejo mi tarjeta. Adiós, hasta pronto Haruka Tenoh, no te olvides que nuestra conversación quedo pendiente" Mientras decía esto Akemi metió una de sus tarjetas al bolsillo donde reposaba la rosa que Michiru le había colocado.

La joven desapareció entre la gente y ya no la volvieron a ver, de pronto algo extraño pasó, la gente comenzó a desmayarse, como si les faltara el aire.

"Una enorme energía negativa esta invadiendo este edificio, chicas hay que transformarse" dijo Rei muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!!"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus"

"Lista Michiru?"

"Por supuesto Haruka"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!! Transformación!!"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!! Transformación!!"

Ya listas corrieron hacia donde se concentraba la energía negativa, Neptune estaba a punto de sacar su espejo para ver exactamente en donde es que se encontraba la energía negativa.

"Nooo!! No lo hagas, así corres mas peligro" Gritó Uranus.

"A que te refieres Uranus?" pregunto Sailor Moon.

"La primera vez que la atacaron todo comenzó por su espejo, por eso fue que la puso en trance y casi se lo entrega al enemigo" Uranus estaba preocupada.

"Entonces no lo saques Neptune, déjamelo todo a mi" dijo Rei mientras sacaba uno de sus sellos sagrados.

"¡Akurio Taisan!" Y su sello salio volando en dirección a la energía negativa

"Es en esa dirección, vamos chicas" dijo Rei mientras las demás la seguían,

Al llegar al lugar indicado por el sello se encontraron con una figura extraña, no se parecia a la figura sombria que las habia atacado anteriormente, tal vez si lo era pero ahora traia puesta una tunica que hacia que su rostro estuviera escondido y por primera vez pudieron escuchar su voz:

"Jajajaja por fin ha llegado el momento de la venganza, me quedare con los talismanes y matare de una vez por todas a la princesa de la luna, para que por fin pueda gobernar esta tierra junto a mi propia y unica princesa, dominare su mente, sus sentimientos y sera solo mia. Jajajajaja" lo dijo una voz fria y llena de maldad.

"No te lo permitiremos" dijo Jupiter.

"No intenten nada por que una a una iran muriendo lentamente" lo volvio a decir la sombra.

"Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio!!"

"Jajajajaja, sus inútiles poderes no pueden hacer nada contra mi, asi que sufriran las consecuencias" Mientras decia esto el espectro ataco a Mercury tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

"Mercury!!" Grito Sailor Moon corriendo hacia ella.

"No, no permitire que se acerquen a ella" asi que ataco a Sailor Moon con una especie de rayo azul y la hirio en un brazo.

"Noooo!! Ahora es mi turno de atacarte, Espada de Urano, ELIMINAAA!!" Grito Uranus.

"Perfecto, ahora uno de los talismanes sera mio" mientras con un rayo abolia el ataque de Uranus con una especie de fuerza atraia hacia el a Uranus, quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, nadie podia hacer nada, ni siquiera Sailor Moon,

"Uranus, nooooo!! Reflejo submarino!!"

"Altooo no lo hagas" antes de que pudiera completarse el ataque, salio de entre las sombras una Sailor Scout.

"Atmosfera Solar!!" Una enorme esfera cubrio aquel lugar a excepcion del espectro logrando asi que Uranus cayera al suelo muy debil.

"Rayo Solar!! Fulmina!!" igual que la vez pasada el rayo hizo desaparecer al espectro.

Todas corrieron hacia Sailor Mercury que apenas estaba reaccionando y aparentemente todo habia terminado, cuando poco a poco la vista de las demas se fue aclarando y pudieron ver claramente a la misteriosa Sailor Scout, era muy bella, su cabello era castaño y llevaba un uniforme igual al de las demas Sailor Scouts solo que su falda era blanca con una linea gruesa de color anaranjado contrastado con un par de lineas doradas que le daban vuelta al uniforme. Todo su uniforme se componia de colores blanco, naranja y dorado. Incluso sus tacones eran dorados, era una bella Sailor Scout, pero……. de donde venia?

"El momento ha llegado Sailor Scouts, y tienen que saber quien soy nos veremos mañana por la noche en el templo Hikawa y aclarare todas sus dudas, asegúrense de estar todas es muy importante que esten las sailors que faltan" Diciendo esto la misteriosa Sailor Scout se esfumo de aquel lugar.

"Quien sera esa Sailor Scout??" pregunto Sailor Moon.

Cuando bajaron, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, Akemi estaba siendo ayudada por algunas personas que ya se encontraban bien ahí. Todas habian bajado menos Haruka y Michiru, que se quedaron arriba:

"Haruka…"

"Dime?"

"Entonces es un hecho que volveremos a luchar verdad?"

"Parece que si, no tenemos otra opción"

"Luchare con gusto, si mi destino es luchar a tu lado" Michiru miraba fijamente a Haruka mientras ella miraba a lo lejos.

"Sabes muy bien que la única razon por la que acepte esta mision, es por estar a tu lado"

"Haruka…"

"Si?"

"Me podrias decir que fue lo que le dijiste a Akemi Maruyama que la hizo llorar asi?"


	7. HARUKA ESTAS BIEN?

HARUKA…… ESTA BIEN

_**HARUKA…… ESTA BIEN?**_

Haruka le conto lo que habia platicado con Akemi hasta que ella llego. Michiru estaba apenada.

"Lamento haberlas interrumpido, pero me senti muy mal cuando me dejaste hablando sola y sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que estabas viéndola a ella y no a mi." Michiru miraba hacia el suelo, algo avergonzada.

"Mi querida Michiru, te dije que me tuvieras confianza, bueno, ya no pude terminar de platicar con ella, pero después de la explicación que me dio, no se si aun podre persuadirla"

"No pierdas las esperanzas yo creo en tus habilidades de convencimiento" Michiru empezaba a sentir un poco de frio y comenzo a estremecerse.

"Tienes frio Michiru?" Volteando a verla con mucho amor y ternura.

"Un poco Haruka, vámos adentro si?"

"No, tengo una mejor idea" Haruka la envolvió entre sus brazos y se abrio el saco del smoking para darle algo de calor.

"Mucho mejor, gracias Haruka" Michiru acariciaba los brazos de Haruka y ambas disfrutaban de la hermosa vista.

Después de un rato Michiru se dio la vuelta y metio sus manos alrededor del saco rodeando la cintura de Haruka. Quien continuaba abrazandola y la acerco aun mas hacia su cuerpo.

"Sabes Haruka? Estando asi contigo me hace sentir muy segura, puedo sentirte, sentir los latidos de tu corazón, estos son los momentos que mas adoro a tu lado" Michiru miraba hacia arriba encontrandose con los ojos de Haruka.

"Yo tambien adoro estos momentos, puedo sentir tu calor, siento tus brazos, como se conectan cuando me abrazas, y siento como si fueramos una sola persona"

"Me siento tan feliz a tu lado Haruka"

La velada continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero las chicas seguían preocupadas, casi no podian esperar a que fuera el momento de conocer a esa nueva Sailor Scout, aun asi Amy seguia sintiendose un poco debil y le dolia la espalda, ya que el ataque le habia provocado una herida que logro cubrir con su abrigo.

"Chicas creo que es hora de irnos, Amy no se siente bien y ademas ya es muy tarde". Dijo Rei quien estaba junto a Amy.

"Nnn…no se preocupen por mi chicas, yo puedo irme sola, ustedes quedense al banquete" Amy siempre era muy considerada con las chicas y sabia que uno de los motivos por lo que ellas habian asistido a la cena era por la desgustacin de platillos internacionales.

"Por supuesto que no Amy, no te vamos a dejar sola, y menos sabiendo que el enemigo esta vigilandonos" dijo Lita ayudando a Amy a apoyarse sobre ella.

"Nos iremos procurando no llamar la atención, esperemos que nadie note que estas lastimada por que si es asi, Que explicación dariamos?" dijo Mina.

"No tenses mas las cosas Mina, salganse, yo me encargare de llamar la atención de los demas" (Y asi puedo probar los platillos mmmmmm) dijo Serena con cara de estar tramando algo.

Mientras las demas iban protegiendo a Amy para salir Serena se acerco a Akemi y comenzo a preguntarle sobre la comida.

"Miraaa!! Esto se ve deliciosooo!! De que pais es?? el tono que usaba Serena era muy, muy alto y logro provocar la atención de los demas, consiguiéndolo con un rotundo éxito.

"Shhhh….!! Serena baja la voz los demas estan volteando, este platillo es de Italia" Akemi estaba ruborizada.

Serena le dio una gran cucharada a una deliciosa lasagne de champiñones y carne molida con tomate y cuando le dio el bocado se ensucio toda la cara causando que los demas no resistieran y rieran a carcajadas. Akemi acercandose con una servilleta le ayudo a limpiarse el rostro mientras le decia:

"Vaya!! Parece que lo disfrutas Serena Tzukino" Akemi se mostraba cortes y amistosa.

"Muchisimo!! Esta delicioso!! Lastima que ya me tenga que ir, buano Akemi me dio mucho gusto conocerte espero que podamos volvernos a ver"

"Tenlo por seguro Serena, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, hasta pronto" se despidio de ella a la manera europea (un beso en ambas mejillas)

Serena se fue casi corriendo hacia la calle, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"Jajajajajajaja estas bien Haruka?" Michiru casi nunca se reia asi, pero esta vez no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de avergonzar a Haruka, después de todo ella tambien se burlo cuando cayo con sus compras. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubir su boca con su mano para poder volver a reir.

"Permiteme ayudarte "cabeza de bombón", al parecer Michiru esta demasiado ocupada como para ayudarnos a ambas" Haruka miraba a Michiru desde el suelo.

"Lo siento Haruka, esta es la segunda vez que chocamos y la segunda vez que te hago caer" Serena se iba levantando poco a poco.

"Bien debo irme, nos veremos mañanaaaa" Serena dijo esto corriendo por el corredor.

"Y bien?? Me vas a ayudar a levantarme?" Haruka miraba a Michiru aun desde el suelo.

"Jajaja, que lastima que nadie pudo ver como te caiste, jaja fue tan gracioso" Michiru miraba a Haruka.

"No viene nadie?" pregunto Haruka.

"No… por que?"

"Por nada, vamos Michiru, ayudame" Haruka le estiraba los brazos para que Michiru la ayudara.

"Esta bien". Michiru estiro su brazo derecho. Pero Haruka nada tonta la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia abajo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo hacia ella.

"No Haruka, noooo!!" Michiru ahora estaba sobre Haruka, demasiado cerca tanto que podia respirar su aliento. Esto la excito mucho y no pudo resistir la tentacion de un beso. Haruka y Michiru se estaban besando suavemente hasta que sintieron que alguien se acercaba, era Akemi.

"Siento mucho interrumpir, pero como las vi en el suelo, pensé que estarian lastimadas, Están bien?"

"Por supuesto que si preciosa, pero me temo que nos tenemos que ir, ya es algo tarde y debemos madrugar mañana" Haruka ayudaba a Michiru a levantarse.

Michiru se sacudia el polvo del vestido mientras decia:

"Mañana tendré un concierto de violin con orquesta, sera un placer que me pudieras acompañar, es por la noche"

"Intentare hacer todo lo posible, mañana en la noche tengo un compromiso muy importante, pero si acaba pronto, con gusto ire a verte"

"Me dara mucho gusto poder contar con tu presencia. Gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta" Michiru trataba de mostrarse lo mas diplomatica posible.

"Hasta pront Akemi, me gustaria que nos vieramos antes de que subastes la colección"

"Por supuesto que si, te parece si nos vemos el martes por la mañana?" mientras decia esto Akemi le guiñaba un ojo. Michiru le lanzo una mirada que daba miedo.

"Podremos tomar un café mientras discutimos el asunto de la subasta si?" Akemi ignoraba a Michiru quien trataba de seguir tranquila.

"Me encanta la idea, te llamare para confirmar la hora, de acuerdo?" Haruka no le quitaba la mirada a Akemi..

"Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir nos veremos después Akemi" Michiru tiraba del brazo de Haruka mientras se despedia.

Haruka y Michiru estaban esperando a que el joven del valet les llevara el auto, pero Haruka no resistio la oportunidad de preguntarle a su bella acompañante:

"Michiru, acaso estas celosa de Akemi Maruyama?"

"Mmmmm por que preguntas eso?" Michiru trataba de evadir la pregunta.

"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero" Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru

"Pues no, no se a que te refieres"

"Vamos Michiru, primero la interrupción y después lo de hace rato, Que tengo que pensar al respecto?"

El valet llego, Michiru agradecio su llegada. Haruka le abrió la puerta a Michiru y se subio después ella se subio tambien y arranco el hermoso convertible amarillo. Pero Haruka aun no quitaba el dedo del renglón:

"Y bien? Aun estoy esperando una respuesta"

"No vas a cambiar de tema verdad?"

"No hasta que me digas si estas celosa o no?"

"Y que pasaria si …… CUIDADO!!"

El convertible amarillo freno en seco y derrapó. Haruka y Michiru se bajaron rapidamente. Se encontraron con un joven ciego que estaba cruzando la calle. El joven era demasiado guapo a pesar de su condicion, tenía sus ojos azules claros y su piel era blanca y suave y su cabello era blanco y largo, el joven parecía muy confundido, Michiru lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a terminar de cruzar. Haruka los alcanzo furiosa y le reclamo al muchacho:

"Que te ocurre niño? Estoy consciente de que no puedes ver, pero acaso no escuchaste que venia un auto? Pude haberte matado, me quieres decir a donde ibas?"

"Tranquilizate Haruka, el chico ya esta lo suficientemente asustado, por favor nos puedes decir quien eres y a donde ibas?"

"Dulce voz la que tiene usted!! Mi nombre es Daiki Koizumi acabo de llegar a la ciudad, vengo a presentarme en un concierto el dia de mañana y decidi escaparme para ir a escuchar el mar."

"Tu eres Daiki Koizumi? Me dijeron que iba a compartir el escenario con alguien especial, pero no me imagine que tan especial seria" Michiru estaba impactada.

"Bueno, si le molesta el hecho de que sea ciego, le juro que por mi no hay ningun problema, hablare con …."

"Ohhh no me referia a eso, para mi sera un placer compartir el escenario con usted"

"Usted es Michiru Kaioh cierto? Si su violin suena como su voz, usted debe ser toda una artista"

Haruka se comenzaba a sentirse ajena a la conversación y entonces intervino:

"Bueno, ya estas mas tranquilo? Te llevaremos de vuelta a tu hotel, es muy tarde para ir a la playa". Haruka sonaba muy fria.

"Por favor, dejenme aquí, yo podre llegar a la playa solo"

Michiru jalo del brazo a Haruka dando unos cuantos pasos para que no escuchara.

"Haruka, no podemos dejarlo solo aquí, es peligroso. No crees?"

"Por supuesto, pero no quiere regresarse a su hotel, Que podemos hacer?"

"Llevemoslo a la playa unos minutos y después lo llevamos a su hotel asi me sentire mas tranquila"

"Pero Michiru, no sabemos si lo estan buscando o que cuidados requiera"

"Vamos Haruka, no sera mucho tiempo, ademas podremos hablar cuando estemos en la playa, si?" Michiru miraba de una manera muy tierna a Haruka.

"Bien me has logrado convencer una vez mas, pero ya vámonos"

Michiru se acerco a Daiki y lo tomo del brazo.

"Vamos Daiki, te llevaremos a la playa y después a tu hotel, no podemos dejarte aquí solo, te parece bien?"

"Muchas gracias señorita Michiru, no tengo palabras para agradecerle vamos, le prometo que no me quedare mucho tiempo".

"Bien chico, estas mas tranquilo? Listo para irnos?"

"Si, estoy muy feliz de haberme encontrado con unas chicas tan amables como ustedes"

"Yo soy Haruka Tenoh, lamento haberte asustado con el auto"

"No hay problema, no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado"

Por una extraña razon habia algo en el chico que no le gustaba a Haruka, pero no lograba descifrar que, aunque Michiru parecia estar encantada con aquel muchacho. Despues de manejar unos minutos llegaron a la playa. Michiru ayudo a bajar a Daiki quien se separo de las chicas para acercarse mas a la playa, queria sentir la brisa marina. Michiru no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Vaya, si que te llamo la atención ese sujeto"

"Me preocupa que le guste estar solo, tomando en cuenta su condicion"

"Vamos Michiru, ya es prácticamente un hombre, y estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente arreglárselas solo"

"Tienes razon, creo que estoy algo sensible, eso es todo"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, aun no respondiste a la pregunta que te hice cuando salimos de la cena"

"Te refieres a si estaba celosa de esa mujer?"

"Si?"

"Bien, pues si, si lo estoy si quieres saberlo" Michiru le volteo la cara en un ademán de celos.

"Me encanta cuando te pones asi, me haces sentir que soy la unica en tu corazon". Haruka tomaba por la cintura a su adorada violinista

"Y lo eres Haruka nunca lo olvides, eres la unica en mi corazon…. y la unica en mi cama" Michiru se sonrojo, pero sintio que tenia que decirlo.

"Me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas, por eso te amo mi dulce Michiru" Haruka se acerco poco a poco a Michiru y tomando su rostro, la beso suave y apasionadamente. El beso era lo mas dulce que pudo haberles pasado a ambas esa noche, asi que los disfrutaron al maximo, sus lenguas hacian la danza perfecta de la pasión, hasta que ese magico momento fue interrumpido.

"Disculpen la interrupcion pero, ya podemos irnos" La mirada de aquel joven ciego era extraña, por lo menos a Haruka no le gustaba, aun asi ella queria mantener a Michiru feliz.

"Bien, vámonos yo te ayudare a subir esta vez" Haruka tomo del brazo a Daiki muy suavemente y lo llevo hacia el auto.

"Es usted muy amable, señorita Haruka" Daiki ya estaba en el auto y Haruka arrancó el auto.

"Y dime, en que hotel estas hospedado?" pregunto Haruka.

"Estoy en el Royal Palace, saben en donde esta?"

"Por supuesto que lo sabemos verdad Haruka? Michiru se referia a Haruka con una mirada de complice. Era justo en ese hotel en donde pasaron su primera noche juntas.

"Eh…….. si, asi es pasamos mucho por ahí" Haruka estaba sonrojada.

Por fin llegaron al hotel Michiru ayudo al muchacho a bajar del auto:

"Muchas gracias señoritas, hasta mañana, y gracias por lo que hicieron por mi, no saben cuanto se los agradezco"

"Ve a descansar muchacho, mañana tendras muchas cosas que hacer" Haruka queria librarse del muchacho, definitivamente no le agradaba, sin embargo debia portarse amable por Michiru ya que se notaba que a ella si le agradaba.

"Permitame agradecerle señorita Haruka" Daiki tomo la mano de Haruka y le dio un beso.

Definitivamente habia algo extraño en ese chico, el beso que le dio la hizo estremecerse como jamas lo habia hecho, instantáneamente le arrebató la mano:

"Bu….bueno es hora de irnos te veremos mañana" Haruka estaba visiblemente nerviosa y molesta.

"Te vere mañana en el concierto Daiki, cuidate mucho, buenas noches" Michiru no alcanzo a despedirse como era su costumbre, Haruka la llevo casi cargando al auto.

Haruka arranco el auto y comenzo a manejar de una manera muy extraña. Michiru estaba preocupada.

"Haruka, te sientes bien?"

"S….si, nn…. no te preocupes" Haruka no se sentia bien, sus manos estaban humedas y estaba sudando, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

Con muchos trabajos llegaron a su casa, Michiru estaba muy preocupada por Haruka.

"Haruka…… Haruka estas bien?"

"S…..sssi es solo que me siento un poco cansada, vamos a dormir"

Apenas entraban a la casa, Haruka se desplomo en el suelo:

- "Haruka, Haruka respondeme, por favor, por favor, reacciona"

Haruka no reaccionaba, de su saco se le cayó la rosa y la tarjeta que le habia acomodado Akemi, Michiru estaba desesperada y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue llamar a Akemi a su celular:

"Bueno?,"

"Bueno, Akemi? Por favor necesito tu ayuda, Haruka se puso muy mal no se que le pasa, no reacciona por favor ven, se que es una noche especial pero no se a quien mas llamar"

"Tranquilizate Michiru, mandare una ambulacia para alla y nos veremos en el hospital de la ciudad 10, dame la dirección"

Michiru le dio la direccion y no pasaron 10 minutos antes de que llegara la ambulancia.


	8. EL REGRESO DE NUESTRAS AMIGAS

El regreso de nuestras amigas

_**El regreso de nuestras amigas**_

Michiru iba en la ambulancia, los paramédicos trataban de hacer reaccionar a Haruka sin ningún resultado. Llegaron al hospital y Haruka aun seguía inconsciente. El medico rápidamente la hizo pasar, le hicieron muchas pruebas y no lograban saber que era lo que Haruka tenia, de pronto, así sin mas Haruka reaccionó.

"Dhaaaa…aghhh…que me pasó? En donde estoy?" Haruka estaba agitada.

Mientras tanto Michiru estaba en la sala de espera. De pronto llego Akemi:

"Que paso Michiru, como esta Haruka? Dime como estuvieron las cosas" Akemi estaba muy preocupada.

"Después de regresar de la playa Haruka se sintió mal y …."

"La playa? Que pasó en la playa?"

"Pues nada importante, llevamos al muchacho, a Daiki y después Haruka se sintió mal"

"Eso es todo?"

"Pues si, cuando nos despedimos el le beso la mano y desde entonces se puso muy extraña, pero no creo que eso le haya afectado" Michiru comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

"Ayy Akemi estoy muy preocupada, no quiero que nada le pase" Akemi no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazar a Michiru, hasta que dejó de llorar.

Después de un tiempo Akemi pensaba en el motivo por el cual Haruka estaba asi, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el medico.

"Buenas Noches, me alegra decirles que la señorita Haruka Tenoh ya reaccionó y se muestra estable, ahora solo pide ver a la señorita Michiru Kaioh"

"Me alegro mucho, ve Michiru, se que tu tambien quieres verla"

"Si, gracias Akemi, no te vayas, si?" Michiru iba limpiandose las lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia donde el medico lo indicaba.

Michiru entró lentamente a la habitación mientras Haruka miraba a la enfermera que la estaba cuidando.

"Mmmm, por lo que veo ya no estas tan mal"

"Y ahora quien esta celosa? Eh?"

"Haruka, realmente ya estas bien?"

"Perfectamente, me siento tan bien como para ir a tu concierto de mañana"

"Haruka no crees que deberías descansar mas, mira, yo puedo cancelar al concierto"

"No…. no lo hagas, además acuérdate que mañana por la noche tenemos que ir al templo Hikawa, nuestra mision esta por encima de mi salud. Entendido?"

"No Haruka, para mi tu salud esta por encima de nuestra misión, acuérdate de nuestra promesa, un mundo sin ti…… no valdría la pena de ser salvado"

"Michiru….yo…."

"No digas nada y preocúpate por mejorar, si?, por cierto hay alguien que también tiene muchas ganas de ver como estas, pero antes de entrar dime una cosa."

"Tu diras"

"Haruka…… que tanto me amas?"

"Mi querida Michiru, te amo tanto que cuidare mi propia vida para verte feliz, tu haces que disfrute cada segundo del dia, haz hecho que mi vida cambie y salga el sol, el simple hecho de saber que despiertas a mi lado hace que todos los dias sean buenos"

"Bien, ahora que se lo que sientes por mi, la dejare pasar sin ningun temor. Pero…… no quiero nada de coqueteos eh?"

"Prometido"

"Ella fue la que me ayudo, se podria decir que gracia a ella estas aquí"

Michiru salio de la habitación y fue hacia la sala de espera en donde estaba Akemi esperando.

"Akemi, no tengo palabras para agradecerte el que me hallas ayudado, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedirmelo, estoy en deuda contigo, en serio"

"Michiru, si algo aprendi durante todo el tiempo que mis padres vivieron es a nunca dejar solo a nadie, siempre ser el apoyo de quienes mas te necesitan, por que se que el dia en que me sienta sola, yo se que de ahora en adelante tendre aunque sea el apoyo…… de una amiga"

"Por mi parte contaras con mi amistad y mi eterno agradecimiento. Por cierto… Haruka quiere conocer a quien le salvo la vida"

"Vamos, yo no le salve la vida, solo llame a la ambulancia"

"Bueno otro dia discutiremos eso, después de ver a Haruka podras regresar a la cena, lamento haberte sacado de tu evento"

"No hay problema, cuando regrese a Japón lo hice con la intencion de hacer amigas y las amigas se apoya en las buenas y en las malas"

"Una vez mas gracias Akemi" Michiru sonrió mientras Akemi iba caminando hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Haruka aun un poco debil.

Akemi toco la puerta y abrio, se encontro a Haruka acostada, fingia estar dormida pero se dio perfectamente cuenta de que Akemi entro a la habitación. Haruka queria averiguar que era lo que Akemi tramaba o tal vez ocultaba. Akemi se acerco hacia la cama en donde estaba Haruka y la miro fijamente.

"Ayy Haruka Tenoh, que vamos a hacer contigo, parece que no podremos platicar el martes por la mañana, ni hablar, subastaré la colección sin la presencia de de la famosa Haruka Tenoh" Akemi sabia que Haruka estaba despierta, y utilizo un tono muy sarcastico y divertido.

"Aun no cantes victoria Akemi, esa conversación quedo pendiente y sera el martes por la mañana"

"Vaya!! Parece que no estabas dormida después de todo…. me alegra que estes bien, ahora……. me puedes decir que fue lo que paso? Michiru ya me dijo algo pero aun no entiendo que fue lo que provoco lo que te pasó"

"Akemi, agradezco que me hayas ayudado cuando llamaste a la ambulancia, pero desgraciadamente lo que paso, no te lo puedo decir"

"Pero, por que? Que tienes que esconder? Acaso no les he demostrado que soy digna de su confianza? A ti es a la unica a quien le he contado el motivo por el cual subasto la colección, no seas injusta"

"Akemi, no puedo hablar y punto"

"Bien, entonces no podré ayudarte"

"No necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglarmelas sola con ayuda de Michiru, gracias"

"Me parece perfecto Haruka Tenoh, no volvere a molestarte, nuestra cita sigue en pie si es que aun quieres hablar conmigo y ya que tu misma has trazado los linderos de seguridad entre nosotras, yo sabre respetarlos, pero quiero decirte que aunque no te agrade mi persona, Michiru sera mi amiga de ahora en adelante, te paresca o no, y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz. Te quedo claro?"

"Dijiste que nuestra cita es el martes. Hasta entonces Akemi Maruyama."

Akemi se quedo viendo fijamente a Haruka y después salio sin despedirse.

Haruka tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital y Michiru por supuesto se quedo con ella en su habitación para cuidarla, aunque Haruka habia vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

"Michiru……"

"mmphhh………dime Haruka?" Michiru estaba casi dormida, se veía preciosa, aun llevaba puesto el bello vestido azul y estaba recostada en el reposet que se encontraba junto a la cama en donde estaba Haruka y se estaba cobijando con el saco del smoking.

"Por que dejaste que entrara Akemi Maruyama?"

"Por que me lo preguntas?" Michiru apenas y podia mantenerse despierta

"Por que yo tenia entendido que Akemi no te agradaba"

"Sabes Haruka? Creo que la juzgue mal, aunque no confundas las cosas, aun creo que ella podria quitarme tu amor"

"Y eso que quiere decir?

"Quiero decir que ella se parece mucho a ti en el carácter y creo que ese es un punto muy grande a su favor"

"Por favor Michiru!! Acaso crees que yo podria fijarme en ella teniendote a ti?"

"Pues podria ser, después de todo, ella es muy bella y posee algo que te haria muy feliz, sabes a que me refiero verdad?" Michiru se referia a la colección de autos pero a Haruka le encantaba hacer enojar a Michiru.

"Si, tiene un cuerpo precioso y su rostro como el de una princesa y su voz es como una suave…….."

"Yo no me referia a eso Haruka Tenoh!!, Bien al parecer quieres quedarte mas tiempo en este hospital, después de todo mañana tengo el concierto con el apuesto Daiki Koizumi"

"Ese sujeto…. yo…… no creo que sea de fiar, creo que el fue el culpable de lo que me pasó"

"Por favor Haruka, tu desconfías de todas las personas que apenas conoces, Daiki tiene algo especial, no se, me sienti…….mmmmm……. no quisiera decir esto, pero me senti….. atraida por Daiki. No me malinterpretes"

"Entonces que tengo que pensar al respecto Michiru? Por lo menos dime de que manera te sentiste atraida"

"No te enojes Haruka, me refiero a que me senti atraida, como cuando veo el mar, o como cuando me transformo en Sailor Neptune, no puedo describirlo, pero sentir algo asi hacia Daiki, siento que podria hacerme daño y aun asi me siento atrida" La mirada de Michiru cambio, parecia muy preocupada y pensativa.

"Y aun asi quieres que me agrade ese sujeto?, Lo siento Michiru, no puedo ser hipocrita"

"Lo sé, pero no estas enojada conmigo o si?"

"Michiru, por mas que yo quisiera enojarme contigo, no podria, eres el amor de mi vida, por eso me preocupa que sientas eso hacia alguien a quien apenas conosco. Ahora duerme amor, debes descansar y mañana temprano nos iremos a casa".

"Dulces sueños, mi hermosa Haruka"

Ambas se quedaron dormidas el resto de la noche hasta que se hizo de dia. Extrañamente Michiru amanecio acostada y abrazada junto a Haruka. Michiru fue la primera en despertarse y se levanto suavemente cuidando que Haruka no se despertara, se metió al baño de la habitación y se arreglo un poco el cabello y se lavo la cara. Después de unos minutos el medico entro a la habitación con unos documentos en la mano.

"Buenos dias señorita Kaioh, aun no despierta?"

"No, es normal?"

"Permitame despertarla, debo revisar sus signos vitales"

"Dejeme hacerlo yo, por que si no va a estar de muy mal humor"

"Esta bien"

Michiru toco suavemente el rostro de Haruka resbalando sus manos por las mejillas y rozando sus labios. Haruka fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos hasta que estaba completamente despierta.

"Que bien que ya despertó, permitame revisarla"

El doctor la reviso completamente de sus signos vitales y cuando vio que todo estaba bien se dispuso a decir lo que habia salido en las pruebas que le hicieron a Haruka.

"Bien señorita Tenoh, es muy importante que sepa que el dia de hoy sera dada de alta de este hospital, sin embargo debo decirle en que condiciones entro a este hospital"

"Bien doctor, lo escucho"

"Despues de realizar estos estudios, el diagnostico es que usted sufrio una severa baja de energía, no podemos concebir como es que usted resistió semejante debilidad y considerando eso, mis colegas y yo nos sentimos aun mas sorprendidos de ver que en unas cuantas horas ha recuperado casi por completo sus fuerzas, lo que le aconsejo, es que descanse, no debe alterarse, ni hacer ningun tipo de esfuerzo fisico y sobre todo comer bien"

"Asi sera doctor, yo misma me encargare de cuidarla" Michiru no podia desperdiciar esa oportunidad

"Si es asi, no tengo nada de que preocuparme doctor" Haruka se sentia feliz de que Michiru seria su enfermera particular.

"Bien señorita Tenoh espero que se cuide mas de ahora en adelante, con su permiso, me retiro"

"Muchas gracias doctor" Michiru siempre se mostraba cortes.

Haruka y Michiru salieron caminando del hospital para tomar un taxi. Casualmente Akemi iba conduciendo en su Mustang convertible rojo hacia la exposición y se detuvo frente al hospital.

"Hola preciosas las llevo?"

"Hola Akemi, hacia donde te diriges? Michiru se alegraba de verla.

"Iba en camino a la exposición, debo revisar unos asuntos que deje pendientes, pero antes decidi pasar a ver como seguia Haruka y por lo que veo ya esta mejor"

"Gracias por molestarte, ya me siento mucho mejor" Haruka trataba de parecer fuerte pero aun se sentia un poco debil.

"Me alegra que ya estes bien, las llevare a su casa" Akemi trataba de portarse lo mas amistosa que podia aunque estaba acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad.

"Vaya!! Y yo que pense que ese tono de voz solo pertenecia a Haruka, veo que me equivoque" Michiru estaba feliz de ver a Akemi.

"A que te refieres Michiru?" cuando Akemi pronuncio el nombre de Michiru, parecio como si Haruka le estuviera hablando.

A Haruka le comenzaba a gustar la manera en que Akemi hacia su voluntad.

"De acuerdo, nos llevaras a casa, pero solo con una condición" Haruka no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear, ademas trataba de reivindicarse con Akemi.

"Ahora debo aceptar tus condiciones?" la actitud de Akemi era casi igual de hostil a la de Haruka

"Bueno preciosa, mi condicion es muy sencilla" Haruka trataba de convencer a Akemi.

"Bien, y que condicion es esa?"Akemi estaba intrigada.

"La unica condicion es que seas mi acompañante esta noche en el concierto de Michiru"

"Mmmmmm…... no se si deba aceptar"

"Anda, di que si preciosa, me encantaria llegar con una belleza como tu al concierto"

"Y tu Michiru? Estas de acuerdo?" Akemi trataba de tomar en cuenta a Michiru, después de todo ella le ofrecio su amistad.

"No te preocupes Akemi, Haruka siempre es asi y no solamente contigo, si no con cualquier mujer que tiene enfrente"

"Bien, ya que Michiru me tiene confianza…… de acuerdo, acepto ir con ustedes al concierto, me dara mucho gusto verte tocar el violin, pero antes debo terminar rapidamente unos asuntos que tengo pendientes por la noche. Ahora suban al auto que ya es tarde"

Las chicas subieron al auto y Akemi arranco a toda velocidad hasta que llego a la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

"Bien chicas, nos veremos en la noche, procuren descansar"

"Muchas gracias por traernos, nos veremos en la noche" dijo Michiru muy amablemente.

"Sabes manejar muy bien, haber que dia te enseño a correr autos, te parece?"

"Excelente Haruka estare encantada. Nos veremos en la noche"

El dia iba avanzando, Haruka permanecia en reposo mientras Michiru ensayaba, pero siempre juntas, asi que llevo su violin, ella no necesitaba nada mas, se sabia las notas de memoria, realmente era un prodigio.

Ya atardeciendo el momento de conocer a la nueva Sailor Scout se acercaba, Haruka ya estaba recuperada por completo y decidieron acudir a la cita. Mientras Haruka iba manejando hacia el templo Hikawa platicaban.

"Michiru, tu crees que podemos confiar en esa Sailor Scout?"

"No lo sé Haruka, por que lo enemigos anteriores eran Sailor Scouts"

"Con todo lo que ha pasado, no pudimos encontrar a Setsuna ni a Hotaru, que haremos?" Haruka a penas se habia acordado de ellas.

"Es verdad, pero de todas formas, como podriamos haberlas encontrado?, ellas decidieron irse después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia"

"Tienes razón, aun asi me preocupa que aun no sepan de la existencia del nuevo enemigo" Haruka estaba preocupada, no sabia de quien cuidarse en realidad.

"A mi tambien, veremos que es lo que nos tiene que decir esa Sailor Scout"

Ellas llegaron al templo Hikawa, las luces de la calle se acababan de encender y subitamente iluminaron dos figuras muy conocidas para ellas.

"Setsuna, Hotaru!! Cuanto tiempo sin verlas!!" Michiru corrio a abrazar a Hotaru, quien habia crecido un poco, después de la batalla con Galaxia y su decisión de irse con Setsuna.

"Mamá Michiru, me da mucho gusto volver a verte" Hotaru abrazó muy tiernamente a Michiru, después de todo, ellas se hicieron cargo de ella cuando era solo un bebé. Hotaru solto a Michiru y no pudo esperar a ir corriendo a abrazar a Haruka.

"Papá Haruka, que alegria!!" La niña no pudo aguantar la emocion de ver a Haruka y solto el llanto mientras la abrazaba.

"Hotaru, si que has crecido, me alegra que no nos hayas olvidado" Haruka estaba tan emocionada como Hotaru pero sabia disimular muy bien.

"Setsuna, que ha pasado desde que se fueron? Como supieron que un nuevo enemigo esta al asecho?"Michiru estaba intrigada.

"Gracias a Hotaru estamos aquí, recuerden que ella siempre ha sido muy sensible a las energias malignas, llamamos a su casa pero nadie contesto, asi que decidimos llamar a la casa de Serena Tzukino y ella nos informo de la aparicion de la nueva Sailor Scout, la verdad es que no sabemos nada al respecto pero todo quedara aclarado en unos minutos y sabremos las verdaderas intensiones del nuevo enemigo y la nueva Sailor Scout."

"Te aseguro que mis intensiones son las mismas que las de ustedes Sailor Plut, yo he sido elegida para cumplir con una sola mision"

Las chicas voltearon y saliendo de las sobras la Sailor Scout que las habia salvado anteriormente se mostraba segura y preocupada a la vez.

"Sailor Scouts un nuevo enemigo ha despertado y yo estoy aquí para proteger a la princesa, a sus guerreras y al futuro Tokio de Cristal, yo me encargare de destruirlo y protegere los talismanes y a quienes los poseen".

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa de Rei y se encontraron con la nueva Sailor Scout, ella estaba parada justo en medio del templo.

"Pero…. tu……es que ya llego el mometo?" Extrañamente Setsuna reconocio a la Sailor Scout.

"A que te refieres Setsuna?" Haruka le preguntaba a Setsuna sin dejar de mirar a la misteriosa Sailor Scout.


	9. QUIEN ERES TU?

Quien eres tu

_**Quien eres tu??**_

"Así es Plut, el ultimo enemigo ha escapado de la prision en que ha estado encerrado desde los tiempos del Imperio Lunar"

"Que enemigo, a que te refieres? Quien eres?" Haruka queria saber todo acerca del nuevo enemigo

"Vamos!! Contesta!!" Michiru tambien queria saber que estaba pasando, el por que de tantas cosas extrañas.

La Sailor Scout volteo y trato de identificar a Sailor Moon, y camino hacia ella. Cuando estuvo frente a Serena hizo una reverencia.

"Mi querida princesa, estoy aquí, por que su madre me designo para esta misión hace miles de años, ella sabia todo por lo que usted tenia que pasar y luchar para poder ser una digna princesa y veo que lo ha logrado con mucho éxito, ahora ya no le corresponde luchar, un nuevo enemigo esta cerca y mi deber es protegerla a usted, a sus protectoras y a los talismanes"

"A los talismanes?" Serena estaba algo confundida.

"Si el nuevo enemigo se apodera de los talismanes, el mundo correrá un gran peligro y ni yo ni ninguna de ustedes podrá detener el fin de este mundo"

"Me temo que has llegado un poco tarde, por que quienes poseen los talismanes somos nada menos que Sailor Guerreras" Haruka trataba de enfatizar ese punto.

"Queremos saber quien eres" Michiru sonaba demasiado segura de si misma y queria saber quien era esa Sailor Scout.

"De acuerdo, se los dire, yo soy la Sailor Scout que cuida y protege a la princesa y a sus guerreras, soy la Sailor que guarda la prision del fondo de la obscuridad del oceano, soy la Sailor de la vida, la pasión y el sacrificio, yo soy Sailor Sun."

"Pero…. por que has despertado? Acaso el escapo?"

"Asi es Plut……. el escapo y estoy aquí para destruirlo"

"Y no hay otro camino?" Setsuna sonaba demasiado preocupada

"No…… no lo hay" Sailor Sun sonaba muy convencida de lo que significaba su misión.

"De que hablas? Que misión? "Quien es el nuevo enemigo?" Lita intervino en la conversación de Setsuna y Sailor Sun.

"Yo se los aclarare todo…." Sailor Sun estaba decidida a contar toda la historia cuando de pronto intervino Setsuna.

"No…… yo se los contare. Verán…….. En los tiempos del Imperio Lunar habia una princesa que cuidaba del mar, su planeta protector era Neptuno, que mas tarde la haria convertirse en una Sailor Guerrera. Ella tenia un joven que la ayudaba, el cuidaba de todas las criaturas marinas y al mismo tiempo proveia de agua a todo el imperio, el era el guardian de la princesa del mar, su nombre era Cetu**s**. Desgraciadamente el poder que le fue conferido le fue retirado ya que se revelo al descubrir que los poderes especiales de las Sailor Guerreras eran por obra de los talismanes pertenecientes a cada uno de los planetas. Descubrio tambien que los talismanes juntos podían formar un poder sin igual, un poder tan grande como para destruir el Imperio Lunar y crear uno propio. Al mismo tiempo descubrio que una enorme y puro sentimiento existia entre las princesas de Neptuno y Urano, el siempre estuvo enamorado de la princesa de Neptuno y sus celos lo enfureciendo. Su ambicion se apodero de el, a tal grado que intento engañar por separado a cada una de las sailors y quitarle a cada una de ellas su talismán a cualquier precio. Antes de que lograra perpetrar el sinietro plan, la Reina Sereniti lo confino a las profundidades del mar para que no hiciera mas daño y se mantuviera alejado de las Sailor Scouts. Antes de ser sentenciado Cetus ataco a la Reina pero fue inútil por que el poder de la Reina era superior al de el y fue asi como creo una Sailor Scout con el suficiente poder para confinarlo en una celda en lo mas profundo del mar, tomo el poder del sol y así creo una Sailor Scout que crearía y guardaría de su prisión para que no escapara. Desgraciadamente la Sailor murio mientras luchaba contra el y consiguió asi encerrarlo en una celda que aguantaría hasta el dia en que volveria a despertar. Después de que la Reina murio le dio la oportunidad de reencarnar como una nueva persona, aunque su mision seguia latente y despertaria antes de que el enemigo lo hiciera "

"Desgraciadamente con el tiempo la fuerza que cuidaba de el fue insuficiente y logro escapar, eso me permitió volver antes de que el enemigo atacara, yo regrese a mi misión hace unos meses, así fui adquiriendo experiencia y conocí mas al enemigo por medio de visiones ya que yo era una persona con una vida normal, como lo eran ustedes" enfatizo la Sailor solar

"Y que harás ahora? El poder del enemigo es muy fuerte, nosotras ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos" dijo Rei.

"Muchas gracias Sailor Mars, lo único que les pido es que nunca esten solas, protejan a la princesa como lo han hecho hasta ahora, yo me encargare de proteger a las guerreras y a sus talismanes y les prometo que destruiré al enemigo" mientras decia esto Sailor Sun empuño su mano.

"Y cual es tu verdadera identidad? Como es que sabes la verdadera identidad de todas nosotras?" Michiru quería saber todo acerca de ella.

"Cuando ustedes conozcan mi verdadera identidad, el momento de la batalla final habrá llegado y el como es que conozco la verdadera identidad de de cada una de ustedes, no tiene importancia. Es mejor que no conozcan muchas cosas de mi, asi no interferirán en mi misión"

"Como es que no te había percibido antes?" Hotaru estaba sorprendida.

"Así es como deben ser las cosas pequeña Sailor Saturn, ahora debo irme, deben confiar en mi, estaré cuidándolas a cada una de ustedes, el enemigo esta al acecho"

"No es necesario que nos cuides, Michiru y yo podemos cuidar muy bien nosotras" Haruka parecia muy molesta y se referia a Satsuna, Hotaru y Michiru.

"Te lo advierto Sailor Uranus, ni tu, ni nadie interferiran con lo que tengo que hacer, no lo permitiré. Cuidare de todas ustedes, en especial de Sailor Neptune que es la que mas corre peligro, el enemigo no solo quiere apoderarse de tu talismán, sino de tí a costa de lo que sea"

"Yo no permitire que interfieras en nuestras vidas, nosotras hemos cuidado de la princesa y hemos salvado al mundo muchas veces, Que te hace pensar que no podremos derrotar a este enemigo si unimos nuestras fuerzas?" Haruka trataba de imponer su fuerza, aunque ella sabia que tan fuerte era el nuevo enemigo.

"Por favor Haruka, ella debe cumplir con su misión y nosotras ….." Setsuna fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Nosotras ya no servimos para nada mas que para dar molestias……a eso te refieres?" Michiru siempre era fiel a los pensamientos de Haruka y los sostenia.

"La misión de ustedes no tiene nada que ver con la mia, ustedes no pueden interferir, cuando haya terminado con mi misión yo habre……" la Sailor Scout se afligió y agacho su mirada.

"Tu habrás…… que?" pregunto Serena.

"No puedo decírselos…… ahora debo irme, nos veremos pronto Sailor Scouts" la Sailor Scout se fue desapareciendo de entre las sombras.

"Espera….. no te vayas!!"grito Amy

"No la detengas, ella nunca será una de nosotras" Haruka toco el hombro de Amy.

"Por cierto ……. Ya estas mejor?" dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a Amy.

"Si, muchas gracias las heridas solo fueron superficiales" Amy volteo a ver a Serena, ella parecia estar confundida.

"Serena, estas bien?"

"Si Amy, es solo que……" Serena volvio a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

"No te preocupes "Cabeza de bombón" nosotras nos haremos cargo, todo estara bajo control" Haruka trataba de darle ánimos a Serena.

"Ahora debemos irnos, recuerda que tenemos un compromiso Haruka" Michiru no quiso avisarles a las chicas acerca de su concierto de violin, pensaba que no era lo suficientemente importante como para invitarlas.

"Es verdad, vámonos Hotaru, Setsuna?" Haruka queria que Hotaru y Setsuna regresaran a vivir con ellas.

"Si, nos veremos después chicas, vámonos Hotaru" Setsuna tomo la mano de Hotaru y se fueron caminando atrás de Haruka y Michiru.

"Adios chicas!!" la voz de Hotaru aun era muy dulce

Michiru debia regresar a su casa para poder empacar su violin y su vestido que usaria esa noche, no habia escusa, Hotaru y Setsuna eran invitadas de honor, aun que habian olvidado algo……. Akemi!!

Cuando llegaron a su casa un fabuloso convertible rojo estaba afuera y una hermosa mujer de vestido negro estaba tocando el timbre.

"Chicas!! Comenzaba a creer que se habian ido sin mi" Akemi volteo a ver a Haruka y a Michiru.

"No, fuimos a terminar con unos compromisos, pero ya estamos listas nada mas esperamos a que Michiru vaya por sus cosas y nos iremos, por cierto, permiteme presentarte, ellas son Setsuna Meioh y Hotaru Tomoe, ellas son…… el resto de mi familia" Mientras decia esto Haruka tomo de los hombros a Hotaru.

Akemi sonrió y se inclino para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Hotaru:

"Vaya!! Eres una jovencita muy linda, me da mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Akemi Maruyama"

"Que amable es usted, a mi tambien me da mucho gusto conocerla" Hotaru

"Encantada de conocerte Setsuna, espero que seamos amigas"

A Setsuna le agrado mucho Akemi por como trato a Hotaru, y estrecho su mano.

"El gusto es mio, me encantaria conocerte mas, yo creo que si podremos ser amigas"

"Ellas viviran con nosotras de ahora en adelante, y nos acompañaran al concierto de Michiru"

"Sabes Haruka? Hotaru y yo estamos algo cansadas, el viaje hacia aca fue agotador, mejor nos quedaremos a descansar, no me gustaria que Hotaru se quedara dormida durante el concierto"

"Estas segura Setsuna? Yo tengo suficiente pases para que puedan entrar" dijo Michiru mientras iba saliendo con todas sus cosas.

"Permiteme ayudarte" Haruka tomo el vestido y el violin y los puso en la cajuela del convertible amarillo.

"No Michiru, nos quedaremos a descansar, no te importa, verdad?" Setsuna se veia cansada.

"No hay problema, ocupen sus habitaciones, ya estan listas para que descansen, hay comida en la cocina y….."

"Y ya saben que están en su casa, vámonos Michiru" A Haruka le encantaba que Michiru hablara pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Regresaremos mas tarde, nos mantendremos en contacto por si pasa algo"

"Michiru, tu si que sabes como cuidar a tu familia, me encanta tu entusiasmo, ellas estarán bien, solo serán unas horas" Akemi sonrió a Michiru mientras hablaba.

Las chicas arrancaron en el convertible amarillo y Akemi se fue en su auto rojo, siguiéndolas. Finalmente llegaron al Auditorio de la Ciudad 10 era reconocido por ser una de las salas de conciertos mas bellas. Aunque corria el rumor de que seria clausurado por problemas con los propietarios. Cuando llegaron Akemi se puso muy seria.

"De manera que el concierto sera aquí?" pregunto Akemi con un tono muy serio.

"Si, hay algún problema?" pregunto Michiru.

"No…… de ninguna manera, dime Michiru, te gusta esta sala de conciertos?"

"Claro!! Esta sala es una de las mas hermosas de Japón, sin mencionar que cuenta con excelentes instalaciones"

"Y dime…… te gustaría algún día llegar a tener una sala como estas?"

"Bromeas? Eso seria un sueño, seria lo mas maravilloso que me podría pasar, aunque una sala como esta, es exageradamente cara, aun así la idea de tener una sala como esta suena maravillosa." Michiru volteo a ver a Akemi.

"Bien, Michiru, ve a tu camerino, debes ir a cambiarte de ropa ya casi es hora de que comience el concierto" Haruka le entrego sus cosas a Michiru.

"Si, tienes razón, nos veremos en mi camerino después del concierto, de acuerdo?"

Michiru se alejo de Haruka y Akemi. Rápidamente llego a su camerino y a los pocos minutos ya estaba lista, el concierto no era muy importante, asi que no tuvo que arreglarse mucho, aun así se veía hermosa.

Haruka y Akemi tomaron sus lugares en primera fila y esperaron a que empezara el concierto.

"Dime Haruka, Michiru va a tocar solo con la orquesta?"

"No, ella va a tocar en conjunto con otro violinista"

"No creo que sea tan bueno como Michiru"

"Definitivamente no lo es, aunque nunca lo he escuchado, se que no es tan bueno como Michiru"

Las luces se apagaron y el concierto dio inicio con la maravillosa orquesta tocando un hermoso vals, después, a media pieza desde una plataforma que salia del piso aparecio Michiru tocando su violín dejándola tocando un hermoso solo hasta que después la orquesta la volvio a acompañar. Poco después la oquesta volvio al silencio mientras Michiru seguia tocando su violín de otra plataforma iba subiendo Daiki, quien acompaño el violín de Michiru con el suyo, Michiru termino su partitura y dejo tocando un solo a Daiki hasta que al final la orquesta y Michiru terminaron la pieza junto con Daiki.

Akemi se puso de pie pero no fue precisamente por la maravillosa ejecución de Michiru si no por otra causa……

"Pero que…… tu" Akemi estaba pasmada, mirando fijamente al joven ciego, no podia ni hablar hasta que Haruka la hizo reaccionar.

"Verdad que no es tan bueno como Michiru?... Akemi, esta todo bien?" Haruka se sorprendió, vio que Akemi estaba muy nerviosa y no apartaba la vista del joven.

Finalmente Akemi reacciono y sacudio levemente su cabeza y volteo a ver a Haruka quien la miraba con cierto asombro

"Eh??... este…. Si, si estoy bien gracias, sabes? Debo irme, creo que no me siento muy bien" Akemi estaba sudando y sus manos estaban mojadas.

"No puedo dejarte ir asi, permiteme acompañarte tu me ayudaste ayer y creo que te lo debo"

"Nnno….no digas tonterias!! Debo irme, y si quieres devolverme el favor, en cuanto termine el concierto ve a su camerino, no la vayas a dejar sola. Esta bien?"

"Claro, pero…. estas bien?" Haruka parecia confundida.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, debo irme…… Adiós" Akemi salio prácticamente corriendo de aquella sala.

El concierto siguió durante media hora mas, las personas se paraban de su asiento para aplaudir a los magnificos violinistas, asi concluyo el concierto. Y acordandose de la promesa que le habia hecho a Akemi, Haruka fue la primera en salir de la sala directamente hacia el camerino.

Michiru llego a su camerino y ya la estaba esperando Haruka:

"Sabia que ese sujeto no era tan bueno como tu, muchas felicidades Michiru, lo hiciste como siempre, eres excepcional"

"Jajaja Gracias Haruka que amable eres, y no es lo unico que se hacer bien……la pintura tambien es mi fuerte jajaja" Michiru abrazo a Haruka muy sensualmente tenia una especie de mirada seductora.

"Se que es lo que mejor sabes hacer preciosa…… por que no nos vamos ya??" dijo Haruka siguiendo con el juego del coqueteo

"Por que primero debo cambiarme…… por cierto, que sucedió con Akemi? Por que se fue asi del concierto?"

"Disculpala, no se sintio bien y se fue, la verdad es que se fue algo muy extraño, ella se puso muy nerviosa cuando vio a ese sujeto y simplemente se paro y se salio de la sala, no pude detenerla, lo siento"

"No te preocupes Haruka, pensandolo bien me convino que se fuera"

"Por que?" Haruka miro a Michiru algo confundida.

"Por que puedo estar a solas contigo en el camerino……" Michiru jalo de la corbata a Haruka y le dio un beso muy apasionado…..

Mientras tanto en el camerino de Daiki alguien lo estaba esperando:

"Te estaba esperando Cetus, o mejor dicho…… Daiki Koizumi, ese es tu nuevo nombre verdad?" Mientras escuchaba esto Sailor Sun cerro la puerta, para evitar que escapara.


	10. EL VIOLINISTA MARAVILLA

Quien eres tu

"_**El violinista maravilla"**_

"De que habla señorita? No entiendo" Daiki puso una mirada algo aterradora

"Mejor para ti que no entiendas, sigues utilizando los mismos trucos sucios, a mi no me vas a engañar, sabias que te puedo destruir en este momento?

La mirada de Daiki cambio, y sus ojos que parecian opacos debido a sus ceguera de pronto se tornaron cristalinos, después volteo a verla con una mirada maligna, que daba miedo.

"Sabes muy bien que no, por que aquí hay mucha gente y podrias matar a las poseedoras de los talismanes" Daiki reconoció a la Sailor Scout.

"Ahora que se quien eres voy a desenmascararte con ellas, y cuando sepan quien eres dudo mucho que quieran seguir con tu amistad, sobre todo Michiru"

"No seas tonta, si me descubres, tu verdadera identidad tambien se descubrira y todos los planes que tienes se vendran abajo. Aunque si lo pienso bien me conviene que me descubras, eso me dara ventajas Jajajajajaja"

"Callate!! Te advierto que te estare vigilando, y de ahora en adelante no permitire que te acerques a ellas" lo acorralo contra un muro con sus puños.

"Ellas jamás dudaran de un pobre e indefenso ciego, no podras hacer nada para evitar que esté cerca de ellas, poco a poco ire acabando con Uranus, y cuando ella este fuera de mi camino Neptune será mia."

"No te lo permitire, primero acabare contigo, no me importa que se desubra mi verdadera identidad, y cuando todo acabe………" bajo su mirada con cierta tristeza.

"Jajajaja aun no aceptas tu destino?"

"Mejor disfruta tus últimos dias con vida, por que en cuanto todo este listo no dudare en destruirte" La Sailor Scout salio del lugar sin ser vista.

Unos cuantos minutos después de aquel incidente, salieron Haruka y Michiru del camerino. Haruka aun arreglaba unos mechones despeinados de su cabello.

"Vaya!! Que forma de demostrar en lo que eres buena!! Definitivamente puedo asegurar que eres una mujer muy versátil"

"Gracias Haruka, me alegra que te sientas complacida con mi versatilidad" después de decir esto Michiru solto una breve y discreta carcajada.

"Espero que nunca le muestres a nadie mas esa versatilidad" lo que dijo Haruka provoco aun mas la risa de Michiru.

"Por supuesto que no Haruka, mi versatilidad es solo tuya" cubrio su boca con su mano para seguir riendo.

Haruka tomo a Michiru por la cintura y ella la abrazo también, así caminaron Michiru iba sosteniendo su violin en su estuche y Haruka llevaba el vestido dentro de una funda protectora. En unos segundos estaban subiéndose al auto. Justo antes de salir del estacionamiento pudieron notar que Daiki estaba afuera platicando con unas personas.

"Mira Haruka, ahí esta Daiki, por que no lo llevamos a su hotel?" Michiru volvio a atacar a Haruka con esa mirada dulce que hacia que se derritiera.

"Pero Michiru, tal vez el ya tenga quien lo lleve, ademas debemos ir a casa, por que Setsuna y Hotaru nos estaran esperando"

"No creo que ellas esten aun despiertas, después de todo, estaban cansadas o no?" Michiru insistia bastante y Haruka no resistio la presion.

"Bueno esta bien Michiru, pero baja tu por que no puedo dejar aquí el auto"

Michiru bajo del auto y se acerco a Daiki inmediatamente la gente se amontono para felicitarlos y tomarles fotografias. Unos segundos después Michiru se acerco a Daiki y le dijo:

"Daiki, como piensas regresar a tu hotel?"

"Jajaja, aun no lo habia pensado, es que el concierto tuvo tanto éxito que me olvide de pedir un taxi antes de salir del camerino"

"No te preocupes, Daiki, Haruka y yo te llevaremos, te parece bien?"

"No se molesten, yo lo llevare, disculpen por salirme asi del concierto pero mi sistema digestivo aun no se acostumbra a la comida de aquí, lo siento" Akemi se sonrojó.

"No te preocupes Akemi, pero ya te sientes bien?" Michiru veia a Akemi brindandole una sonrisa.

"Si, ya todo esta bien, Gracias, pero, por favor permite que sea yo quien lleve al joven a su hotel, para mi no sera ninguna molestia, ademas, mi casa queda cerca de la zona hotelera de la ciudad y por mi no habra ningun inconveniente"

"Que hermosa voz tiene usted señorita, pero esta segura? A mi me da mucha pena" El joven tenia una mirada de preocupación.

"No te preocupes Daiki y para que ya no seamos extraños me presento contigo: Mi nombre es Akemi Maruyama"

"Mm…mucho gusto señorita Maruyama, yo soy Daiki Koizumi"

"Claro, y eres un gran violinista, debo decir que después de Michiru, eres el mejor" Akemi rió breve y discretamente.

"Gracias, lo acepto como un cumplido, la señorita Michiru es excelente con el violin y posee una hermosa voz. Debo agregar que después de Michiru, usted tiene la voz mas hermosa" Daiki queria regresar el cumplido.

Haruka se estaba exasperando y toco la bocina del auto, esto hizo que Michiru volteara hacia el convertible amarillo.

"Bueno Akemi, parece que mi acompañante no goza de muy buena paciencia, me tengo que ir, entonces que dices Akemi, te llevas a Daiki?"

"Claro!! Ya te dije que por mi no habrá ningún problema Daiki llegara sano y salvo a su hotel"

"Estas de acuerdo Daiki?" Michiru volteo a ver a Daiki.

"Ss……si, e…esta bien" la mirada del joven seguía insegura y temerosa.

"Bien, me alegro, nos veremos después, cuídalo mucho Akemi"

"Pero por supuesto Michiru, el estará en muy buenas manos" Akemi le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a Daiki.

Mientras decia esto Akemi se acerco al oido de Daiki y le murmuro algo, cuando Michiru volteo a ver a Akemi y a Daiki, ellos se estaban despidiendo de ella con sus manos. Michiru se volvió a subir al auto.

"Que sucedió? En donde esta el "Violinista Maravilla"?" Haruka utilizó su peor sarcasmo.

"No me gusta que utilices esos apodos tan despectivos con alguien a quien a penas conoces Haruka" Michiru sonaba demasiado molesta.

"Lo siento…." Haruka se quedo muda, por la reacción de Michiru.

Durante el trayecto de regreso hacia su casa, ninguna de las dos hablo, Haruka se preguntaba.

"Por que habrá reaccionado asi Michiru? Realmente me excedí del limite?"

Haruka parecia consternada y afligida, miraba hacia el camino mientras pensaba una y otra vez. Hasta que fue interrumpida por Michiru, quien acaricio con una mano la mejilla de izquierda de Haruka, eso eso provocó que volteara levemente a verla de reojo.

"Que sucede?" Haruka se portaba muy seria

"Por favor no te sientas mal, no me gusta que existan problema entre nosotras"

"A que te refieres? Yo no tengo ningún problema ni contigo, ni con ese sujeto"

"Sabes muy bien que si, desde que conocimos a Daiki hubo algo en el que no te agradó, lo se, por que te conozco mejor que nadie"

"Realmente crees conocerme mejor que nadie?"

"Claro, a no ser que me hayas ocultado algun secreto o si?

"Lo unico cierto es que uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas"

"A que te refieres con eso"

"A nada Michiru, a nada"

"No me quieras tomar por tonta, dime a que te referias"

"Vamos Michiru, no hagamos de esto un motivo para pelear si?"

"Es que acaso te referías a que no se con quien estoy viviendo, ni con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida? Es eso a lo que te referias?"

"Por favor Michiru, no reacciones como una niña"

"Ahora resulta que no soy lo suficientemente madura para entender lo que estas diciendo?" Michiru estaba muy molesta.

Haruka freno en seco.

"Ya basta Michiru!! No quiero que ese sujeto sea un motivo para que estemos peleadas"

"Claro!! Para ti es muy facil culpar a los demas de las cosas que dices sin pensar"

"De que estas hablando Michiru? Ahora resulta que no soy una persona racional? Pues dejame decirte que se perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!!"

"Por supuesto, el Gran Haruka Tenoh siempre tiene la razon!!"

"No te burles de mi Michiru!! Ya Basta!!"

"Entonces tu si tienes todo el derecho de burlarte de los demas verdad?"

"Ahh!! Ahora entiendo todo, vez como el problema siempre fue ese sujeto?"

"No malinterpretes las cosas, no permitire que me pongas a mi como la unica que hace las cosas mal"

"Yo no te estoy culpando de nada!! Lo que no me parece es que le tomes tanta importancia a ese sujeto y que ese sea el motivo de tu enojo conmigo, piensalo bien Michiru, y te darás cuenta que desde que nos conocimos nunca tuvimos ninguna discusión a causa de nadie. Que es lo que tiene este sujeto en especial que logra que te pongas en contra mía?"

"Pues si lo pienso bien, yo también tendría un motivo por el cual sentirme celosa, acaso yo provoque alguna riña entre nosotras cuando te vi abrazando a Akemi Maruyama? Acaso no le estabas tomando demasiada importancia a alguien a quien apenas conocías?"

"Por favor Michiru!! Son cosas muy diferentes, además yo si, tuve la decencia de contártelo todo, aunque si lo pienso bien fue una indiscreción de mi parte haberlo hecho, pero sabes algo? No me arrepiento por que confío en ti y se cuanto te quiero, y por eso te cuento todo lo que me pasa y si de algo tienes que estar segura es de que yo jamás pondría a nadie por encima de ti"

"Yo no tengo nada que ocultarte, por que nunca he platicado nada mas que lo que has escuchado con Daiki, ahora me sales con que yo si te podría ser infiel?"

"Vez como malinterpretas las cosas? Jamás pensaría eso de ti"

"Y como debo interpretar tus palabras?"

"Mira Michiru, ya me canse de estar discutiendo lo mismo contigo, toma las cosas como quieras"

"Perfecto, me parece perfecto, entonces no hay nada mas de que hablar, esta noche dormiré con Hotaru, no te preocupes"

"No, yo seré quien dormirá con Hotaru esta noche"

"Haz lo que quieras Haruka y arranca de una vez por que estoy cansada y ya quiero llegar a casa"

Haruka volvio a arrancar el auto y acelero, unos minutos después llegaron a la residencia, sin embargo ninguna hablaba.

Mientras Michiru se matio al baño de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa para ir a dormir deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Haruka entrara y la abrazara y la besara como siempre, deseaba que todo lo que le dijo se esfumara con cada caricia, con cada abrazo y que sus besos borraran esas palabras que le quemaban la boca como pedazos de carbon incandescente. Sin embargo no pasaba nada, Haruka se cambio muy rapido y se fue directamente a la habitación de Hotaru. Cuando salio del baño Haruka ya no estaba en la habitación, solo estaban su ropa y sus cosas.

Haruka entro a la habitación de la pequeña Hotaru.

"Mmmph…….. quien es? Papá Haruka, que haces aquí?" A la pequeña le encantaba dormir escuchando la voz de Haruka.

"No te preocupes pequeña, vine a cuidarte el resto de la noche, puedo dormir contigo?"

"Claro que si Papá-Haruka pero por que? Tuviste problemas con Mamá-Michiru?"

"Nada de que preocuparse Hotaru, vamos a dormir si?"

"Esta bien, hasta mañana que descanses, te quiero"

"Yo igual mi pequeña Hotaru que descanses"

Haruka apago la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el buró. Intento dormir sin conseguirlo, se arrepentía mil veces de haberse referido así a Daiki, se arrepentía de haber hecho creer a Michiru que no la conocía, se arrepentía tanto de haber continuado con la discusión en lugar de haber dejado que Michiru ganara como siempre. Mientras abrazaba a Hotaru una tibia y dolorosa lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Era un hecho que no podría dormir esa noche, extrañaba tanto a Michiru, se sentía tan lejos de Michiru a pesar de estar a unos pasos de ella. Después que sintió que la pequeña Hotaru se había vuelto a dormir se levanto y deambulo por la casa unos minutos hasta que se detuvo frente a una fotografía en donde salía Michiru con una enorme sonrisa, aunque fuera una simple fotografía escolar ella seguía viendo a Michiru como una diosa. Se asomo por el ventanal vio que la ciudad estaba alumbrada como siempre, simplemente no podia soportar estar cerca de Michiru sin poder tocarla, besarla, asi que decidio cambiarse de ropa y salir. Lentamente entro a la habitación en donde estaba Michiru, quien tampoco podia dormir, aunque al notar que lapuerta se abria fingio estar dormida. Haruka tomo su ropa y salio de la habitación, se vistio dentro del baño de la habitación y cuando salio solo vio un lugar vacio junto a Michiru, su nostalgia no se hizo esperar y ya sin aguantar mas salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Tomo su casco y su motocicleta, salio caminando junto con la motocicleta para no hacer ningun ruido que despertara a nadie, no queria tener que dar explicaciones. Finalmente ya estando en la esquina de la calle hecho a andar la motocicleta y arranco a toda velocidad.

"No cabe duda que soy toda una tonta, todo lo arruino, ella solo quería mostrarse amable con ese sujeto, no debi decir nada acerca de el, debi guardarme mis pansamientos, esta vez ya la perdi, no….. Nooo, no lo puedo aceptar, debo hacer algo, pero que si ella no me quiere ni ver" Haruka pensaba sin parar, sus lagrimas eran un breve alivio de su frustración.

Mientras tanto en casa, Michiru sabia que Haruka habia salido en su motocicleta, sabia que Haruka estaba desesperada, Pero como pedirle perdon a Haruka? Como encontrarla?. Michiru sabia exactamente en donde encontrarla, su lugar favorito, el mirador hacia la Catedral Marina ahí siempre iba cuando se sentia triste con algun sentimiento, ahí fue en donde le dio su primer beso, ahí tenia que estar!! Michiru se levanto rapidamente y se vistio con lo primero que encontro, tomo su bolso y salio corriendo hacia el mirador. Michiru iba corriendo tan rapido como nunca lo habia hecho hacia el mirador y justo antes de llegar, Daiki quien ya podia ver se interpuso en su camino.

"Es hora de regresar a mi princesa Neptuno, tu gobernaras a mi lado este planeta"

"De que estas hablando Daiki? No entiendo, como es que ya puedes ver?"

"Estoy hablando de que tu eres mi princesa y yo soy tu fiel sirviente, ya no me recuerdas?"

"De que estas hablando, no puedo seguir aquí debo hablar con Haruka"

"Tu no hablaras con nadie, mas que conmigo, me amaras de ahora en adelante, asi como yo lo he hecho desde que fui designado para servirte"

"Entonces tu eres…… CETUS!!"

"Sabes?? Me gusta mas mi nuevo nombre llamame Daiki"

"Michiru alejate de el, es peligroso" la voz era inconfundible, era la voz de……Akemi.

"Akemi vete de aquí, es peligroso que te quedes"

"No, es que no sabes quien soy, aun no es momento, no puedo, no lo hagas!!"

"HARUKAAAAA!!" Grito Michiru con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que Haruka volteara y se encontrara con Michiru, Daiki y Akemi.


	11. LA DESAPARICION DE MICHIRU

LA DESAPARICION DE MICHIRU

_**LA DESAPARICION DE MICHIRU**_

" MICHIRUU!!" Haruka corrio hacia el trio.

"Akemi vete de aquí, no te acerques" Haruka saco su pluma de transformación.

"NO Haruka, no lo hagas, hay alguien presente!!" grito aterrada Michiru mientras el tipo la sujetaba de los brazos.

"No me importa, hazlo tu tambien, no hay tiempo que perder, Plut, hay problemas estamos en el mirador de la Catedral Marina……. Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!! Transformación!!" Haruka se convirtió en Sailor Uranus frente a Akemi.

"Esta bien" ella utilizo todas sus fuerzas y se pudo liberar de Daiki, así saco su pluma de transformación.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!! Transformación!!" Michiru también se convirtió en Sailor Guerrera frente Akemi.

"Ahora si estamos listas para acabar contigo, Akemi!! Vete de aquí ahora!!"

"No, no puedo dejarlas solas!!"

"Akemi, vete de aquí después te lo explicaremos" dijo Sailor Neptune.

"Ahora que ya se convirtieron supongo que debo temerles verdad?? Bueno…… ahora solo falta una de ustedes Jajajajajaja" dijo Daiki, quien ya habia mostrado su verdadera personalidad.

"De que diablos estas hablando??" dijo Uranus

"De que solo falta que una de ustedes se transforme, y para ser sincero, seria la única que podría dar una batalla digna, no es verdad Sailor Sun?" Daiki volteo a ver a Akemi, quien se quedo helada. Uranus y Neptune se le quedaron viendo a Akemi, quien no pudo negar nada y solo pudo mirar hacia el suelo.

"No, no es verdad ella no puede ser….. Akemi??" dijo Neptune viendo a Akemi quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo con resignacion y tristeza.

"Vamos Akemi, habla………habla!!" Uranus tomo de los hombros a Akemi y la sacudio una y otra vez.

"Esta bien…… no puedo seguir escondiendo mas esto" Akemi saco su pluma de transformación.

"Por el poder del Sol!! Transformación!!" un fuerte destello cubrio a Akemi y se transformó en Sailor Sun.

"No……no puede ser, como pudiste ocultar algo asi!!" Uranus estaba muy enojada.

"No hay tiempo para eso, después hablaremos con ella, ahora es tiempo de trabajar" dijo Neptune.

"No, ahora es hora de irnos" dijo Cetus,

"Que??" Neptune volteo a ver a Cetus y su mirada se paralizo, y cayó en una especie de trance.

"No lo veas!!...Neptune!!" Grito Uranus.

"Dejame a mi… Atmosfera ….."

"No lo intentes por que no dudare en matarla si me lanzas una vez mas tu patética barrera" dijo Cetus en un tono amenazante.

Neptune caminaba hacia el aun en el trance en el que estaba. De inmediato el la tomo del brazo.

"No te la lleves, no lo hagas….. DETENTE!!" grito Sailor Sun.

"TIERRA……..TIEMBLA!!" Uranus ataco con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento llegaron Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn

"No, no lo hagas!!" grito Sailor Plut con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Cetus evadía el ataque con una especie de protección.

"Jajajajaja nunca volverán a ver a la princesa de Neptuno, NUNCA!!" Cetus desapareció junto con Neptune en sus brazos.

"NEPTUNE!!" Grito con todas sus fuerzas Uranus corriendo hacia la sombra que desaparecía rápidamente.

"Ahora se ha salido de mis manos, no se que es lo que vaya a hacerle a Michiru." Dijo Sailor Sun.

"De que demonios estas hablando?? Contesta!!" Uranus volvió a tomar de los brazos a Sun.

"Ya suéltame!! Piénsalo bien Uranus, por atacar sin pensar Neptune desapareció."

"Ya basta!! No importa de quien fue la culpa lo importante es hacer que Neptune vuelva" dijo Saturn con una impresionante madurez.

"En estos momentos será imposible hacer que regrese, pero pensare en una manera de hacer que vuelva, por lo pronto es hora de irnos, vamos chicas yo las llevare a casa, por que Haruka no podrá llevarlas en su motocicleta y ademas creo que aun no se quiere ir" dijo Sailor Sun mientras volvía a su verdadera identidad. Akemi abrió la puerta del hermoso convertible rojo y Setsuna y Hotaru se subieron.

"Quedarte aquí no hará que regrese, debemos informarle a la princesa de la luna y a las demás Sailor Scouts" le dijo Akemi.

"Déjame sola, quieres? Haz lo que quieras, no me importa" dijo Haruka quien le daba la espalda mirando el suelo.

"Esta bien, nos veremos el martes por la mañana, la cita sigue en pie, es importante que vayas" dijo Akemi con un tono muy serio.

"Ya váyanse, déjenme sola!!" grito muy enojada Haruka.

Akemi se quedo viendo a Haruka, noto que estaba llorando, jamas se imaginaria ver a Haruka Tenoh llorando, ella siempre se habia mostrado muy fuerte ante cualquier circunstancia. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Michiru en realidad significaba mucho para Haruka, era tal y como habia sido hace tantos años. Haruka amaba a Michiru!!

"Debo recuperar a Michiru a como de lugar!!" dijo Akemi aun manejando.

"Por favor no vayas a actuar sola, se que es tu mision, pero permitenos ayudarte" dijo Setsuna.

"Ahora que las conozco, me ha pasado lo que mas habia temido desde que acepte la misión" dijo Akemi con cierta satisfacción.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto la pequeña Hotaru.

"Me refiero a que con el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlas ya les he tomado mucho cariño, nadie me habia tratado como ustedes lo han hecho conmigo, mis padres siempre fueron ajenos a mis sentimientos y ahora que termine con mi misión……."

"Que pasara?" pregunto Hotaru

"Nada…… olvidenlo" dijo Akemi.

Mientras tanto aun en el mirador Haruka veia la Catedral Marina, recordando todos los momentos al lado de Michiru. El momento en que se conococieron, sus peleas para encontrar los talismanes, cuando lucharon contra el enviado del mal, y su batalla contra Galaxia todos esos recuerdos hacian que Haruka añorara aun mas fuertemente la presencia de Michiru. Sin sentirlo sus lagrimas mojaron su rostro.

"Te dije que siempre me miraras, tu venias a arreglar las cosas conmigo y por mi culpa ese maldito…….POR QUE!!"

Haruka estaba desesperada, sus lagrimas le impedian ver claramente, pero no podia dejar de llorar. Su desesperación la hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo, así lloro sin parar durante mucho tiempo. Haruka regreso a su casa después de unas horas, simplemente se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida. Despues de muchas horas de sueño Haruka se levanto se fue el baño para darse una ducha, desgraciadamente todo le recordaba a su querida Michiru, sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, después de un tiempo Haruka salio del baño, ya lista para las actividades de ese día. Hotaru y Setsuna sabian que la ausencia de Michiru le dolia mucho a Haruka. Asi que procuraron no tocar el tema.

"Hola Papá- Haruka me alegra que hayas dormido bien"

"Mmmm……gracias Hotaru" Haruka bebió su taza de café sin volver a decir ni una sola palabra.

"Haruka, no me gustaria tocar el tema pero debemos hablar con las Sailor Scouts" dijo Setsuna con un tono de preocupación.

"Haganlo ustedes, yo comenzare a buscarla desde ahorita, haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarla."

"No te precipies Haruka, recuerda que no puedes estar sola" dijo Setsuna.

"No te preocupes, tengo quien me este vigilando, acaso no lo recuerdas? La "fabulosa" Sailor Sun me protegerá!! aunque después de lo que paso con Michiru dudo mucho que me sea de mucha ayuda. Me voy" Haruka tomo sus llaves y su casco y salio en su motocicleta.

Setsuna y Hotaru salieron después de un tiempo, debian buscar a las chicas para avisarles lo que habia ocurrido con Michiru. Así que caminaron hacia la preparatoria en donde estaban las demas. Llegaron justo a tiempo ya que los lunes los dejaban salir temprano de la escuela.

"Setsuna, Hotaru!! Que hacen aquí?" pregunto Serena.

"Hemos venido a traerles una mala noticia, tenemos que hablar con ustedes, vamos al templo Hikawa, es necesario que esten todas presentes" Setsuna se veia triste.

Caminaron hacia el templo en donde se encontraron con Rei.

"Hola Setsuna, Hola Hotaru. Que sucede?" dijo Rei

"Sailor Scouts algo terrible ha pasado…… Michiru fue secuestrada por el enemigo"

"Pero como?? Por que no nos avisaron cuando atacó? Cuando fue eso?" pregunto Serena

"Ayer por la noche, después del concierto de Michiru"

"Tuvo un concierto y no nos invito??" dijo Mina algo molesta.

"No es el momento para reclamar eso" dijo Luna.

"Si la princesa de Neptuno entrega su talismán el enemigo se hará lo suficientemente fuerte para dominar su voluntad y sus sentimientos, sera capaz de matar y dominar mentes, sera capaz de convertir amor…… en odio…." Dijo Hotaru.

"No podemos permitirlo, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas" dijo Lita con su puño cerrado.

"Lita tiene razón jamas nos hemos rendido y esta no sera la ocasión, lucharemos con el corazon, y recuperaremos a Michiru" dijo Rei.

"Utilizaremos inteligencia y astucia para poder llegar al enemigo" dijo Amy sacando su pequeña computadora.

"Debemos tener mucho cuidado chicas, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz ahora que tiene a Michiru" dijo Setsuna.

"Y Haruka? Esta bien?" pregunto Serena.

"No, ella esta mal, se fue a buscar a Michiru por toda la ciudad, no soporta la idea de vivir sin ella." Dijo Setsuna muy preocupada.

"Dijo que Sailor Sun cuidaria de ella" dijo Hotaru.

"Pero eso es muy peligroso, aun no sabemos quien es, ni en donde la podemos encontrar" dijo Mina.

Mientras decía estas palabras una figura conocida se estaba haciendo presente, era la figura de Akemi.

"Hola chicas"


	12. LA MANSIÓN MARUYAMA

LA MANSIÓN MARUYAMA

_**LA MANSIÓN MARUYAMA**_

Rei recibió a Akemi con un abrazo.

"Hola Akemi, que bueno que has venido, en que te puedo ayudar?"

"Rei debo hablar con ustedes, es muy importante"

"En este momento estamos algo ocupadas pero en cuanto podamos iremos a tu casa si?"

"Es que no entiendes Rei, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles" Akemi insistía demasiado.

"Bien, dime que es tan importante que no puede esperar?" dijo Rei.

"Es……es…… es esto" Akemi saco su pluma de transformación.

"Que………que es eso?" Rei veía incrédula lo que tenia ante sus ojos.

"Debo hablar con ustedes, debo explicarles todo, por favor Rei" Akemi tomo las manos de Rei.

"Esta bien……adelante, puedes hablar" dijo Rei sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Chicas tengo que mostrarles quien soy en realidad" Akemi saco su pluma de transformación. "Por el poder del Sol!! Transformación!!" Akemi se transformo en Sailor Sun frente a las chicas.

"Akemi, tu eres……Sailor Sun?" dijo Serena algo confundida

"Así es princesa, mi identidad tenia que estar protegida, por que mi misión estaba en riesgo, y ahora que el enemigo tiene a una de las poseedoras de los talismanes es necesario que estén enteradas……la batalla final, esta por llegar"

Mientras tanto, Haruka viajaba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, buscando posibles lugares en los que podría estar oculto el enemigo, pero sin ningún éxito. Después y de un rato decidió descansar un poco, sabia que Michiru la necesitaba viva y que no ganaría nada con enfermarse, así que decidió tomarse un descanso. Se acerco a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí y ordeno una ensalada, después de todo no había comido nada, solamente el café que había tomado por la mañana. Mientras comía, volteo a ver la televisión que estaba transmitiendo las noticias.

"¡Esta confirmado! El día de hoy han sido cerradas las puertas del auditorio que marco la historia de esta gran ciudad, las puertas del Auditorio de la Ciudad 10 han sido cerradas!! Ya que la legítima dueña, la joven heredera Akemi Maruyama ha tomado posesión de la que hasta hoy ignorábamos es su propiedad. Cabe destacar que el ultimo concierto que fue presentado en el auditorio, fue el día de ayer en donde nuestra famosa violinista Michiru Kaioh en compañía del violinista ciego Daiki Koizumi. En el cual se sabe de muy buena fuente fue sin duda uno de los mejores conciertos de Michiru, después de su brillante actuación con el desaparecido grupo Three Lights. No sabemos los motivos que orillaron a la señorita Akemi a tomar la decisión de cerrar el auditorio, pero nuestros reporteros están buscándola para que de alguna declaración. Mas noticias, a las 6"

Haruka se levanto muy rápidamente, dejo la ensalada a medias, pagó y salio del lugar.

"MALDICION!!" Haruka tomo su motocicleta y se fue a toda velocidad.

"Que es lo que quiere? Por que lo hizo?" pensaba la motociclista

Haruka acelero lo mas rápido que pudo, pero la distancia hizo que se hiciera de noche. Saco la tarjeta que le había dado Akemi, y acudió a su casa. Era una enorme y hermosa mansión que estaba alumbrada por unos faroles antiguos, la fachada era sin igual. Digna de un rey. Haruka toco el timbre sin parar hasta que abrió el mayordomo:

"Lo lamento pero la señorita Maruyama no se encuentra en este momento"

"No me importa, la esperare, hágase a un lado"

Haruka empujo al mayordomo y se metió la mansión. Después que tomo asiento, el mayordomo se dio por vencido y le mando a la sirvienta, quien le ofreció algo de beber. Haruka solo pidió agua, se dedico a mirar a todo su alrededor, definitivamente el gusto de Akemi era exquisito, su casa estaba impecable, hermosa y muy confortable. Por una extraña razón Haruka se sentía cómoda en la casa de Akemi. Después de caminar por la estancia llego a una sala alterna, en ella había un hermoso piano de cola blanco con acabados en dorado, era precioso, Haruka se sintió atraída por el hermoso instrumento y se sentó. Al levantar la tapa y ver las bellas y blancas teclas no pudo evitar la tentación y comenzó a tocar la pieza que había inventado uno de esos días que nunca se olvidan, era exactamente la misma melodía que había inventado para despertar a Michiru de su sueño. Recordándola con lágrimas en sus ojos continuó tocando, sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Así continúo un buen rato, siguió tocando hasta que una voz la interrumpió.

"Creí que jamás iba a volver a escuchar ese piano" Akemi estaba recargada en el marco de la enorme puerta viendo a Haruka.

"Lo siento, es muy bello tu piano" dijo Haruka levantándose en el acto y limpiándose con la mano las lagrimas.

"No te preocupes, permíteme" Akemi sacó un pañuelo blanco y limpio las lagrimas de Haruka.

"Yo puedo sola, Gracias" Haruka le quito el pañuelo y termino de secarse las lagrimas.

"(suspiro) Era el piano de mi madre, me encantaba escucharla tocarlo, cuando era niña, después de que murieron mis padres lo mandé para acá, cuando entre y lo escuche, sentí como si ella hubiera vuelto" Akemi acaricio el piano con la yema de sus dedos. "Que bella melodía la que estabas tocando" Akemi dirigió su mirada hacia Haruka.

"Es una melodía de Michiru y mía" Haruka permanecía seria y fría.

"Es una melodía llena de amor" Akemi trataba de ser suave con Haruka, sabia como se sentía.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Haruka.

"Ahora? Que nuestra cita no era mañana por la mañana?" dijo Akemi muy tranquila.

"No estoy jugando Akemi, por que lo hiciste?" dijo Haruka en un tono muy fuerte.

"Hacer que?" pregunto Akemi algo retadora.

"Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, me refiero al Auditorio de la Ciudad, por que lo cerraste, sabes muy bien que a Michiru le gusta mucho ese lugar y que ahí fue su ultimo concierto, por que lo hiciste?" Haruka se volvió a acercar a Akemi.

"Por favor Haruka!! Tu también?? Los reporteros me han estado molestando todo el día, con muchos trabajos me pude escapar de ellos para poder ir a ver a las chicas al templo Hikawa y ahora ni en mi casa me salvo del interrogatorio?"

"Si Michiru estuviera aquí haría lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo, eso no es justo, el Auditorio es propiedad de la ciudad"

"Así como la colección de autos de mi padre, verdad?" dijo Akemi con un tono sarcástico.

"Deja los sarcasmos quieres? Que harás con el Auditorio? Por que lo cerraste?" Haruka se tranquilizó un poco, sabia que su tono fuerte no funcionaba con Akemi.

"Tengo mis motivos, a su tiempo los sabrás, si?" Akemi vio a Haruka con cierto fastidio.

"Siempre se tienen que hacer las cosas a tu manera verdad?" Haruka miro a Akemi.

"Así es, aunque no siempre me hacen caso, verdad Haruka?" Akemi escogió el peor momento para ser sarcástica.

"Seguro!! Si las cosas se hubieran hecho a tu manera Michiru aun estuviera aquí verdad?? El enemigo te hubiera escuchado y la hubiera soltado, es eso lo que quieres decir??" Haruka volvió a llorar.

"Trata de tranquilizarte Haruka, estas muy mal, lamento haber dicho eso, mejor tomate un tiempo, te dejare sola, mañana nos veremos en la cafetería que esta en la Plaza Comercial a las 10 AM. Esta bien? Procura descansar, puedes volver a tocar el piano si quieres, estas en tu casa. Nos vemos mañana"

Akemi salio de la sala alterna y dio instrucciones a la sirvienta para que le llevara algo de comer y estuviera al pendiente por si necesitaba algo. Después de esto subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Haruka se volvió a quedar sola en la sala alterna y se asomo a través de un gran ventanal, la luna estaba hermosa ese día.

"Es una luna que sin duda disfrutaríamos las dos, en nuestro lugar favorito" murmuró Haruka.

Cuando volteo encontró un poco de comida sobre el piano y una taza de café caliente. A Haruka le agrado el detalle de Akemi, a pesar de saber quien era. Tomo la comida, después de todo no había podido comer bien en todo el día y se moría de hambre. Después de un rato miro el piano, pensó en lo dolorosa que debió haber sido la perdida de su madre para Akemi. Toco un par de melodías más y se retiro a su casa en su motocicleta. Aunque aun se sentía triste, se sentía mas tranquila, era una extraña sensación de paz.

Llego a su casa y se encontró con Setsuna y Hotaru, estaban en la sala de la casa Setsuna estaba preparando las galletas favoritas de Haruka y Hotaru le estaba ayudando, la pequeña estaba cubierta de harina.

"Papá Haruka!! Arruinaste la sorpresa!!" dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

"Lo siento" Haruka cargó a la pequeña y le limpio el rostro.

"Encontraste algo?" pregunto Setsuna.

"Aun no, pero ahora si estoy segura de que la vamos a encontrar y la vamos a recuperar" dijo mas convencida Haruka.

"Me agrada que sientas esa fuerza, ten por seguro que así va a ser" dijo Setsuna mientras sacaba las galletas del horno.

Después de un par de galletas y una taza de café Haruka y las demás se fueron a descansar. Haruka se acostó y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas la almohada de Michiru, después de llorar un rato se quedo profundamente dormida abrazada de la almohada de su querida Michiru.

Al día siguiente se levanto y se arregló para irse a la cita que tenia con Akemi. Se despidió de Setsuna y de Hotaru y tomo sus llaves y decidió irse en su convertible amarillo. Después de manejar unos minutos llego a la plaza, caminando hacia la cafetería era victima de miradas de jovencitas coquetas, para Haruka no existía nada ni nadie tan importante como Michiru. Finalmente llego a la cafetería, Akemi ya la estaba esperando.

"Hola Haruka, me alegra que hayas podido venir" dijo Akemi, quien aun tenia la carta en la mano.

"La platica de ayer quedo pendiente" Haruka tomo la carta y la abrió.

La mesera se acercó para tomar la orden.

"Dos tazas de café por favor" pidió Haruka.

La mesera recogió las cartas y se fue, poco después llego con las tazas de café. Y comenzó la plática.

"Bien Haruka, debo decirte algo, espero que sea de tu agrado"

"Ya encontraste al maldito que secuestro a Michiru?"

"Aún no"

"Entonces no es una buena noticia" Haruka tomo la taza de café.

"He decidido…… no subastar la colección de autos" Akemi se veía consternada.

"En serio? No será por lo que paso verdad?" Haruka miro a Akemi quien bebía café, pronto se encontró con los ojos de Haruka.

"Debes saber que mi misión es lo mas importante en estos momentos, la subasta interfiere con mi tiempo, además, después de la ultima batalla yo……" Akemi dejo de hablar para beber mas café.

"Tu que Akemi?…… Que pasara contigo?" pregunto Haruka dejando la taza sobre el plato.

"El amor que sientes por Michiru es muy fuerte, espero que cuando se acabe todo esto, sepas hacer lo correcto, en estos tiempos recuerda que ya todo es legal, y mas los asuntos del amor. Cuando hay un amor verdadero y tan puro como el tuyo con Michiru, no hay barreras de ningún tipo que interfieran entre la unión de dos personas que sin importar su sexo quieran formalizar legalmente su relación. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando Haruka?"

"E……estas hablando de……." Haruka se sonrojó.

"Matrimonio Haruka, de eso te estoy hablando. Quiero que valga la pena lo que estoy por hacer" dijo Akemi tan segura como nunca lo había estado.

"Que es lo que vas a hacer?" pregunto Haruka


	13. LA VISIÓN DE REI

LA VISIÓN DE REI

_**La visión de Rei.**_

- "Eres muy persistente Haruka" dijo Haruka mirando a Haruka con una sonrisa.

- "Y tu sabes evadir muy bien las preguntas" le contesto Haruka.

- "Alguna vez habías considerado lo que te acabo de comentar?" le pregunto Akemi, evadiendo de nuevo astutamente la pregunta de Haruka.

- "A que te refieres?" pregunto Haruka mientras bebía café.

- "Me refiero a casarte con Michiru" dijo Akemi con tanta naturalidad que consiguió que Haruka se sonrojara.

- "E…ehmm por supuesto que ya lo había considerado, pero jamás tuve el valor de hacerlo" dijo Haruka casi soltando la taza de café.

- "No tuviste el valor de hacerlo?.......o no sabes como proponérselo?" Eureka!!! Akemi había descubierto a Haruka por completo.

- "Yo……ehmmmm….." por primera vez Haruka se quedo sin palabras con que contestarle a Akemi. Lo único que pudo hacer fue beber un el resto del café que había en su taza.

- "Esto si que es INCREIBLE!!!!" Dijo Akemi en voz alta.

- "Shhhhhhh!!! Silencio no es necesario que los demás se enteren" Haruka casi le tapó la boca a Akemi con sus manos.

- "Esta bien, yo te voy a ayudar, pero lo mas importante es, quiero saber si realmente quieres casarte con ella" Akemi soltó una risa muy suave y toco el hombro de Haruka.

- "Pero claro que lo quiero hacer, esa pregunta esta de más" dijo Haruka aun con unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

- "Quieres que te ayude? Bueno, no importa, te ayudare de todos modos, por que si no lo hago, jamas darás ese paso tan importante" dijo Akemi pidiendo la cuenta.

Después de que Akemi pagara la cuenta, en contra de los deseos de Haruka, se fueron caminando por la plaza.

- "Bien Haruka el primer paso para pedir la mano de Michiru en matrimonio es comprar un hermoso anillo, tiene que ser un Diamante, ya que es la piedra mas pura por excelencia, entendido? Elígelo azul, se vera hermoso en la mano de Michiru. Ayyyy!!!! Conozco una joyería que esta en esta plaza, te parece si vamos a verlos?? El dueño es mi amigo. Anda vamos!!!" Akemi jaló del brazo a Haruka, y a llevo casi a rastras a una enorme y bella joyería.

Haruka se sorprendió ante la gran variedad de hermosos anillos de compromiso, no sabia ni cual elegir. Justo cuando vio uno muy bonito e ideal para Michiru, Akemi la jalo fuera de la tienda.

- "Que te pasa? Ya había escogido el ideal, por que me sacaste?"

- "Ya te dije el primer paso, ahora que ya te diste una idea de que es lo que quieres para Michiru, busca en muchas mas joyerías, encontraras muchas opciones, la que mejor te convenza es la que elegirás, después elegirás el anillo a solas. Cuando regrese Michiru, todo tiene que ser muy especial, dile lo que sientes, lo que te salga del corazón, te recomiendo que sea en un restaurante o en un lugar especial para ustedes, te arrodillaras y le harás la pregunta" Akemi le repetía a Haruka que debía de hacerlo de una forma muy especial.

- "Y después?......Que hago?" Haruka ya había tomado confianza con Akemi.

- "Después? Lo que pase, es solo cuestión de ustedes dos"

- "Gracias Akemi, por todo lo que has hecho por mi" Haruka miro fijamente a Akemi.

- "Vaya!! Se te ha caído un gran trozo de hielo, las gracias te las debo de dar yo, por que haz comenzado a confiar en mi" Akemi tomo del brazo de Haruka.

- "Cuando regrese Michiru, quisiera que todas fuéramos amigas, ya no estarás sola jamás, ahora nosotras seremos tu nueva familia" Haruka tomo de los brazos a Akemi.

- "No……..no digas eso…….debo irme….adiós" Akemi se fue corriendo, Haruka pudo notar que Akemi iba llorando.

Haruka corrió para alcanzarla, por suerte la única persona que corría igual de rápido que ella era Michiru, así que no tardo mucho para alcanzarla. Akemi se estaba subiendo a su convertible rojo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- "Espera Akemi, acaso dije algo malo?" Haruka se paro junto a la puerta del conductor.

- "No….no es eso, no quiero que me tomen cariño, eso interfiere con mi misión, aun no puedo decírtelo, por favor Haruka déjame ir"

- "No lo haré hasta que no me digas por que el cariño que los demás te den interfiere con tu misión."

- "No puedes saberlo, no me obligues a decírtelo, no puedo" Akemi se recargo en el volante y comenzó a llorar.

- "Akemi por favor, dímelo, ahora no puedo dejarte ir así, y si te vas te seguiré en mi auto hasta que me lo digas, te lo advierto"

- "No puedo Haruka, si te lo digo puedes interferir con mi misión, por favor"

- "Bien, vete ya, no volveré a insistir" Haruka volvió a ponerse seria.

- "Es mejor que no lo hagas, a su debido tiempo sabrás por que no te lo quise decir" Akemi encendió su auto y se fue.

Después de que se fue Haruka tomo su auto y salio manejando de la Plaza. Iba pensando en Akemi.

- "Que será lo que oculta? Será tan grave como para hacerla llorar así? Por que no podemos tomarle cariño?" pensaba Haruka mientras continuaba manejando por las calles de la ciudad.

Después de eso, los pensamientos de Haruka se enfocaron en la tan esperada proposición de matrimonio, pensó que debía ser especial. Tenia la corazonada de que Michiru regresaría pronto, así que ese mismo día busco por toda la ciudad el anillo perfecto para Michiru. Finalmente y después de mucho elegir y después de muchas joyerías visitadas, eligió un anillo perfecto para Michiru. Haruka estaba muy feliz, llevaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba tan ilusionada!!.

Mientras Haruka iba manejando, la noche comenzó a caer, la ciudad se ilumino como de costumbre. Llego a su casa, saludo a Setsuna y Hotaru como de costumbre, así pasó el resto del día. Y aunque parecían tranquilas siempre permanecían alertas, por si el enemigo se volvía a manifestar.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa las chicas comentaban lo que había pasado con Akemi.

- "Saben chicas? Me alegra que Akemi sea Sailor Sun y no una persona desconocida" dijo Lita.

- "Tienes razón Lita pero, por que lo habrá ocultado? Será verdad eso de que su misión estaba en riesgo?" dijo Luna.

- "No, lo se pero debió haber tenido razones muy poderosas para hacerlo" dijo Artemis.

- "Y que razones son esas?" pregunto Mina.

- "Aun no lo sabemos, pero si las cosas son como ella dice, durante la batalla final, sabremos cuales fueron sus razones y por que quiso ocultarlas" dijo Amy.

- "Será algo malo?" pregunto Rei.

- "Creo que si fuera algo malo ya les hubiera hecho daño, lo que me deja con la única sospecha de que sea algo malo, pero que para ella" dijo Luna

- "Ahora que lo dices, recuerdan la primera vez que vino?" dijo Rei.

- "Si pero, no dijo nada importante……o si?" pregunto Serena.

"Es que ustedes no la escucharon, chicas, ella me dijo que su vida corria peligro y que no tenia alternativa, que habrá querido decir con eso?" Rei estaba pensando en ello.

- "Por que no consultas el fuego, tus predicciones sobre lo que va a pasar siempre son correctas" dijo Luna

- "Tienes razón, vamos, debo consultar el fuego, todo quedara claro en un momento"

Las chicas caminaron hacia el lugar de oración en donde Rei hacia sus predicciones, y se sentaron mientras Rei preparaba el fuego.

Finalmente se sentó frente al fuego para que le fuera revelado que era lo que les esperaba durante la batalla final.

- "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen" las llamas se alzaron frente a Rei y las chicas.

- "Muéstranos lo que pasara durante la batalla final"

El fuego se hizo cada vez mas intenso y Rei pudo tener la visión, después de unos segundos el fuego bajo su intensidad y Rei cayo sentada sobre sus pantorrillas.

- "No…no puede…ser" Rei estaba muy impresionada

- "Que viste Rei?" pregunto Serena

- "N……nada"

- "Ya dinos Rei, que es lo que va a pasar?" dijo Lita.

- "Dije que nada, creo que están exagerando" dijo Rei con el tono que le caracterizaba.

- "Estas segura Rei?" preguntó Amy.

- "Si Amy, estoy segura, perdón pero esto me dejo muy cansada"

- "No te preocupes Rei, nosotras debemos irnos, mañana nos veremos después de la escuela" dijo Serena

Rei se quedo a solas frente al fuego y así decidió ir a ver a Akemi, después de todo, ella era la que tenia su tarjeta de presentación, debía saber que era lo que Akemi tenia que decir al respecto. Rei tomo un abrigo y se fue caminando hacia la casa de Akemi. Después de caminar un buen rato llego algo cansada a la casa de Akemi. Toco el timbre un par de veces hasta que salio el mayordomo.

- "Buenas noches señorita, en que la puedo ayudar?"

- "Estoy buscando a Akemi Maruyama" dijo Rei aun recuperando el aliento.

- "Adelante pase, la señorita la atenderá en un momento"

Rei paso rápidamente hacia la sala y tomo asiento. Después de un breve tiempo Akemi bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Rei.

- "Hola Rei me alegra verte, debo confesar que me sorprende tu visita, Que te trae por acá?" pregunto Akemi mientras se terminaba de acomodar la bata larga de satín rojo.

- "Ya se tu secreto, el fuego me lo mostró" dijo Rei levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba.

- "Cálmate Rei, toma asiento. De que secreto me hablas?" Akemi estaba muy tranquila.

- "Del por que, no quieres que sepamos mucho sobre ti, ni que te tomemos cariño, se muy bien por que y antes de hacer que las demás lo sepan, quiero saber tus razones"

- "Bien Rei, sabia que con una persona tan especial como tu mi secreto no podía permanecer a salvo por mucho tiempo, ahora quiero pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie, hasta que ese momento haya llegado" Akemi cambio su semblante, de pronto se puso muy triste y muy seria.

- "Pero por que no quieres que se sepa? Nosotras te podemos ayudar para evitar que eso ocurra" Rei se acerco a Akemi

- "Por que no quiero que sus vidas corran peligro, la vida de Michiru depende de lo que voy a hacer, ahora entiendes por que no quiero que lo sepan? Y tu como Sailor Scout debes saber que la misión de una Sailor esta por encima de todo, mi misión es salvar a Michiru y destruir al enemigo, para eso fui creada, para que la princesa no tuviera que pasar por esto, por que la misión de Sailor Moon es llegar a ser la Neo Reina Serena en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, mi misión es proteger a la princesa de Neptuno y a la futura Neo Reina Serena, desafortunadamente he fracasado con Sailor Neptune, pero no permitiré que Serena corra ningún peligro, ni tampoco debo permitir que el enemigo se apodere de los talismanes, por eso decidí guardar el secreto, por favor Rei no digas nada……por favor" Akemi se sintió desesperada y comenzó a llorar.

- "Tranquilízate, Akemi no estas sola en tu misión, por que hay una misión que compartimos, y esa es la de proteger a Serena, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, utilizaremos todos nuestros poderes y nuestras fuerzas para facilitarte la cosas, no estarás sola. Eso te lo garantizo, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, solo dímelo"

- "Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si hay algo que quiero saber, me gustaria saber si puedes mostrarme, como esta Michiru"

- "Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, vamos al templo Hikawa en este momento sabremos que ha pasado con Michiru durante este tiempo"

Akemi subió rápidamente y se cambio de ropa, en muy poco tiempo ya estaba lista, saco su auto del garage y se fueron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al templo. Rei volvió a preparar el fuego y después de unos minutos ya estaba lista. Rei se arrodillo frente al fuego y comenzó.

- "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen" las llamas volvieron a hacerse impresionantes, Akemi estaba muy sorprendida.

- "Muéstranos en donde esta Michiru" el fuego se torno como en una especie de trance, de pronto Rei recibió la visión, Akemi no podía ver nada pero Rei si, después de unos minutos el fuego cesó Rei sabia en donde estaba Michiru.

- "Y bien, que sucede, en donde esta?" Akemi se acerco a Rei.


	14. EL TESORO DE AKEMI

EL TESORO DE AKEMI

_**EL TESORO DE AKEMI.**_

"Michiru esta inconsciente, El enemigo a intentado quitarle su talismán por todos los medios, afortunadamente Michiru aun no cede, esta dispuesta a morir antes de entregarlo, el enemigo se encuentra ubicado en la Catedral Marina es ahí donde debemos ir"

"Gracias por la información, algo mas?" Akemi se acerco a la puerta

"Si, en estos momentos la Catedral esta sellada por un poder maligno que es debilitado por los rayos solares"

"En este momento iré para allá, llama a las demás, pero por favor, no les digas mi secreto"

"No te preocupes Akemi, nos veremos allá, no hagas nada sola, por favor" Rei estaba preocupada.

"No te preocupes, iré por Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru nos veremos en el mirador.

"Esta bien, dense prisa" dijo Akemi mientras corría hacia su auto.

Akemi arranco a toda velocidad y se detuvo frente a la casa de Haruka, se bajó rápidamente y tocó el timbre muchas veces hasta que finalmente salió Setsuna.

"Que sucede?" dijo Setsuna

"Rei encontró a Michiru" dijo Akemi con un tono muy serio

"En donde?" pregunto Setsuna. De inmediato salio Haruka.

"En donde esta? Esta bien?" pregunto Haruka muy preocupada

"No hay tiempo que perder, en el camino se los diré. Vámonos!!!"

Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron con Akemi en el convertible rojo. Finalmente llegaron al mirador en donde las Sailor Scouts ya las estaban esperando. No tardaron mucho en transformarse, finalmente Akemi hablo.

"Muy bien chicas, ha llegado el momento, la batalla final ha llegado" dijo Akemi muy tranquila.

"Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, recuperaremos a Michiru" dijo Serena.

"Así será Sailor Moon, para eso fui creada, de una vez les advierto que esta, es mi batalla"

"Déjanos ayudarte el enemigo es muy poderoso, no podrás tu sola con el" dijo Sailor Mercury

"Mi misión es destruir al enemigo a costa de lo que sea, mi vida en este mundo, es pasajera."

"Pero por que? A que te refieres?" pregunto Uranus.

"Solo hay una manera de acabar con este enemigo y es con mi ataque final, Se llama Eclipse Solar, este ataque absorbe la fuerza del Sol y la concentrará en mi cuerpo, formando así un eclipse solar, solo así podré destruir al enemigo y recuperar a Neptune"

"Pero la fuerza del Sol es impresionante, no resistirás hacer ese ataque" dijo Uranus, muy preocupada.

"Lo se y es necesario hacer el ataque, si no lo hago, Michiru jamás regresará, por eso no quería que conocieran mi verdadera identidad, ya que al conocerme seria mas difícil para todas, incluso para mi terminar con esta misión, y es necesario que así ocurra. Ahora mi trabajo se ha multiplicado……por que……" Sun se trataba de sobreponerse pero las lágrimas salían solas.

"Por que se ha multiplicado tu trabajo?" pregunto Saturn.

"(suspiró) Cuando acepte esta misión, mis padres acababan de morir, me sentía sola, así que recibí una visión del pasado y ahí me di cuenta de la misión que tenia en la vida, yo estaba destinada a ser una Sailor Guerrera, eso me trajo aquí……y me di cuenta… que cumplir mi misión seria mas difícil, por que fácilmente me encariñe con todas ustedes"

"Yo buscare otro camino para destruir a este enemigo, utilizaremos todas nuestras fuerzas y acabaremos con el" dijo Sailor Moon.

"Es que no entienden que la única manera de acabar con este enemigo es con mi ataque final?" Sun trataba de hacerlas entender.

"No quiero que mueras, entiendes???" dijo Uranus

"Yo tampoco quiero morir, Uranus…… no quiero volver a perder lo que mas quiero, pero no tengo otra opción" Sailor Sun no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar.

"No lo permitiré, no harás el ataque, salvaremos a Michiru de otra manera" dijo Serena muy centrada en su papel.

"Y de que manera? Antes de que termines de pensarlo el enemigo la habrá matado, yo no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo, haré el ataque no me importan las consecuencias. Vamos, Michiru esta en la Catedral Marina." Sun corrió hacia un bote de velocidad, las demás la siguieron.

Después de navegar rápidamente sobre las aguas, llegaron a la Catedral Marina. Sun evadió el campo de fuerza maligno con un rayo solar y así pudieron entrar. Mientras iban caminando la memoria de Haruka la remonto a la batalla que tuvieron ahí, fue precisamente el lugar en el que la Copa Lunar apareció por primera vez, recordó cuando Michiru intento salvarla perdiendo así su vida, recordó aquella angustia, sabia que no soportaría volver a vivirla. Ahora todas iban conscientes de que una de ellas no regresaría con vida y esa era Sailor Sun. Serena pensaba sin cesar en una manera para evitar que Sun muriera…… pero cual???. Amy estaba escaneando todo el lugar con su mini computadora, buscaba el reloj de comunicación de Neptune era una forma de encontrarla en aquel enorme lugar. Decidieron separarse para poder cubrir mas lugares, así que caminaron Mercury con Plut, Venus con Saturn, Jupiter con Mars y por ultimo Sailor Moon con Sun y Uranus. Obviamente entre el trío antes mencionado se dio una platica muy interesante.

"Akemi, puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Sailor Moon.

"Por supuesto, dime" Sun le dio la confianza a Sailor Moon para que pudiera hablar con ella.

"Por que no podemos ayudarte a terminar con el enemigo?"

"Me encantaría que lo hicieran Sailor Moon, pero no puedo permitir que ni tu ni ninguna de ustedes corran peligro"

"Tu sabes todo acerca de este enemigo verdad?" pregunto Uranus.

"Así es Uranus, lo conozco muy bien, por que?" dijo Sun

"Recuerdas cuando me desmaye, que Michiru te llamo para que me ayudaras?"

"Si, lo recuerdo, ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó?"

"Ese mismo día conocimos a Daiki, se nos atravesó por la carretera, casi lo atropello. En fin después de llevarlo a la playa lo llevamos al hotel en donde se supone estaba hospedado" Uranus estaba recordando.

"Y que sucedió?"

"Cuando nos despedimos Daiki tomo mi mano y la besó, fue muy extraño, después de eso comencé a sentirme muy mal"

"Absorbió casi toda tu energía por eso te sentías así, el quiso matarte, afortunadamente tu poder como Sailor Guerrera fue lo que te salvo, la fuerza de tu planeta te brindo la energía suficiente para no morir y recuperarte pronto. El enemigo quería debilitarte para después atacarte y quitarte tu talismán, pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, por que te recuperaste muy pronto"

"Por que se desmayo Michiru la primera vez que ataco el enemigo?" pregunto Sailor Moon.

"Los poderes de Cetus son fuertes, pero lamento decirles que lo que provoco el desmayo de Michiru fue mi Atmosfera Solar, en ese momento no supe calcular mi poder y provoque una especie de inconsciencia temporal que sirvió por si el enemigo intentaba atacarla de nuevo, lo siento" Sun se sonrojó un poco.

"Como sabias en donde vivimos?" pregunto Uranus.

"Bueno, eso no fue fácil, tuve que ser muy hábil para poder seguirlas sin que se dieran cuenta" Sun les brindó una sonrisa.

"Por que aceptaste esta misión tan peligrosa?" pregunto Uranus.

"Como ya se los había dicho antes, cuando descubrí que yo era Sailor Sun estaba atravesando por una etapa muy dolorosa en mi vida, lo único que yo quería era estar con mi madre, casi no pude disfrutar de su presencia, eran raros pero hermosos los momentos que pasaba con ella, le encantaba tocar el piano para mi, lo hacia todas las noches que pasaba en casa, ya que siempre estuve en colegios de internos y cuando murió, sentí que lo había perdido todo, mi padre me dejo toda su fortuna, pero eso no cubría la presencia de mi madre, las fortuna y la colección de autos es lo que marca a mi familia en la sociedad, pero si puedo decir que tengo un tesoro ese es el piano de mi madre. Por eso cuando escuche que lo tocabas sentí como si ella hubiera vuelto, creo que si muero hoy lo haré satisfecha"

"Por que dices eso?" pregunto Uranus

"Por que encontré a quien dejarle mi mayor tesoro. Pienso que no quedaría en mejores manos que en las tuyas Haruka, en un museo jamás volverá a sonar, pero en tus manos volverá a sonar, tal como mi madre hubiera querido"

"Chicas encontramos al enemigo, vengan pronto" dijo Amy

El trío corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, por supuesto Haruka fue la que se adelanto primero que las demás, después de correr un rato se encontró con Amy y las demás chicas que estaban en la cúpula mayor, era enorme y estaba cubierta de nieve, hacia mucho frío ahí. Haruka vio hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver a Michiru congelada en un enorme cubo de hielo sobre un pedestal.

"NEPTUNE!!!" Uranus corrió hacia Neptune pero no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a ella, el enemigo las estaba esperando.

"Jajajajaja Nunca te podrás acercar a ella, la princesa de Neptuno será solo mía"

Dentro del cubo de hielo se podía notar que Neptune lucho en contra del enemigo, ya que se veía herida.

"Que le has hecho? Déjala ir ahora!!" grito Sun

"Jajajaja crees que te voy a escuchar?" Cetus se estaba burlando de Sun.

"Sabes muy bien que nada me detendrá ahora, te lo advierto" Sailor Sun se acercaba cada vez mas a Cetus.

"Jajajaja si tiro el cubo de hielo ella morirá en mil pedazos"

"Adelante!!!! Hazlo ya!!!" grito Sun retando a Cetus.

"Que te pasa?? Acaso estas loca??" Uranus tomo de los brazos a Sailor Sun.

"Espera Uranus. El sabe muy bien que no puede hacerlo, si lo hace, es mas tonto de lo que creí" Sun se veía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Crees que me voy a detener ahora que se que ya todo esta perdido?" dijo Cetus.

"Pero por que Cetus, por que no pudiste controlar a Neptune? Ahora ya te diste cuenta que NUNCA va a ser para ti?" Sun se deleitaba en retar a Cetus sabia que lo tenía en sus manos.

"Deja de burlarte de mi!!!" Cetus atacó a Sun con un rayo muy poderoso haciendo que cayera herida al suelo.

Las chicas corrieron hacia Sun quien estaba muy lastimada. Uranus estaba furiosa y atacó a Cetus.

"TIERRA!!!......TIEMBLA!!!!" el ataque de Uranus fue inútil, Cetus lo bloqueo con una barrera.

"Que tonta eres Sailor Uranus ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz!!!!!" Cetus formo una esfera de energía negativa y se la lanzo a Uranus, quien la esquivo, con lo que no contaba es que la esfera la seguiría hasta finalmente golpearla.

"No lo hagas Sailor Uranus!!!" grito Sailor Sun, mientras se levantaba algo débil, finalmente corrió hacia Uranus y bloqueo el ataque, haciendo que la golpeara de lleno.

"Ahhhh…….Aghhhhh" Sailor Sun cayo al suelo, casi inconsciente.

"Que sucede Sailor Sun?? Acaso no puedes con mi poder?" Cetus no dejaba de burlarse de Sun.

Uranus corrió hacia Sun y la tomo entre sus brazos. Sun estaba demasiado débil, pero aun tenia fuerzas y se puso de pie con su ayuda.

"E….escúchame bien Uranus, lo que te voy a decir es muy importante, si no haces las cosas como te lo digo Michiru nunca regresara" Sun apenas y podía hablar.

Las chicas prestaban atención a todo lo que decía Sun, después de todo estaban tratando de ayudarle a liberar a Michiru. Después de hablar unos segundos todo estaba listo, era un plan que no podía fallar, ya que si fallaba Michiru jamás regresaría.


	15. MUERE UNA SAILOR SCOUT

Muere una Sailor Scout

Espero que les guste este capitulo, por favor dejenme sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho a seguir la historia.

Saludos a todos!!!!

_**Muere una Sailor Scout**_

Las Sailor Scouts ya estaban listas para llevar a cabo el plan, aunque sabían cual iba a ser el resultado, no había opción, el enemigo seria derrotado solamente con el poder especial de Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon no estaba de acuerdo y se resistió a llevar a cabo el plan, pero ni ella misma tenia la menor idea de cómo terminar con ese enemigo si, ni sus mismos poderes podrían con el. Casi sin poder sostenerse en pie Sailor Sun camino hacia el enemigo quedando ambos cara a cara.

"Llegó el momento, acabaré contigo, ya no tienes hacia donde moverte, ni siquiera tus ataques te salvaran de lo que te espera" Sun miraba directamente a los siniestros, pero bellos ojos de Cetus.

"Tampoco tu te salvaras de lo que te espera, por que si yo muero, tu también morirás, nuestro destino será morir juntos." Cetus sonrió burlonamente.

"Lo único que me duele de haber aceptado esta misión, es que perderé la oportunidad de volver a tener una familia y ser feliz, pero tu lo has perdido todo, por que tu amor no es correspondido, tus ambiciones se han vuelto a desmoronar y ahora te quedaras con tu derrota para siempre. La vida se me irá, pero ahora se lo que significa ser querida por alguien y tu nunca sabrás lo que significa eso" Sun sonrió.

"CALLATE!!!!" Cetus atacó a Sun con un rayo, pero ella se pudo defender.

"Atmosfera Solar!!!!.........Ahora chicas!!!"

Las Sailor Scouts corrieron y rodearon a Cetus guardando cierta distancia, cuando se dio cuanta de eso, Cetus se distrajo, mientras Sun se acerco a Uranus.

"Escúchame bien Uranus, saca tu talismán……no te preocupes que no te atacara, yo me encargo de eso" Sun miro fijamente a Uranus mientras le hablaba.

Así hizo Uranus saco la legendaria espada de Urano. Sun se acerco a ella y acerco una mano al pecho pudiendo formar así una extraña esfera luminosa, parecía un pequeño sol.

"Esto es el resplandor de mi estrella protectora, se alojará temporalmente en tu talismán, ya que si usas tu espada para romper el hielo que tiene aprisionada a Neptune, podrías matarla, sin embargo si utilizas este resplandor el hielo se derretirá liberando a Neptune, este resplandor solo sirve una vez, así que no puedes fallar. Entendido??"

"Pero como sabre cuando debo atacar?" pregunto Uranus.

"Yo te diré cuando, pero recuerda que no puedes fallar, ahora acomódate de acuerdo al plan" dijo Sun tratando de tomar fuerzas para poder volverse a acercar a Cetus.

Las Sailor Scouts formaron una barrera con su poder de tal manera que el enemigo no podía escapar. De pronto cada una fue atacándolo con sus poderes especiales, de manera que provocaran su distracción. Apenas iba amaneciendo y el sol comenzaba a salir. Al ver esto Sun se acerco a las chicas y les habló

"Chicas, realmente me hubiera gustado haberlas conocido en otras circunstancias, pero aun así no me arrepiento de haber aceptado esta misión, por que pude convivir con ustedes aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Hasta Siempre!!"

Sun corrió hacia el enemigo y alzo sus brazos.

"Ataque Final!!! ECLIPSE SOLAR!!!!!"

Una enorme y luminosa energía descendió hacia el cuerpo de Sun haciendo que se viera rodeada de el formando una enorme esfera de energía solar casi de inmediato el frío que había en aquel lugar se disipó y el enemigo fue atrapado dentro de aquella esfera junto con Sun. Y todo se comenzó a obscurecer, un eclipse solar estaba ocurriendo.

"Ahora Uranus!!!" grito Sun desde el interior de aquella enorme esfera.

"Espada de Urano!!!! ELIMINA!!!!" La espada se ilumino de una forma diferente a otras veces, su resplandor era calido.

El hielo que cubría a Neptune se rompió en mil pedazos cayendo como agua al suelo, cayendo Neptune al suelo inconsciente, pero aun con vida.

Las Sailor Scouts podían ver impotentes como Sun estaba siendo consumida por aquella enorme fuerza junto con el enemigo. Sun volteo a verlas, en especial a Uranus que estaba en el suelo con Neptune en sus brazos. Sus lagrimas salían llenas de dolor y entonces hablo:

"No…saben…cuanto….las voy…..Aghhhhh…..a……extrañar" dijo Sun con mucha tristeza.

"Esto no puede continuar así, debo detener esto!!!" grito Sailor Moon mientras era detenida por las chicas.

"No te acerques Sailor Moon si lo haces puedes morir" dijo Mercury.

"Ya no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar a que termine el ataque" dijo Plut mientras se acercaba a Sailor Moon.

"No quiero que mueras Akemi, por favor detén esto!!!" grito Uranus.

Finalmente el enemigo fue destruido, por aquella fuerza, no quedó nada de el. La luz que cubría a Sailor Sun en esos momentos la abandonó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo y posteriormente por completo, siendo amortiguada su caída por Sailor Moon quien la sostuvo en sus brazos, Uranus se acercó a Sun. Aun con un breve aliento de vida le habló:

"Ha…ru…ka… realmente…me hubiera…encantado…haber….formado…parte…de tu familia……Aghhhhhh……y haber……podido…ir….a….tu….boda" Sun estaba muriendo lentamente.

"No digas eso por favor, tu formarás parte de mi familia e irás a nuestra boda, por favor Akemi, no quiero que mueras"

"Aghh….ahhh….ahora…solo…me queda….agradecer…por la……paciencia de….todas……he….cumplido…con mi…misión… princesa……el mundo…ya esta….a…salvo…" Sun estaba a punto de morir.

"No!!! por favor!!! Tienes que resistir, no puedes morir ahora que ya todo terminó!!!" Sailor Moon estaba llorando.

"N…nno…llores….princesa…e…estoy…satisfecha….de haber…cumplido…con…mi…misión……Ahhh…hasta…..siempre…Sailor… Scouts…….." Sun exhaló su ultimo aliento.

El brillo de sus ojos desapareció, la ultima Sailor Guerrera había muerto. Las chicas se acercaron a Sailor Moon ella lloraba sin cesar, Uranus se acerco a ella y le cerró sus ojos. Neptune finalmente reaccionó.

"U…Uranus, que pasó aquí???" Neptune, se estaba levantando poco a poco.

"Neptune, me alegra que ya estés bien……pero…" Uranus bajó su mirada.

"Que sucede? Que ha pasado?"

Neptune se acercó a Uranus y ella se hizo a un lado. Ahí estaba el cuerpo de Sun sobre el suelo, pero ya sin vida.

"Pero……por que??? Akemi……no puede estar muerta…no puede ser" Neptune miraba con cierto coraje a Sun.

"No quiso decirnos nada por que no quería que interfiriéramos, aun así no pudimos hacer nada" Uranus se sentía culpable por que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Sun hiciera el ataque que acabaría con su vida.

"Pero que egoísta, entre todas hubiéramos podido terminar con el enemigo, por que no la detuvieron??? No era una mala persona, me duele no haber podido despedirme de ella"

"Ya no te lamentes Neptune, todo ha terminado, ella me ayudó a liberarte, ahora vámonos de aquí" Uranus camino hacia las chicas que estaban ayudando a Sailor Moon a levantarse.

"Michiru y yo regresaremos por ella, ahora las llevaremos de regreso al mirador. Vamos Sailor Moon, ya no hay nada que hacer" Uranus caminó hacia Sailor Moon.

Una pequeña y extraña esfera luminosa descendió junto con los rayos solares y de pronto se escuchó una voz muy dulce.

"Por fin aprendiste lo que significa la vida, gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija y a sus amigas, espero que tu también te conviertas en una de ellas y al igual que las demás Sailor Scouts tendrás otra oportunidad de vivir, pero ahora con mas felicidad"

Plut reconoció esa voz, era nada menos que la voz de la Reina Serenity, inmediatamente las chicas voltearon a ver quien hablaba.

"Majestad, pero que esta haciendo aquí??" preguntó Plut

"He viajado desde el pasado, sabia que en el momento en que Akemi Maruyama acepto la misión no era feliz y no deseaba seguir con vida, pero su misión le ayudaría a confiar en la amistad, sabia que el momento del sacrificio de Sailor Sun llegó en estos tiempos y he venido a darle una segunda oportunidad para que disfrute la vida con ustedes, ningún peligro correrán de ahora en adelante"

Después de decir esto la presencia de la Reina desapareció dejando solo una pequeña esfera luminosa que fue descendiendo lentamente hacia Sun. Finalmente se introdujo en su pecho. Las chicas se acercaron a Sun quien aun estaba tendida en el suelo, de pronto comenzó a mover sus dedos. Inmediatamente Uranus corrió hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos, Sun iba recuperando el sentido poco a poco, hasta que finalmente pudo volver a abrir sus hermosos ojos color miel, su respiración era tranquila, pero estaba demasiado débil.

"A…acaso murieron también ustedes?" pregunto Sun a Uranus.

"No, ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad de vida" Uranus le brindo una sonrisa a Sun.

"N…nno entiendo. Me pueden decir que pasó?" Sun volteó a ver a las chicas.

"Te lo explicaremos después, ahora vámonos, Jupiter llévatela, yo ayudaré a Neptune"

Las Sailor Scouts iban caminando fuera de la Catedral Marina, en el camino Sun volvió a perder el conocimiento. Pero Sailor Jupiter se la llevo en sus brazos.

"Estará bien? Por que se desmayo?" preguntó Sailor Moon.

"No te preocupes, aun esta muy débil por el ataque, pero estará bien, solo necesita descansar" dijo Plut.

Las Sailor Scouts regresaron al mirador. Una vez estando ahí, volvieron a sus verdaderas identidades Haruka se fue manejando el convertible rojo, mientras que las chicas tomaron un taxi hasta que llegaron a la Mansión Maruyama. Akemi durmió todo el dia, las chicas se fueron a descansar. La mañana siguiente Akemi despertó. Haruka y Michiru estaban sentadas en un pequeño sofá que estaba junto a su cama, dormían abrazadas, Akemi ya estaba mas recuperada, así que lo único que hizo fue disfrutar de la vista que tenia frente a ella.

Haruka despertó, y vio que Akemi ya estaba despierta. Michiru aun estaba dormida así que Haruka rozó con una mano su bello rostro hasta que despertó.

"Mmmmmph…. Que sucede Haruka? Ya despertó?"

"Ya desperté Michiru, gracias por cuidarme" Akemi miraba fijamente a la bella pareja que tenia frente a ella

"Nos tenias muy preocupados, me alegra que ya estés bien" dijo Haruka.

"Iré a pedir que te traigan algo de comer, regreso en un momento" Michiru se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Akemi aprovecho para poder platicar con Haruka un asunto que tenían pendiente.


	16. UN TERRIBLE MAL ENTENDIDO

_**Un terrible mal entendido.**_

Akemi se quedo mirando fijamente a Haruka.

"Me alegra que Michiru ya este de vuelta. Gracias por haberme ayudado" Akemi le brindo una sonrisa a Haruka.

"Gracias a ti Michiru regresó, no tengo como agradecértelo, también me alegra que hayas tenido una segunda oportunidad, ahora ya no estarás sola y como te lo había dicho antes, me gustaría que formaras parte de mi familia." Haruka ya tenía plena confianza en Akemi.

"Me encantaría Haruka, pero……" Akemi se mostraba algo insegura.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Haruka.

"No sé si Michiru y las demás estén de acuerdo"

"Vamos Akemi!!! No te preocupes por eso, yo hablare con Michiru y por las demás, no creo que haya ningún problema, le agradas a Setsuna y a Hotaru."

"Bueno, si es así estoy de acuerdo, por cierto, ya que voy a formar parte de tu familia me gustaría que fueran escogiendo una habitación, mi casa será nuestro nuevo hogar de acuerdo?"

"Suena muy bien hablaré con las demás"

"Si me lo permites, me gustaría que Michiru y tu ocuparan la habitación principal, después de todo ustedes siempre estarán juntas"

"Muchas gracias Akemi, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo todas juntas" Haruka sonreía mientras hablaba con Akemi.

"Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" pregunto Akemi.

"Todo el día de ayer, nosotras pensábamos que ya no ibas volver, me alegra que hayas podido sobrevivir al ataque"

"Realmente acabé con Cetus? No quedó nada de el?" Akemi aún estaba un poco cofundada.

"Cumpliste con tu misión, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo de vivir una nueva vida……con nosotras"

"Tienes razón Haruka y una vez mas gracias por pensar en mi para formar parte de tu familia."

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Haruka se portaba demasiado accesible, era raro en ella.

"Por cierto……ahora que lo recuerdo……ya se lo propusiste?" Akemi recordó su labor de ayudar a Haruka a proponerle matrimonio a Michiru.

"Aun no, pero ya compre el anillo, estoy segura de que le va a encantar" Haruka se emocionó de solo tocar el tema.

"Excelente!!! Déjame arreglarme y seguimos hablando, de acuerdo?"

Akemi se sentó el la cama, aunque la Reina le había dado la oportunidad de volver a vivir eso no le quitaba las heridas producidas por la batalla, así que Haruka le ayudo a caminar hacia el baño para que se diera una ducha. Unos minutos después Akemi salió ya lista, al igual que Haruka no le llevaba mucho tiempo arreglarse, con la diferencia que Akemi si se vestía como mujer, pero siempre muy elegante, se podría decir que siempre vestía demasiado formal, como si fuera a la oficina, aunque fuera día de descanso. Ese era un hábito que le inculcaron en los colegios en los que su padre la mantuvo durante muchos años, así que nunca perdió esa costumbre. Cuando salió vio que Haruka estaba viendo una fotografía que estaba sobre el buró, era hermosa, se trataba de Akemi abrazada a su madre, ambas junto al hermoso piano que se encontraba en la parte de abajo. En la fotografía se podía notar algo que nunca había visto en Akemi y eso era un rostro que irradiaba felicidad, una sonrisa sincera. Sin duda Akemi se veía hermosa y feliz en aquella fotografía, adornada por un bello marco de oro.

"Ella era mi madre, verdad que era muy hermosa?" pregunto Akemi a Haruka quien sostenía en sus manos el retrato.

"Realmente hermosa, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste esa hermosura tuya" Haruka provocó que Akemi se sonrojara.

"Gracias Haruka, pero que pasó con Michiru? Por que no sube?" Akemi trataba de evadir a Haruka.

"No lo sé, te sientes con fuerzas como para poder bajar?" Haruka abría la puerta.

"Si, bueno, no perderé nada con intentarlo" Akemi se sostenía del tocador.

"Yo te ayudaré a bajar, vamos sostente" Haruka le ofreció su brazo.

Justo cuando iban saliendo de la habitación Michiru iba subiendo con una bandeja, en ella llevaba comida preparada por ella misma, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café caliente.

"Gracias Michiru, Haruka y yo, nos comenzábamos a preocupar por que no subías, así que decidimos bajar a ver que pasaba"

"Tu aun no puedes bajar Akemi, aun estas muy débil, debes regresar a la cama, decidí prepararte yo misma el desayuno, por eso me tarde, vamos a tu habitación"

"Pero si ya me siento mejor Michiru, no quiero ser ninguna molestia para nadie" Akemi miraba con ternura a Michiru.

"Esto se me hace familiar y te repito lo mismo que le dije a Haruka cuando estaba en cama, no serias ninguna molestia si te quedaras tranquila en cama" Michiru miro muy seria a Akemi.

"De acuerdo, me quedare en cama, pero tu ya estas bien Michiru?"dijo Akemi.

"Ya me siento mejor, por cierto, no tengo palabras para agradecer el que me hayas salvado" Michiru miro muy amablemente a Akemi.

"No hay nada que agradecer, esa era mi misión, a quien hay que agradecer es a Haruka, ella tiene una excelente puntería"

"Bueno, lo importante es que ya todo terminó y que ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de vivir" Michiru sonreía.

Akemi comenzó a comerse lo que Michiru le preparó.

"Vaya!!! Esto esta delicioso, si que sabes cocinar muy bien"

"Gracias Akemi, termina tu desayuno, volveré en un momento"

"A donde vas Michiru?" preguntó Haruka.

"Debo ir a llamar a Setsuna, recuerda que anoche regresaron a casa y quiero saber si todo esta bien" Michiru siempre responsable.

Michiru salió de la habitación y Haruka aprovechó para poder hablar libremente con Akemi.

"Tengo muchas dudas, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido por que de no ser asi, no podría hacer esto" Haruka se veía nerviosa.

"Tranquilízate Haruka todo saldrá bien, ya tienes el anillo?" Akemi trataba de tranquilizar a Haruka.

"Si, aquí lo tengo, lo he cargado todo el tiempo, por que no se en que momento sentirme inspirada para poder hablarle, yo quiero que sea perfecto, pero cuando estoy frente a ella y estoy a punto de hablar, no me salen las palabras"

"Por favor Haruka!!! Haz hablado con ella miles de veces y supongo que por lo menos una vez le dijiste que le amabas verdad?" Akemi quería saberlo todo, para poder ayudar a Haruka.

"Claro!!! Pero jamás le había propuesto matrimonio y no se como hacerlo, por primera vez me pongo nerviosa cuando la veo"

"Bueno, hace un momento a mi me pareció todo lo contrario"

"No te burles Akemi, en verdad quiero que sea muy especial, quiero decirle todo lo que siento sin equivocarme, no quiero tartamudear o decir las cosas mal"

"Y que se supone que puedo hacer yo?"

"No lo sé, por favor ayúdame Akemi"

"Bien, lo que puedo hacer por ti es aprovechar que no esta para hacer un breve ensayo de lo que le quieres decir, así no te faltaran palabras cuando se lo digas de frente, esta bien?"

"Si, me parece bien"

"Muy bien, ahora pretenderemos que yo soy Michiru, estamos en un lugar especial y ha llegado el momento de la confesión"

"Muy bien: (aclaró su garganta) Desde que comenzó esta aventura a tu lado me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, tu me haz cambiado la vida y me haz hecho una persona diferente, desde que te conocí debo confesar que no me agradabas, pero al cabo de poco tiempo tu ganaste mi corazón, mis palabras son pocas para describir lo que siento hoy por ti, es algo que he sentido sin darme cuenta, tu personalidad y tu manera de ser me cautivaron desde hace tanto, ha pasado el tiempo y aun me sigo sintiendo cautivada por ti, eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y no puedo ni pensar en vivir una vida sin ti, **TE AMO** y quiero hacerte la pregunta mas importante de mi vida: **Quieres casarte conmigo?**" Después de decir esto Haruka saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo y a abrió, dentro de ella había un hermoso anillo con un diamante azul incrustado, era un anillo único.

Justo cuando estaba haciendo la confesión Michiru iba entrando de nuevo a la habitación en donde se encontraban Haruka y Akemi, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un cuadro muy doloroso, Haruka estaba arrodillada frente a la cama de Akemi con la pequeña cajita que guardaba el anillo. Michiru se quedo helada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Apenas pudo soltar el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones y una lagrima salio de sus ojos. Akemi y Haruka voltearon y se encontraron con una Michiru confundida por lo que estaba viendo. Haruka se puso de pie en un brinco y Michiru salio corriendo de aquel lugar, Haruka salio corriendo tras ella.

"Michiru!!!! Espera, puedo explicarlo!!!" Haruka logró alcanzarla y la tomo del brazo.

"No hay nada que explicar Haruka ya todo esta claro, solo espero que seas muy feliz, debo irme" Michiru no paraba de llorar.

"No Michiru, espera, lo menos que puedes hacer es escucharme"

"No quiero escucharte Haruka Tenoh, ya todo terminó entre nosotras"

"Escúchame Michiru, esto es un terrible mal entendido!!!!" Haruka veía como se alejaba Michiru.


	17. EL MEJOR REGALO

_**EL MEJOR REGALO**_

Haruka se quedo muy confundida, Michiru no solía actuar así, ella siempre se detenía a escucharla, incluso estaba acostumbrada a que Haruka coqueteara con otras chicas, pero……por que esta vez fue diferente?

Haruka se regreso y Akemi la estaba esperando abajo, se preguntó como hizo para poder bajarse, ella se acerco y la abrazó. Haruka comenzó a llorar.

"Pero que hice? Por que me pasan estas cosas, justo cuando me siento mas feliz?" Haruka estaba muy triste.

"No te culpes Haruka, yo me encargaré de hablar con Michiru, es una niña muy testaruda" Akemi estaba indignada, Michiru había olvidado su madurez.

"No quiero perderla, no otra vez" Haruka estaba inconsolable.

Akemi estaba recuperándose y aun se sentía un poco débil por la batalla contra el enemigo, aun así ella sabia que Michiru estaba siendo injusta con Haruka. Saco su auto de la cochera y salio manejando con rumbo a la casa de Haruka y Michiru, sabia que allí la encontraría……o por lo menos eso pensaba. Finalmente después de manejar unos minutos llegó a la casa de Haruka y Michiru, se bajo del auto y toco el timbre si cesar, por fin abrieron la puerta, era la pequeña Hotaru.

"Hola preciosa!!! Se encuentra Michiru en casa?" Akemi acaricio el rostro de la pequeña.

"Hola Akemi, me da mucho gusto verte, Mamá- Michiru no esta en casa, llamo para decirnos que ya estabas mejor pero no nos dijo nada mas" Setsuna salio en ese momento.

"Setsuna, ha ocurrió un terrible mal entendido, tengo que hablar con Michiru en este momento, si no lo hago algo muy grave puede pasar"

"Hable con Michiru hace unos minutos pero, no sabemos en donde esta, pensábamos que se encontraba contigo y con Haruka en tu casa. Que fue lo que pasó???"

"Te lo explicare luego, debo ir a buscarla, con tu permiso" Akemi camino hacia su auto y manejo un largo tiempo buscándola sin ningún resultado.

Mientras tanto Haruka reacciono y sabia que tenia que hacerle saber la verdad a Michiru costara lo que costara, no podía dejar que sacara sus propias conclusiones, simplemente no lo permitiría. Se fue hacia su casa en un taxi y al llegar lo único que hizo fue tomar las llaves y su casco, la manera mas rápida para encontrar a Michiru era en su motocicleta. Setsuna estaba desconcertada.

"Que sucede Haruka? Akemi vino aquí hace unos minutos preguntando por Michiru, dijo que ocurrió un mal entendido, me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó?" Setsuna estaba confundida.

"En este momento no puedo contarte, por favor entiéndeme, debo irme" Haruka salio de la casa y se fue en su motocicleta a toda velocidad.

"En donde estará?" se preguntaba Haruka mientras manejaba su motocicleta.

Finalmente y después de pensar por mucho tiempo Haruka se acordó del lugar favorito de Michiru. Si!!!!! Ahí tenia que estar!!!! Haruka dio una impresionante vuelta en "U" y manejo a toda velocidad, rápidamente llegó al mirador de la Catedral Marina, pero no estaba ahí……Entonces en donde esta??? Se preguntaba Haruka. Por su mente pasaban las escenas de cuando la conoció, recordó aquel crucero y……la pista!!!! Es en ese lugar en donde fueron presentadas por Elsa Grey!!! Haruka ya no podía perder el tiempo y acelero a toda velocidad su motocicleta hasta que llego a la pista de carreras, no había nadie ahí, Haruka no perdió el tiempo, así que decidió entrar, recordó que tanto ella como Michiru tenían la entrada libre ya que solían entrenar ahí. Haruka corrió hacia la pista y……ahí estaba Michiru, sentada en las bancas de los corredores, justamente en la banca que le correspondía a Haruka el día en que fueron presentadas. Recordaba cada momento como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir, sus lágrimas y su dolor la hacían sentirse muy desdichada, ahora no deseaba otra cosa más que regresar el tiempo en el que se sentía feliz al lado de su amada Haruka. La luz que iluminaba la pista hacia que sus lágrimas parecieran diamantes cayendo al suelo.

"……..Por favor deja…de llorar……" se escucho un murmullo.

Michiru subió la mirada y vio a Haruka quien también estaba llorando. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Haruka tampoco podía dejar de llorar y solo acarició su suave cabello con sus manos, ya que Michiru permanecía aun sentada en la banca mientras que ella estaba de pie. Así permanecieron mucho tiempo, hasta que Michiru dejó de llorar y soltó a Haruka. Michiru se veía aun muy triste, pero el ver a Haruka la había calmado bastante.

"Haruka, ahora comprendo la situación, se que no debo meterme en tu relación con Akemi y la verdad es que actué muy infantil al salir corriendo de su casa, se que eres una persona independiente y que tienes la oportunidad de elegir. Akemi puede llegar a ser una esposa perfecta para ti ya que haz decidido casarte, debo madurar la situación y aceptarla aunque me rompa el corazón, no te sientas culpable Haruka, yo te amo, pero si ya haz decidido formalizar mas una relación con Akemi lo aceptare y sabre hacerme a un lado con dignidad, por eso he decidido regresar a la casa de mis padres"

"Michiru por favor, necesito que me escuches, todo esto no es mas que un mal entendido"

"No es necesario que me expliques nada, todo quedo claro para mi, lo que vi es mas que suficiente como para que todavía me des mas explicaciones"

"Ya basta Michiru!!! Tienes que darme la oportunidad de hablar y ahora me vas a escuchar" Haruka se escuchaba muy molesta.

"Esta bien, quieres que te escuche? Bien, habla"

"Yo…..yo…"

"Tu que Haruka??? Vamos estoy esperando!!!"

"Bueno, esta bien, después de todo este lugar es muy especial para las dos" Haruka comenzaba a sentir valor.

"De que estas hablando?"

"De que esta mañana no le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Akemi, ella me estaba ayudando a…..."

"A que Haruka?"

"Cuando tu desapareciste sentí que mi mundo se acababa, recordé todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntas, recordé también que hicimos una promesa,'Que nunca nos abandonaríamos, que viviríamos una vida larga y feliz juntas' por eso hable con Akemi acerca de esto y ella me dio una brillante idea, una idea que no me ha dejado dormir por las noches, es la idea de casarme contigo y para ser sincera, aunque ya lo había pensado nunca lo quise llevar a cabo por que……no sabia como hacerlo, se que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y que han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotras, pero Akemi me ayudo a reunir el coraje suficiente para poder hacerlo, aun así tuve ciertos temores, yo quería que todo fuera perfecto, no quería equivocarme así que Akemi aprovecho que habías salido a llamar a la casa para poder hacer un ensayo, pero justo cuando el ensayo estaba terminando, eso fue nada menos que lo que viste"

"Pero, por que tenias miedo de hacerlo? Acaso no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que yo te podía responder? Haruka yo te amo." Michiru ya había entendido la situación, aun así le sorprendió la actitud que había tomado Haruka.

"Lo se, pero creo que tu mereces un momento inolvidable, creo que eres la persona mas maravillosa que existe en este mundo, por eso no quería equivocarme o hacer las cosas mal, Michiru sabes muy bien que te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, y voy a aprovechar este momento, para decírtelo, tu has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho una mejor persona. Michiru, te amo, y justo en este lugar en donde nos conocimos por primera vez te pregunto: **Quieres casarte conmigo?**" Haruka se arrodillo y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió.

"Haruka……yo……yo"

La emoción fue muy fuerte, el corazón de Michiru latía tan fuertemente como latió hace unos años en ese mismo lugar, un tono rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas e inmediatamente se arrojó a los brazos de Haruka. Su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, simplemente no podía creerlo, lagrimas entonaron tan bella escena. Era perfecto!!! Justo como lo había querido Haruka, ningún otro lugar hubiera sido mas perfecto que ese.

Así permanecieron abrazadas un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente Haruka soltó a Michiru.

"Y bien? Que dices?" Haruka ya adivinaba la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de labios de la hermosa Michiru.

"……Acepto Haruka……"

Nuevamente Michiru se arrojó al cuello de Haruka y un dulce y apasionado beso las unió aun mas que otras veces, después de ese apasionante y duradero beso, Haruka sacó el hermoso anillo de la cajita y se lo colocó en el dedo a Michiru, haciendo que su mano se viera aun mas bella. De entre las sombras de aquella pista Akemi miraba fascinada aquella hermosa escena.

"Por fin hizo lo correcto, ahora si he completado mi misión" Akemi suspiró y salio caminando de aquel lugar sin ser vista por la hermosa pareja.

Haruka abrazó de la cintura a Michiru atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedaran casi fundidas por el deseo.

"Bien Haruka, ahora que ya estamos comprometidos me toca a mi darte un obsequio, vamos…" Michiru tomo del brazo a Haruka y así salieron de aquel lugar.

"Hacia donde nos dirigimos?" pregunto Haruka mientras le daba el casco a Michiru.

"Vámonos yo te iré diciendo por donde te vayas"

Haruka siguió el juego de Michiru hasta que finalmente llegaron al Hotel Royal Palace, en ese lugar pasaron su primera noche juntas. Michiru se acerco a la recepción mientras Haruka le daba instrucciones al chico del valet ya que a ella no le gustaba que condujeran sus motocicletas, aun así era una ocasión demasiado especial como para perder la paciencia con ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente Haruka llego al lobby y Michiru ya la esperaba.

"Vamos joven Tenoh, nuestra habitación esta lista" Michiru se veía radiante, al menos eso pensaba Haruka en esos momentos.

Haruka iba caminando con Michiru quien no le soltaba el brazo para nada, tomaron el ascensor y justo antes de presionar el botón Michiru saco un pañuelo que llevaba y le vendó los ojos a Haruka para que no mirara hacia donde se dirigían. Así subieron por el elevador hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso correcto. El botones tenia instrucciones de Michiru de no decir ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaran a la habitación. Así no arruinaría la sorpresa. Caminaron por un corredor hasta que Haruka escucho que se abrió una puerta. Michiru se puso detrás de Haruka y le quito el pañuelo de los ojos.

"Sean bienvenidos a la habitación nupcial, si me permiten decirlo hacen una pareja muy hermosa"

"Gracias joven, buenas noches" Michiru despidió al joven botones y ambas se quedaron frente a la habitación.

"Con que una habitación nupcial eh?? Me agrada el regalo, pero no podemos entrar así" Haruka levantó una ceja.

"A que te refieres Haruka?" Michiru miro con cierta intriga a Haruka.

"A esto…." En un rápido movimiento Haruka tomo entre sus brazos a Michiru cargándola como si estuvieran en su noche de bodas. En un par de pasos Michiru entró en brazos de Haruka a la habitación.

Después de unos cuantos pasos llegaron al lecho nupcial, era definitivamente una cama preciosa, de gran tamaño y sabanas de seda blancas, era una habitación digna de la realeza, había de todo ahí. Haruka deposito muy suavemente a Michiru en la cama, pero Michiru la jalo del cuello perdiendo ella el equilibrio cayendo sobre ella.

"Espera Michiru, primero debemos……"

Haruka no pudo terminar de hablar, Michiru cayó sus labios con un suave y apasionado beso. Haruka no pudo resistir y poco a poco se fue haciendo victima de la pasión. Michiru comenzó a bajar lentamente la chamarra que llevaba puesta Haruka, haciendo que finalmente cayera, después fue desabotonando la camisa un botón tras otro, con una pasión impresionante, una vez que estaba completamente desabotonada fue resbalando sus manos por los hombros de Haruka hasta hacer que la prenda cayera, aun sin interrumpir el beso Haruka tomo el control bajando suavemente el suéter que llevaba puesto Michiru, dejándola únicamente con su hermoso vestido de primavera. Así Haruka fue bajando lentamente el cierre de la espalda fundiéndolas en un delicado abrazo, así termino de abrir el vestido de Michiru, poco a poco fue bajándolo, hasta que llego a la cintura. Michiru hizo que se detuviera empujándola suavemente fuera de la cama. Haruka quedo de pie frente a Michiru únicamente con su pantalón y su top puesto. Michiru se sentó y bajo suavemente el pantalón de Haruka haciendo que cayera por completo, después de eso, Michiru bajó el boxer que traía puesto Haruka, haciendo que quedará desnuda de la parte de abajo. La humedad de Michiru no se hizo esperar al ver a Haruka semidesnuda después se puso de pie y termino de desnudar a Haruka.

"Mi regalo será, darte una noche que jamás olvidarás" fue lo único que pronuncio Michiru después de ponerse de pie.

Acto seguido comenzó a resbalar sus dedos como si estuviera tocando su violín desde los hombros de Haruka hasta llegar a su parte intima, así comenzó a rodear su clítoris haciendo que Haruka diera pequeños gemidos, continuo metiendo un par de dedos dentro de la vagina de Haruka mientras veía como lo disfrutaba. Michiru termino con su vestido quedándose en su ropa interior, ya mas cómoda Michiru tomo de los hombros a Haruka y la sentó en la cama, suavemente la impulsó para que quedara acostada. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su vagina emitiendo su respiración cada vez mas agitada conforme mas cerca se encontraba y empezó a dar pequeños soplidos, eran tan suaves y sutiles como una caricia, lo que provoco que Haruka se excitara mas y mas, después del pequeño jugueteo con su aliento, comenzó a rozar con la punta de su lengua el clítoris haciendo que el placer creciera y creciera, las pequeñas descargas de energía que le hacia sentir Michiru eran indescriptibles, simplemente no quería que eso se terminara, Michiru se dio cuenta de eso y continuo con el juego de su lengua, era muy placentero, su saliva y la lubricación de Haruka se hacían uno, era un sabor muy delicioso, eso era lo que pensaba Michiru. Su lengua seguía jugando una y otra vez y el clítoris iba y venia en todas direcciones, era el placer de los dioses pensaba Haruka. Antes de que llegara el orgasmo Haruka la detuvo y comenzó a besarla, lentamente fue desabrochando el hermoso brasier de encaje hasta que se lo quito, empezó a pasar suavemente su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Michiru, mientras ella seguía recorriendo su vagina con sus dedos, todo eso creaba una atmosfera indescriptible de placer.

Haruka bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a la tanga y la bajo con sus manos, finalmente comenzó a resbalar su lengua alrededor de su ombligo hasta que fue bajando hasta llegar a su parte intima, de ahí comenzó a besar y a lamer suavemente hasta que después de un tiempo su lengua llego a su clítoris provocando que Michiru se arqueara y gimiera muy suave y sensualmente. Haruka estiró su mano y toco el rostro de Michiru, ella tomo sus dedos y los metió a su boca para empezar a juguetear con su lengua mojando sus dedos Haruka bajo su mano y la metió a su boca humedeciendo mas sus dedos y así los metió dentro de la vagina penetrando fuertemente, lo cual provocó que Michiru emitiera un gemido muy fuerte pero placentero, y continuo penetrándola una y otra vez mientras que continuaba con su jugueteo con la lengua moviendo su clítoris una y otra vez provocando que todo esto se convirtiera en un éxtasis de placer. Michiru no paraba de arquearse y gemir.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo Michiru detuvo a Haruka y se sentó, así se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar las dos frente a frente, así comenzaron hacerse cariños, se acariciaban el rostro y el cabello, fueron unidas por un suave y apasionado beso. Pronto se quedaron mas unidas, sus partes intimas quedaron fundidas, poco a poco comenzó un movimiento suave y delicado que fue convirtiéndose en un vaivén lleno de energía y vigor, ambas estaban disfrutando de esa noche, de esos deseos y esa pasión. Lentamente la humedad de ambas fue haciendo de esta relación la mas placentera que habían tenido jamás ya que iba acompañada con una reconciliación, sin importar el tiempo, o cualquier frivolidad fuera de aquella habitación su relación se hacia cada vez mas estrecha, hasta que el movimiento se hizo mas constante provoco que los gemidos fueran mas fuertes de tal manera que llegaron al clímax de su relación en el que el orgasmo se hizo presente, una enorme corriente de energía, corría a través del cuerpo de cada una, y la humedad aumento las sabanas quedaron impregnadas de sudor. Después de terminar ambas quedaron cansadas y aun con la respiración agitada Haruka le habló a Michiru.

"Es……el……mejor regalo…… que jamás me hayan dado" Haruka aun continuaba sudando.

"Es la mejor……noche de……mi vida" Michiru se sentía feliz y complacida.

Aquella noche inolvidable era sin lugar a dudas el mejor regalo para ambas. Ahora solo había tiempo para las dos, Haruka se quedo dormida abrazada de Michiru, era una noche para dos, una noche inolvidable.


	18. UNA FAMILIA NORMAL?

_**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YA ESTAMOS CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL.**_

**_QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS OS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA. _**

**_ME GUSTARIA QUE SI LES GUSTA MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR Y LES GUSTARIA QUE PLASMARA OTRAS IDEAS EN FAN FICS ME LAS HICIERAN SABER, SIN FINES DE NADA, SOLO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, DE CUALQUIER FORMA, ESTOY A SUS ORDENES. SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA EN MENTE._**

**_SALUDOS!!!!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Una familia……normal??**_

El día llegó sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, la cama era tan cómoda y el momento que pasaron la noche anterior fue tan fuerte y tan lleno de energia que se quedaron exhaustas, la noche se hizo muy corta mientras dormían placidamente.

Michiru fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos mientras con su mano rozaba la suave piel de Haruka quien aun permanecia dormida, abrazada de su amada violinista. Michiru estaba extasiada sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Haruka, se imaginaba lo increible que iba a ser para ella sentir eso por el resto de su vida, en silencio contemplaba la rubia cabellera de Haruka y su mano que llevaba puesto el anillo se perdia entre ella.

"Esto es amor" pensó Michiru, mientras seguia acomodando el cabello de Haruka.

Ella no podia creer que el momento de unir su vida con Haruka habia llegado, ese momento con el que tanto soño, se hacia realidad ante sus ojos, las lagrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes y no pudo evitar suspirar. Pensaba en todas las cosas por las que tuvieron que haber pasado para poder llegar a ese momento, todas las vivencias, todo el sufrimiento que pasaron cuando descubrieron que ellas eran quienes tenian los talismanes y tenian que morir para obtenerlos, en fin, todo el dolor por el que pasaron y al fin ya no tenian nada de que preocuparse, ya no moririan en batalla, la misión a la que tanto se habian entregado habia terminado, solo les quedaba la incondicional amistad de las que eran sus compañeras de batalla. Pero lo mas importante, le quedaba vivir una vida larga y duradera al lado de su inseparable amiga, quien mas tarde se convertiria en el amor de su vida, su amada Haruka. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en los labios de Michiru y solto otro suspiro. Esta vez el suspiro fue un poco mas fuerte y logro despertar a Haruka, tal vez esa era la intensión de Michiru, queria comprobar que realmente no estaba soñando.

"Que sucede Michiru? Estas bien?" Haruka rozo suavemente la cintura de Michiru con sus dedos, como si estuviera tocando los petalos de una rosa.

"No pasa nada, simplemente estaba recordando todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a este momento, casi no puedo creer que nuestra misión ha terminado" Michiru acariciaba el cabello de Haruka

"Creer, es lo unico que nos queda, todo termino y solo quedamos nosotras, nuestra familia y nuestras amigas" Haruka tambien se mostraba incredula.

"Realmente las olas se han terminado? El mal ya no volverá?"

"No te preocupes, todo ha terminado pero si el mal llegara a regresar estaremos siempre preparadas" Haruka alzó su mirada y la conecto con la de Michiru.

"Eso es lo que mas temo, que el mal no se haya terminado, que tengamos que volver a poner nuestra vida en riesgo" la mirada de Michiru cambió.

"Mi querida Michiru, por lo unicoo que nos debemos preocupar ahora es en planear nuestra boda, nada mas importa"

"Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme por cosas que no se si pasarán"

"Michiru, quiero preguntarte algo"

"Dime?"

"Michiru……realmente quieres casarte conmigo?" Haruka estaba muy pensativa.

"Por que lo preguntas Haruka?"

"Por que si te casas conmigo, yo no te podré dar hijos, no podremos formar una familia normal, como cualquier matrimonio, siempre seremos etiquetadas y juzgadas por los demás. No quiero que te llegues a sentir arrepentida." Haruka habia pensado en esa posibilidad durante la madrugada, de hecho esa era una de las razones por las que Haruka nunca se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a Michiru.

"A mi no me importa nada de eso, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, se que asi sera por el resto de mi vida y eso me hace muy feliz, lo demás para mi no tiene ninguna importancia"

"Estas segura, de que no te importa el hecho de que no te pueda dar hijos?" Haruka deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas fueran diferentes y así poder formar una linda familia con Michiru.

"No me importa el hecho de que seas mujer, no tiene importancia, ni influye en mis sentimientos, y por lo de los hijos, yo jamás te insultaría con la idea adoptar o inseminarme, si tengo hijos, quiero que sean solo tuyos, de nadie mas"

"Pero yo no te los puedo dar" Haruka se veía frustrada.

"Entonces, no los tendremos, le daremos todo nuestro amor de padres a nuestra querida Hotaru, ella ha formado parte de nuestra vida desde hace tiempo y ella nos ve a nosotros y a Setsuna como sus padres, ella será nuestra hija, y todas juntas formaremos una hermosa familia, que mas podemos pedir?"

"Yo quisiera darte mas, yo quisiera……darte un hijo" Haruka comenzó a llorar.

"Mi amada Haruka, no te sientas triste por eso, yo me conformo con tenerte a mi lado, te amo, deseo casarme contigo y pasar contigo el resto de mi vida" Michiru abrazó muy suavemente.

Después de esa bella escena, se levantaron de la cama, Michiru limpio las lagrimas de Haruka con su mano y ambas se dirigieron al baño, llenaron el jacuzzi con agua caliente e infusiones de flores, Michiru tomo unas rosas que se encontraban en la habitación y arrojó los pétalos en el agua, haciendo un delicioso y comodo baño de aromas. Ambas se metieron y las corrientes formadas por el jacuzzi hacian que las dos se relajaran cada vez más. Ambas se bañaron en esa mezcla de amor y aromas, que era sin lugar a dudas de los mejores momentos que pasaron en esa habitación.

Sin embargo por la mente de Michiru jamás se había cruzado la idea de tener hijos. Por que el hecho de que Haruka mencionara ese detalle hacia que sus pensamientos cambiaran?.....

"Acaso quiero tener hijos? Que hare, si cuando quiera tenerlos Haruka no me los pueda dar?" Michiru se sentia confundida, Haruka le recordó el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres y por lo tanto ambas podian tener hijos. Pero……como hacerlo, si no podian embarazarse entre ellas?

Michiru no podia concebir la idea de tener un hijo que no fuera de Haruka, a la unica persona que veia como si fuera su hija era a Hotaru, pero no podia hacer lo mismo con nadie mas.

"Y si Haruka tiene razón?" Michiru no dejo de pensar en eso desde que Haruka se lo mencionó.

Haruka se percato que Michiru estaba pensativa y se culpaba por haber mencionado algo que ni siquiera habia pasado por la mente de Michiru.

"Es mejor que lo piense bien, no quiero que se arrepienta de casarse conmigo" pensó Haruka.

El baño continuo en silencio, ambas se habian olvidado de que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para volver a hacer el amor, tal vez sus pensamientos y el hambre que tenian les impidio pensar en ello. Despues del baño en el jacuzzi ambas salieron y se vistieron como si fuera una simple rutina. Haruka ya lista, se aproximo al telefono para pedir el desayuno. Después de unos minutos Michiru ya estaba lista y el desayuno tambien, la puerta de la habitación sonó y Haruka fue a abrir.

"Aquí esta lo que ordenó"

"Gracias" respondio Haruka.

"Se le ofrece algo mas?"

"No gracias, puedes irte" Haruka sacó unas monedas de su pantalón y se las dio al joven.

Haruka cerró la puerta y empezó a acomodar todo para que Michiru pudiera desayunar cómodamente.

" Quien era Haruka? Ohhh!!" Michiru se sentía muy alagada por Haruka.

"El desayuno esta servido, ven antes de que se enfríe"

"Esta bien, todo se ve delicioso" Michiru tomo asiento, aunque aun se sentía un ambiente algo distante.

Después del rico desayuno Haruka se sentó en la sala a ver el periódico matutino, no había nada relevante, aun así estaba esperando a que Michiru terminara de arreglarse, no quería que se fueran sin antes de hablar, habían dejado un asunto pendiente. Finalmente Michiru ya estaba arreglada lista para las actividades del día.

"Que bella te vez Michiru" Haruka bajó el periódico.

"Gracias Haruka, tu también" Michiru aun notaba triste a Haruka.

"Creo que no hemos terminado de platicar, te gustaría que charláramos un rato?" Haruka no apartaba sus ojos de Michiru.

"Esta bien, pero creo que no tiene ningún caso" Michiru tomo asiento frente a Haruka.

"(suspiro) Michiru, quiero estar completamente segura de que realmente quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida, por que se que mi condición no me va a permitir darte hijos y no quiero que te sientas infeliz por ello"

"Ya te lo dije Haruka……se que no podremos tener hijos pero eso a mi……no me interesa, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, quiero que estemos juntas para siempre, el amor que siento por ti no lo podré sentir por nadie mas, entiéndeme Haruka, te amo" Michiru se puso de pie y abrazó a Haruka terminando la pequeña platica con un tierno beso.

La hermosa pareja salio de aquel hotel igual o mas enamorada que antes, la noche anterior sirvió para hacer que ese amor se reafirmara. Sin embargo Haruka aun seguia confundida, sentía que Michiru no estaba convencida del todo, con respecto a su matrimonio, pero aunque se sentía feliz por el hecho de que Michiru la aceptara en matrimonio, por otro lado el pensarla infeliz por el hecho de no poder darle hijos hacia que esa felicidad se esfumara.

Haruka se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para pedirle al valet que le llevara su motocicleta mientras pagaba la cuenta de la habitación, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Michiru ya estaba pagando la cuenta del hotel.

"Espera Michiru!!!" Haruka corrio hacia Michiru pero ya era tarde, todo estaba pagado.

"Te dije que era mi regalo de compromiso, así que yo pago, de acuerdo?" Michiru le coqueteo a Haruka con ese tono de voz.

"Esta bien, pero cuando te cases conmigo, yo correré con todos los gastos"

"Vamos Haruka, no me vengas con eso, además yo soy una mujer muy cara, no podrás con todos mis gastos, te dejaré en a quiebra" Michiru solto una suave carcajada.

"Cambiando de tema……creo que Akemi ha sido una victima involuntaria de todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente no crees?" Haruka sonreía mientras le hablaba a Michiru.

"Tienes razón, me comporté como una tonta con ella, creo que merece una disculpa de mi parte" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Sabes? He pensado muy seriamente en incluirla en nuestra pequeña familia, después de todo ella esta sola, tiene una segunda oportunidad de vida y creo que si algo podemos hacer por ella es considerarla parte de nuestra familia ahora que formalicemos legalmente nuestra relación. Que opinas?"

"Creo que es una buena idea, yo estoy de acuerdo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ella me salvo, es una buena persona y creo que nada la haria mas feliz que eso" Michiru se veía feliz.

"Me encanta que seas comprensiva, vamos, debemos hablar con Setsuna y Hotaru acerca de nuestros planes."

"Espera Haruka, me gustaria que primero vayamos a la casa de Akemi quisiera hablar con ella, por favor"

"Esta bien, agárrate fuerte"

Haruka se colocó el casco y arrancó a toda velocidad, después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión de Akemi. Haruka y Michiru se bajaron de la motocicleta y tocaron el timbre. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar, después de entrar tomaron asiento en la sala. Mientras esperaban a que bajara Akemi, Haruka recordó aquella ocasión que visitó por primera vez la casa de Akemi, el detalle que había tenido con ella en dejarle comida sobre el piano, y dejarla quedarse el tiempo que ella quisiera, recordó que se sentia muy desesperada por que Michiru estaba desaparecida.

"Ven Michiru, quiero mostrarte algo"

"De que se trata Haruka?"

Haruka se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Michiru, la llevó hacia la sala alterna en donde se encontraba el hermoso piano, al verlo Michiru quedo sorprendida con su hermosura.

"Pero que hermoso piano, debe ser una pieza de colección" Michiru resbalo sus dedos sobre la cubierta del hermoso piano.

"Verdad que es maravilloso? Este es el tesoro mas valioso para Akemi……"

"Así es……era el piano de mi madre" Akemi iba entrando a la sala alterna.

"Hola Akemi, hemos venido por que queremos hablar contigo"

"Me alegra que ya todo se haya aclarado, vamos a la sala allá podremos platicar mas cómodamente" Akemi las escoltó hacia la sala.

Ya que todas tomaron asiento Akemi ordenó café para las tres. Una vez que estuvo listo la charla comenzó.

"Y bien? En que les puedo ayudar?" Akemi parecía algo seria.

"Akemi entiendo que estés enojada conmigo por actuar tan inmadura, pero he venido a pedirte que me disculpes, Haruka me explico todo y yo……lo siento Akemi" Michiru se sonrojó. Akemi le brindó una tierna sonrisa.

"Mi querida Michiru, no hay nada que perdonar, el amor es así, yo entiendo a la perfección como te sientes, pero ahora que ya se aclaró todo, lo único que les queda es ser felices" después de todo, Akemi no era tan parecida a Haruka como Michiru pensaba, bien podría pasar como su hermana.

"Pero Haruka y yo platicamos. Queremos que tu formes parte de esa felicidad formando parte de nuestra familia. Que opinas Akemi?"

"Yo opino que……me encantaría, el hecho de saber que tendré una nueva familia me hace muy feliz, gracias chicas" Akemi compartía la misma felicidad de Michiru, aunque noto algo extraño en la expresión de Haruka.

"Me alegra que hayas aceptado Akemi, de ahora en adelante ya no estarás sola" Eso fue lo unico que comentó Haruka y el tono de voz que utilizo confirmo lo que Akemi sospechaba.

"Y bien? Para cuando es la boda? Ya han hablado de eso? Me encantaria ayudarles en los preparativos" dijo Akemi tratando de suavizar el animo de Haruka

"Pues la verdad no hemos pensado en eso, pero a mi me gustaria que fuera en un mes, para que todo saliera perfecto. Tu que piensas Haruka?" Michiru parecia mas entusiasmada que Haruka, pero habia algo que aun la inquietaba y no le permitía disfrutar de los planes de los que estaban hablando.

"Si fuera por mi, yo me casaría mañana mismo, pero si quieres que sea algo mas elaborado……esta bien, en un mes será" Haruka aun no perdía ese tono sarcástico que siempre la caracterizó.

"Vamos Haruka, no te casas todos los días hay que hacer de ese momento algo muy especial" Akemi parecía muy entusiasmada.

"Bueno, otro dia vendré a platicar contigo de los preparativos, ahora debemos ir a casa, tenemos que hablar con Setsuna y Hotaru de nuestros planes, te llamare mañana, esta bien?" Michiru le brindo una sonrisa muy tierna a Akemi.

"Por supuesto que si Michiru, pero será mejor que me llames por la noche, debo arreglar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes, recuerda que la colección aun esta en exhibición y el auditorio aún esta clausurado"

"Cual auditorio?" Michiru no sabia que Akemi habia mandado cerrar el auditorio.

"Bueno, ahora que las cosas se han arreglado entre nosotras, me apena decirte que he reclamado el auditorio de la ciudad 10, ya que originalmente le pertenecio a mi padre y por lo tanto es parte de mi herencia, así que decidi clausurarlo después de lo que pasó con Daiki Koizumi, además lo puse en remodelación"

"No puedo creerlo, Akemi ese auditorio es de la ciudad, eso no es justo y por nuestra amistad, realmente espero que lo devuelvas" Michiru parecia muy sorprendida y a la vez molesta.

"No puedo hacer tal cosa Michiru, es una de las propiedades mas caras, además ya tengo planes para ese inmueble" Akemi no se tentaba el corazón cuando se trataba de negocios.

"Por ahora tenemos que irnos pero por favor, reconsidéralo si? Te lo pido como un favor personal" Michiru se veía preocupada por la noticia.

"Veré que puedo hacer Michiru, pero no te prometo nada" Akemi siempre permanecia firme en sus decisiones.

Mientras las acompañaba al a puerta, Akemi jaló levemente del brazó a Haruka.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante, te veré mañana por la mañana en el centro expositor, no faltes" Akemi se veía algo preocupada por Haruka.

"De acuerdo, nos veremos a las 10 de la mañana"

Haruka tomo el casco y se lo puso, después arrancó hacia su casa, ellas debian platicar con Setsuna y Hotaru. Finalmente llegaron y entraron, Setsuna se encontraba cocinando, mientras que Hotaru se encontraba leyendo un libro.

"Hola preciosa" dijo Haruka mientras entraba.

"Papá-Haruka que bueno que estes bien, no sabiamos nada de ustedes" Hotaru se veia feliz de volver a ver a Haruka y se arrojó a sus brazos.

"Y que, para mi no hay un abrazo Hotaru?" preguntó Michiru

"Claro que si Mamá-Michiru" Hotaru se acerco a abrazar a Michiru, mientras ella la tomaba en sus brazos.

"Hola Setsuna, gracias por cuidar de Hotaru, tenemos que hablar con ustedes de un asunto muy importante"

"Hola Haruka, me alegra que se haya arreglado el mal entendido" Setsuna parecía muy molesta.

"Vamos!!! No hay de que enojarse, ahora que platiquemos con ustedes, sabrán el motivo del mal entendido"

"Siéntense, lo que tenemos que decirles es importante" Michiru sentó a Hotaru frente a ella.

Setsuna y Hotaru estaban sentadas frente a Haruka y Michiru. La platica duro un tiempo, en ella Haruka les explico que pensaba casarse con Michiru, mientras la violinista por otro lado intentaba explicarle las cosas a Hotaru, también les explicaron que Akemi iba a formar parte de la familia. Finalmente ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial Hotaru, ella se mostraba emocionada por el hecho de participar en la boda de sus "padres" y aparte iba tener una nueva tía. Hotaru comenzó a referirse a Akemi como Tía-Akemi. Después de cenar, todas se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se levanto temprano tratando de no hacer ningun ruido para despertar a Michiru. Rápidamente estuvo lista para salir, saco su auto amarillo de la cochera y salio en dirección al Centro Expositor. No tardó mucho para encontrar a Akemi, ella se encontraba firmando unos permisos para la prensa.

"Hola Akemi, te veo algo ocupada, si quieres nos veremos en otra ocasión" Haruka no se sentía muy convencida de platicar con Akemi como otras veces.

"No Haruka, ya termine" Akemi le entregó los papeles a un muchacho que se encontraba ahí y después pidió que las dejaran a solas.

"Yo se que es lo que te preocupa Haruka" Akemi se veia muy convencida.

"De que estas hablando?" Haruka se sintió descubierta, no era la primera vez que le sucedia esto con Akemi.

"Claro Haruka, ahora no estas segura de querer casarte con Michiru, por que no puedes darle hijos, me equivoco?" Akemi había descubierto una vez mas a Haruka.

Mientras hablaban caminaban por los pasillos de la exhibición.

"Como sabes eso?" Haruka se sonrojó

"Eso no es lo importante, dime, tienes alguna solución para eso?"

"No, Michiru, no quiere ninguno de los metodos que existen, cree que me insultaría si lo hace"

"Sabes? Creo que yo tengo una solución para eso, pero……no se si funcionará?" Akemi meditaba mucho al respecto.

"Y que solución es esa, anda dime, por favor, estoy desesperada" Haruka detuvo a Akemi.


	19. LA BODA

**_HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!_**

**_ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO LA HISTORIA._**

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL!!!!_**

**_SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI, ASÍ QUE LES AGRADECERIA MUCHO QUE ME MANDARAN SUS REVIEWS (BUENOS O MALOS), GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_La Boda_**

- "Tranquilizate Haruka, ni siquiera sé si se puede hacer" Akemi empezaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

- "Por favor Akemi dime de que se trata, no me importa lo absurdo que pueda sonar" Haruka estaba desesperada.

- "Esta bien, te lo dire, pero como te lo repito, no se mucho de eso"

- "Vamos, habla ya!!!" Haruka empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- "Bueno, nosotras como Sailor Scouts, poseemos el resplandor de una estrella en nuestro interior, recuerdas?"

- "Si, que tiene que ver eso con que yo quiera darle un hijo a Michiru?"

- "Bueno, cuando te entregue el resplandor de mi estrella protectora, pedí un deseo……no se si fue coincidencia o realmente fue realidad"

- "Que deseo pediste?"

- "Bueno, yo pedí con todas mis fuerzas, una segunda oportunidad de vida, yo deseaba poder tener una familia verdadera y el hecho de saber que la volvería a perder, simplemente no lo resistiría, asi que cuando tuve el calor del resplandor de mi estrella en mis manos, desee con todas mis fuerzas esa oportunidad de vivir……y así fue" Akemi recordaba y se sentía feliz.

- "Crees que el resplandor de mi estrella podra concederme ese deseo tan maravilloso? Haruka miraba algo incredula a Akemi.

- "No lo sé, pero creo que no hay peor batalla que la que no se lleva a cabo……Haruka… no tienes nada que perder" Akemi se detuvo y tomo las manos de Haruka, sin decir nada mas asentía.

- "Pero…como hacerlo?" Haruka estaba confundida.

- "(Akemi miro hacia otro lado, evadiendo a Haruka) No lo sé Haruka, eso tal vez pueda ser peligroso, recuerda que después de que te entregue el resplandor de mi estrella casi no me quedaron fuerzas, y el ataque fue lo que me terminó de matar" Ella seguia insegura del consejo que le habia dado a Haruka, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

- "No me importa, quiero correr ese riesgo, quiero hacer plenamente feliz a Michiru, quiero que se me conceda mi deseo, yo se que tu sabes como hacerlo, por eso no te fue tan difícil, por favor…… te lo pido" Haruka se acercó a Akemi y le dio un abrazo lleno de dolor y angustia.

- "(Akemi siguió dudándolo, pero sabia que Haruka no la dejaria en paz, suspiró) Esta bien Haruka, te lo dire, pero no es nada facil, es un proceso de entrenamento algo complicado y requiere de mucha paciencia, yo te enseñaré como hacerlo, pero necesito que mientras se hacen los preparativos de la boda entrenes conmigo para que cuando te cases con Michiru, todo esté listo, pero recuerda que es una decisión que no se si llegue a tener consecuencias"

- "No me importan las consecuencias, haré lo que sea para hacer feliz a Michiru"

Akemi asintió y ambas continuaron el paseo de inspección por la exhibición.

Mientras tanto Michiru platicaba con Setsuna del mal entendido, le contó como fue que encontró a Haruka con Akemi, como fue que la encontró en la pista y todo lo que sucedió después, por supuesto reservándose algunas cosas que solo eran para Haruka y ella.

- "Con que por eso Haruka y Akemi vinieron para acá preguntando por ti, sonaban muy preocupadas, estuve a punto de salir junto con Hotaru a buscarte." Setsuna dejó a un lado su enojo y le brindó una sonrisa a Michiru.

- "Así es, después de todo, hice que Akemi se levantara de la cama, jajaja no se como se sintió cuando regresó sin saber nada de nosotras, pero me sorprende que no haya llamado para acá, no lo sé como que tiene un sexto sentido no lo crees?"

- "Puede ser que por ser la Sailor del Sol tenga poderes psíquicos, me refiero a que por ser una Sailor con una misión en especial la Reina le haya otorgado el poder de ver el futuro, no crees?"

- "Puede ser. Oye Setsuna, cambiando de tema, como les vamos a explicar a esas niñas de la boda? Creo que no seria justo dejarlas fuera de los planes y los preparativos, ellas son nuestras amigas"

- "Tienes razón Michiru, debemos hablar con ellas, pero creo que esto lo debes hacer junto con Haruka no lo crees?" Setsuna se veía pensativa.

- "La verdad es que no sé si Haruka quiera, por que no me acompañas tu?"

- "Está bien, te acompañaremos Hotaru y yo" Setsuna se puso de pie.

Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru salieron de su casa en dirección al templo Hikawa, sabian que las chicas tenian que estar juntas, ya que se acercaba la temporada de examenes y normalmente se juntaban ahí para estudiar, sabian que si no las encontraban ahí les dejarian un recado con Rei para poder verse al día siguiente, no podian dejar de informarles de la boda próxima. Despues de caminar por un rato y platicar en el trayecto llegaron al templo Hikawa ahí solo se encontraban Rei y Serena, estaban platicando acerca del regreso de Darien cuando llegaron.

- "Hola chicas, como estan?" Michiru

- "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru que las trae por acá?" preguntó Rei

- "Hola Michiru, hola Setsuna" a Serena le dio gusto ver a Michiru y a Setsuna.

- "Hola chicas, me alegra verlas, saben? Michiru viene a comunicarles una maravillosa noticia, sabemos que ustedes se lo comunicarán a las demás en cuanto las vean"

- "Si la noticia les va a fascinar!!!" dijo la pequeña Hotaru muy emocionada.

- "De que se trata Michiru?" preguntó Rei.

Ambas dirigieron su mirada hacia Michiru, estaban muy intrigadas. La mirada de todas provocó que Michiru se sonrojara, por primera vez le costaba trabajo hablar de algo.

- "Bu……bueno, chicas…yo…yo" Michiru no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia ni como empezar.

- "Ya díselos Mamá Michiru" dijo Hotaru

- "E…esta bien, (suspiró) chicas, Haruka y yo nos casaremos en un mes" Michiru sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima.

- "QUE??????" Serena y Rei se quedaron muy sorprendidas, casi se caen de la impresión.

Aun sin digerir bien la noticia Serena y Rei se reincorporaron en su sitio. Ambas comenzaron a recordar la relación que siempre hubo entre ambas.

- "Después de todo siempre estuvieron juntas, creo que si existe amor entre ustedes es perfectamente normal que quieran formalizar su relación, me alegra mucho que lo hagan, de verdad, felicidades" dijo Rei aun algo confundida.

- "Me alegra mucho la noticia, Michiru, por favor, déjame ayudarte con los preparativos, si? Es que yo también quiero ver precios para cuando regrese Darien, estoy segura de que el regresará para la boda."

- "Me encantaria Serena, estoy de acuerdo" Michiru aun se sentía muy emocionada aunque por su mente seguía cruzando la idea de……los hijos.

Despues de seguir platicando un rato acerca de los planes de boda, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se retiraron a su casa. Rei y Serena se quedaron platicando.

- "Serena tu crees que Haruka y Michiru seran felices?" Rei miraba a Serena algo pensativa.

- "Yo creo que si Rei, aunque nosotras no nos diéramos cuenta del todo, creo que siempre hubo una relación mas allá de la amistad entre ellas y si ahora decidieron sacarla a la luz y formalizar su relación no podemos hacer otra cosa mas que apoyarlas, además ellas son nuestras amigas, no crees Rei?"

- "Tienes razón Serena, además……me gusta mucho la linda pareja que hacen".

El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente, los dias se fueron convirtiendo en semanas. Haruka aprovechaba cada momento que tenia libre para ir a entrenar con Akemi.

- "Uranus tienes que tener paciencia, debes concentrarte"

Para que Haruka pudiera sacar el resplandor de su estrella era necesario que primero lo hiciera como Sailor Uranus, así que cada vez que iba Akemi inventaba cualquier pretexto para mandar a la servidumbre fuera o la llevaba al auditorio que aun permanecía cerrado, el poder de sacar el resplandor de su estrella era solo de Sailor Sun pero, ella sabia que una Sailor Scout también podría hacerlo, solo era cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental. Uranus casi no contaba con esa paciencia pero si queria que su matrimonio funcionara debia poner todo su esfuerzo para lograr que el resplandor de su estrella reposara en sus manos como lo logró Sailor Sun cuando lucharon en contra del enemigo. Uranus se concentró, deseo con todo su corazón que finalmente sucediera el milagro, ya habían pasado tres semanas y solo le quedaba una semana para estar lista, asi que no podia darse el lujo de enojarse o mandar todo al diablo. Despues de unos minutos de meditación Uranus logro la concentración perfecta, puso su mano en el pecho tal y como lo había hecho Sun. Un bello y debil destello comenzó a iluminar la mano de Uranus ese destello comenzo a convertirse en una esfera de energia que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tomar el tamaño de una pequeña canica extremadamente luminosa.

- "Uranus, abre tus ojos……lo lograste" Sun estaba maravillada frente a la luz de la estrella de Uranus.

Uranus abrió sus ojos muy despacio y pudo ver que en su mano reposaba el resplandor de su estrella.

- "Y ahora que hago?" Uranus se sentia muy feliz del resultado, después de tantos dias de entrenamiento por fin lo había logrado.

- "No te preocupes" Sun empujó suavemente la mano de Uranus haciendo que el resplandor de su estrella volviera pacíficamente al pecho de su dueña.

- "Y que haré ahora? Necesito poder hacer esto como Haruka Tenoh, de nada me sirve hacerlo como Sailor Uranus"

- "Paciencia mi querida Uranus, todo lleva su tiempo, pero ahora que lo has logrado como Sailor Scout, te será mas facil lograrlo como Haruka Tenoh. Recuerda que tu planeta protector te provee de energia, estoy segura que podras lograrlo."

- "De acuerdo, pero recuerda que la boda será en unos dias, quiero darle la sorpresa a Michiru" Uranus se veia algo preocupada.

- "Tranquilízate Haruka, todo saldrá bien. Si esto funciona…… el deseo de tu estrella te concederá lo que le pides."

- "Eso espero Akemi" Haruka se veía preocupada, pero habia algo en la voz de Akemi que la tranquilizaba.

Llego el ansiado día de la boda, todos estaban listos, Darien por fin habia regresado de Estados Unidos, Serena estaba muy feliz, ese dia era muy especial para ella, sus amigas se casaban, y su gran amor por fin habia regresado. Pensaba en ello mientras en compañía de Rei y Mina terminaban de arreglar el hermoso vestido de novia de Michiru, acomodarle el velo y arreglar los pequeños detalles que hacian que una novia se viera como la mas hermosa del mundo. Y definitivamente Michiru se veia extraordinaria, era definitivamente la novia mas hermosa. Su vestido se entallaba a su esbelto cuerpo tenia una caida impresionante que terminaba en una larga y blanca cola, era un vestido digno de ella, los detalles del bordado lo hacian aun mas especial, Michiru parecía un angel blanco, las chicas estaban impresionadas de lo bella que se veía, sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran viviendo su propia pelicula de amor.

Haruka aun era ayudada por Amy y Lita. Mientras Amy le terminaba de atar el moño del smoking Lita le terminaba de acomodar el cabello. Haruka se veía muy guapo, parecia todo un principe, su smoking era impresionante, parecia sacado de una pelicula, sus zapatos de charol negro hacian que se viera muy elegante. Definitivamente Haruka y Michiru se veían como la pareja ideal, una pareja perfecta que era digna de ser envidiada, su amor era tan puro y único que la boda era solo una manera de demostrarlo ante sus amigos.

Haruka y Michiru decidieron no invitar a la familia por que sabian que ninguna de las dos partes aceptarían una boda así, por lo tanto decidieron hacerlo muy sencillo. Akemi prestó su mansión para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo ahí, después de todo era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer una celebración como esa. Y religiosamente no podian unirse en matrimonio, pero la ocasión era tan especial que decidieron hacer una fiesta y los preparativos necesarios para que todo saliera perfecto.

Todo estaba listo Akemi terminaba de dar las ordenes a los meseros y acomodar al juez que las casaría, Darien se presento con Akemi, con las prisas Serena se olvido de presentarlos como correspondia.

- "Hola tu debes ser Akemi Maruyama, mucho gusto mi nombre es Darien Chiba, encantado de conocerte"

- "El gusto es todo mio Darien, así que tu eres el novio de Serena eh?"

- "Eh…mm así es"

- "Que bien, me alegra que hayas regresado, es una lastima no haber conocido a Tuxedo Mask en acción" Akemi siempre utilizaba un tono de voz muy suave y aterciopelado, era muy armonioso.

- "También me hubiera gustado verte en acción, me alegra que el mal por fin se haya terminado" Darien volteó a ver a Akemi.

- "Así es Darien, ya no hay nada que temer, disfrutar la vida es lo que mas importa ahora, y me alegra que este episodio termine con la boda de mis amigas. Haruka y Michiru poseen el amor mas puro que he conocido y me alegra que reafirmen ese amor uniendo sus vidas para siempre"

- "Tienes razón, yo también me casaré con Serena pronto"

- "Me alegro por ambos Darien, acompañame, debemos recibir a los invitados."

A la boda no asistió mucha gente, pero las personas que asistieron eran importantes en la vida de las dos. Entre los invitados se encontraba Elsa Grey, ella se veía muy feliz.

Después de un rato las chicas se volvieron a reunir y tomaron sus lugares. La ceremonia comenzó Haruka salio caminando visiblemente nerviosa y llego hasta donde se encontraba el juez, ahí permaneció de pie unos minutos.

Las puertas se cerraron y salio la pequeña Hotaru con un hermoso vestido de color lila, iba arrojando petalos de flores por el pasillo central, definitivamente se veía preciosa. Las puertas se abrieron de nueva cuenta y la marcha nupcial comenzo a sonar, los nervios se hicieron presentes entre todos los invitados, de entre una impresionante luz que inundaba las puertas y la entrada de la Mansión Maruyama aparecio la celetial figura de una hermosa mujer que iba caminando lentamente hacia la entrada. Darien tomo del brazo a Michiru y la escoltó directamente hacia el lugar en donde su amada Haruka la estaba esperando. Definitivamente sabia ocultar muy bien sus nervios, ya que aunque estaba temblando por dentro tenia una mirada muy pacifica.

Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru y un color rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón casi se salia de su pecho, cada paso que daba Michiru hacie ella parecia una eternidad, su respiración se agito, casi caia desmayada de lo nerviosa que estaba. Finalmente Michiru llegó y tomo del brazo a Haruka, quien se sentia que caminaba por las nubes cuando la tocó. Michiru se acercó suavemente al oido de Haruka para susurrarle algo.

- "Tranquilízate amor, pronto estaremos a solas"

Haruka abrio aun mas sus ojos y no pudo sonrojarse mas por que era imposible, Michiru era demasiado cruel con ella, como podia jugarle una broma así??? Haruka se quedo petrificada y con mucho trabajo pudo acercarse a la mesa del juez. La ceremonia dio inicio. El juez era un señor algo mayor pero era una persona amable.

- "Estimado auditorio, el dia de hoy nos reunimos para celebrar la unión del amor, que sin importar su sexo, han decidido formalizar ante la ley. Si hay alguien que conosca de algun impedimento para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo que hable ahora. Nadie dijo ni una palabra.

- "Bien, con el poder que me confiere el estado y la ley japonesa le pregunto a usted Haruka Tenoh, acepta a la señorita Michiru Kaioh como su legitima esposa según la ley del estado?"

- "……Acepto……" Haruka miraba fijamente a los hermosos ojos azules de su querida Michiru.

- "Y usted, señorita Michiru Kaioh acepta usted a la señorita Haruka Tenoh como su legitima esposa según la ley del estado?

- "……Acepto……" los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lagrimas y lentamente fueron resbalando por sus mejillas.

- "Por el poder que me fue concedido como juez de paz ante las leyes japonesas, las declaro formalmente en matrimonio"

Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a firmar las actas, seguidas de los testigos que fueron Akemi, Setsuna, Darien y Serena. Unos minutos después ya todo estaba firmado y solo unas palabras le quedaban por decir al juez.

- "Lo unico que me queda por decir es Felicidades!!!, Haruka……puedes besar a la novia"

Haruka se fue acercando poco a poco a Michiru y suavemente fue levantando el velo y le dejó al descubierto su hermoso rostro.

- "Haruka……te…amo" las tibias lagrimas que resabalaban por las mejillas de Michiru hacian que se viera aun mas hermosa.

- "Y yo a ti…… mi dulce Michiru"

Haruka se acercó cada vez mas al rostro de Michiru hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce y romantico beso, Akemi se emocionó bastante y sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. Sin sentirlo comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos miel.

Todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, Hotaru salió corriendo para abrazar a sus "padres" Haruka tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y tomó de la mano a Michiru, la hermosa familia camino hacia sus invitados, quienes las recibieron entre abrazos y felicitaciones. Haruka buscaba con sus ojos a Akemi, pero no la encontraba.

- "En donde estará?" pensaba Haruka, ella era la primera persona a quien debia agradecer la inmensa felicidad que sentia, pero por mas que la buscaba no la encontraba.

Akemi estaba en la sala en donde se encontraba el hermoso piano, estaba sentada frente a el mirando en sus manos la fotografía que tenia con su madre.

- "Oye, pensé que habias desaparecido" se escucho una voz muy conocida.

- "Haruka!!! Que haces aquí??? Tu debes estar con Michiru, yo estaba terminando de arreglar unas cosas, en un momento regresaba con ustedes" Akemi se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

- "Permiteme" Haruka sacó un pañuelo que llevaba consigo, era el mismo pañuelo que utilizó Akemi para limpiarle las lagrimas la primera vez que estuvo ahí. El pañuelo llevaba bordadas las iniciales UM.

- "Gracias Haruka, el pañuelo era de mi madre, su nombre era Umiko Maruyama, el dia que murió lo llevaba en su bolso, lo guarde, y sabia que cuando te lo dí regresaría de nuevo, por que se que una amiga siempre regresa los favores"

- "Que te sucede Akemi?" Haruka le dio el pañuelo a Akemi.

- "Esta mañana me llegó un fax urgente de Londres, los negocios de mi padre no andan nada bien, debo irme mañana, y regresaré hasta dentro de tres meses. Me da rabia que no pueda estar mas tiempo aquí"

- "Pero que pasará tus asuntos pendientes aquí en Japón?"

- "Pueden esperar, este viaje es obligatorio, no quiero irme, pero no tengo elección"


	20. UN BELLO RECUERDO

_**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**_

**_ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LO QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE CON SUS COMENTARIOS ME BRINDARON LA INSPIRACION PARA PODER LLEGAR A ESTE QUE ES EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEJEN SU COMENTARIO FINAL._**

**_HASTA PRONTO, QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!_**

_**Un bello recuerdo**_

La fiesta iba transcurriendo normalmente, Michiru era muy elogiada por su hermoso vestido y su impresionante belleza, sin embargo, ella estaba preocupada, hacia tiempo que Haruka se había alejado de su lado.

"Le habrá pasado algo?"

Mientras seguía brindando sonrisas fingidas, buscaba con la mirada a su esposo, Haruka no aparecía y Michiru comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto Haruka trataba de persuadir a Akemi de su viaje de emergencia.

"Akemi, no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme justo ahora, necesito que me enseñes a sacar el resplandor de mi estrella como Haruka Tenoh, no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda"

Haruka se encontraba consternada por el repentino viaje de Akemi, pero se encontraba aun mas desesperada por el hecho de que aun no se sentía segura de poder volver a sacar el resplandor de su estrella. Y mucho mas el hecho de pensar que tal vez fallaría ese intento, Haruka se sentía vulnerable, como un niño en medio de una multitud, pero en esta ocasión estaba rodeada de dudas, problemas e inseguridades.

"Créeme que lo siento mucho Haruka, tal vez esta sea una batalla que tu sola debas luchar, te he dado las armas, ahora te toca a ti descubrir lo que puedes hacer con ellas, te enseñe a sacar el resplandor de tu estrella como Sailor Uranus, ahora es tu turno perfeccionar esa técnica" Akemi era muy sabia en sus palabras, aunque en el fondo deseaba quedarse con toda el alma.

"Pero… no puedo creer que te tengas que ir" Haruka miraba fijamente a Akemi mientras que ella miraba hacia el suelo

"Parece que la vida se empeña en ser cruel conmigo, por que cuando mas feliz me siento, el destino se empeña en quitarme lo que mas quiero" Aun sin dirigirle la mirada a Haruka, una lagrima cayo al suelo.

"Tranquilízate Akemi, esta será la ultima vez que sufras, de ahora en adelante no volverás a viajar sola, tu familia te acompañará a donde quiera que vayas, este viaje será corto, veras que tres meses se pasarán rápido" Haruka tomó con una mano la barbilla de Akemi y con el pañuelo en la mano le limpió sus lagrimas.

"Regresaré para la navidad, espero que no me hayan olvidado para entonces, por favor Haruka promételo" Akemi conservaba la esperanza de que Haruka no se olvidara de ella.

"Se nota que aun no me conoces bien Akemi, ten por seguro que todas te esperaremos y tendremos una gran cena de navidad todas juntas" Haruka trataba de darle ánimos a Akemi para que no se fuera triste a Londres.

"Está bien, debo calmarme, después de todo, es tu boda y yo te estoy agobiando con mis problemas" Akemi terminaba de limpiarse las lagrimas.

"No te preocupes Akemi, yo amo mucho a Michiru, y estoy segura….."

"De que yo también te amo Haruka y mucho" Michiru iba entrando a la sala en donde estaban Haruka y Akemi.

"Michiru, no te enojes conmigo, no pensé que Haruka me fuera a seguir, necesitaba un momento a solas" Akemi sabia que a Michiru no le gustaba verlas a solas.

"No te preocupes Akemi, te prometo que jamás volveré a desconfiar ni de ti, ni de Haruka, se que las dos me quieren, pero ahora dime, por que lloras?" Michiru era demasiado observadora.

"No es na….." Akemi no termino de hablar.

"Akemi se va mañana a Londres, es un viaje urgente, los negocios no andan bien, me estaba comentando que regresará en tres meses y teme que nos olvidemos de ella"

"Pero……por que piensas eso Akemi??" Michiru miraba a Akemi quien comenzó a sonrojarse.

"No lo sé Michiru, pero ahora que ya están juntas, quiero proponerles algo…" Akemi tomo asiento en un pequeño sofá que estaba y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la otra mientras hablaba.

"De que se trata Akemi??" Preguntó Michiru mientras ambas se sentaron frente a Akemi.

"Se que el momento de mi viaje es repentino y realmente me hubiera gustado tocar este tema después de este día tan especial, pero……me gustaría que vinieran a vivir a la mansión, se que ustedes tienen una casa y están cómodas en ella, pero, me gustaría que lo consideraran, mi casa es lo suficientemente grande y cuenta con muchas habitaciones, estoy segura de que vivirán cómodas, además lo consideraría como un favor personal" Akemi se mostró seria y firme.

"Akemi……eso suena muy bien, pero…no sé, debemos platicar con Setsuna y con Hotaru" Michiru se puso de pie.

"Si Akemi, si no hay ningún inconveniente o alguna oposición posiblemente vendremos a vivir para acá" Haruka también se puso de pie.

"Por favor, les ruego que lo consideren, mi viaje será mañana, por favor regresen a la mansión aquí las estaré esperando antes de irme"

"Claro que si Akemi, no te preocupes" Michiru tomo del brazo a Haruka.

"Ya váyanse, los invitados las están esperando" Akemi les señaló la puerta.

"Si, no tardes, queremos despedirnos de ti antes de irnos" Haruka sabia que Akemi deseaba estar a solas.

Mientras iban caminando tomadas del brazo Haruka y Michiru tuvieron una pequeña charla.

"Ayy Haruka, me muero de ganas de que esto se termine, ya quiero que estemos a solas" Michiru acorraló a Haruka en una pared.

"Si Michiru, tengo que decirte algo cuando estemos a solas" El tono de Haruka era demasiado serio.

"Me encanta ese tono que manejas, parece que hablo con mi padre" Michiru solto una leve carcajada.

Haruka solo rió junto con su amada esposa, el momento de ponerse serias seria solo cuando estuvieran a solas, por ahora debían disfrutar el momento de la fiesta.

En cuanto llegaron con los invitados, las chicas en seguida sugirieron un vals, para los novios. Haruka y Michiru cedieron a las peticiones de sus amigas y comenzaron un vals muy especial, era exactamente la pieza musical que habían inventado después de una noche inolvidable. Akemi tenia muy buen oído musical, además de una excelente grabadora. Así que mandó la cinta con un experto y sacó las partituras. Y transformaron aquella hermosa melodía en un Vals de Haruka y Michiru. Ambas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, incluso les encanto la sorpresa.

La velada continuaba, pero había llegado el momento de que Haruka y Michiru se retiraran su noche de bodas estaba por comenzar. Akemi las alcanzó casi por salir, debía decirles algo importante.

"Chicas, perdón pero quiero que me escuchen antes de que se vayan"

"Adelante Akemi, habla, te escuchamos" Haruka confiaba plenamente en Akemi.

"Mañana por la mañana necesito que regresen a la mansión, Maxwell tiene mis instrucciones, el es mi mayordomo de mayor confianza, su acento es extranjero por que el es de Londres, pero sabe muy bien que es lo que tiene que hacer"

"Pero…por que nos dices esto Akemi??" Preguntó Michiru.

"Por nada en especial, no lo olviden por favor……Disfruten su noche de bodas. Adiós" Akemi abrazó a cada una de ellas muy cariñosamente, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

"Nos veremos mañana por la mañana, nosotras te llevaremos al aeropuerto" Haruka tomó de los hombros a Akemi.

"Está bien, nos veremos, las quiero mucho, hasta pronto" Akemi las acompañó hasta la puerta y desde ahí las despidió, no se metió hasta que se hubieran perdido de su vista.

Haruka y Michiru arrancaron en el bello convertible amarillo directas hacia el crucero en el que Haruka rechazó por primera vez a Michiru, Haruka hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo y alquilarlo por toda una noche. Solo ellas, el mar y las estrellas. Finalmente llegaron al puerto, Haruka recibía las ultimas instrucciones por parte del dueño del barco, todo estaba listo. Cuando por fin se fue el intruso, Haruka ayudo a bajar a Michiru y la tomo entre sus brazos hasta llegar a cubierta. Entonces Haruka comenzó a navegar el enorme crucero hasta que estuvieron completamente en silencio, lo único que las acompañaba eran velas, brisa marina y el amor. Haruka bajo del cuarto del capitán hasta cubierta, en donde la esperaba Michiru.

"Por fin a solas Michiru" Haruka se iba acercando poco a poco a Michiru, quien ya no llevaba el hermoso vestido de novia, si no que ahora llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que utilizo el día del recital que tuvo en ese mismo crucero. Se veía muy hermosa.

"Este es el momento que he estado esperando, durante años, el momento de estar a solas contigo como mi esposo" Michiru rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka.

"Hemos pasado por tanto, que al estar así contigo se me hace un sueño, un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar" Haruka se aferraba de la cintura de Michiru.

"Me alegra que finalmente seas mi esposo, me alegra que podamos formar una familia como siempre lo soñé" Michiru sonaba muy emocionada, pero en el acto Haruka la soltó.

"De eso quiero hablarte Michiru, quiero tener una familia normal contigo" Los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a cristalizarse.

"Otra vez vas a volver a insistir con lo de los hijos Haruka?" Michiru miraba a Haruka seriamente.

"Michiru, Akemi me mostró una manera de…."

"Ya te dije que no me interesa ninguno de los métodos que existen, si tengo hijos, quiero que sean solo tuyos y míos, de nadie mas" Michiru acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Haruka.

"Es lo que estoy intentando decirte Michiru" Haruka se veía emocionada.

"Te refieres a que si podemos tener hijos tu y yo?" Michiru pensó que Haruka estaba tan obsesionada con el tema que ya se había vuelto loca. No pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

"No bromeo Michiru, realmente se puede, Akemi me lo dijo" Haruka tomo las manos de Michiru.

"Pero como puede ser eso posible? Me refiero a que ambas somos mujeres" Ahora si Michiru no entendía nada.

"Es el resplandor de nuestra estrella!!! Lo recuerdas???" Haruka comenzaba a emocionarse cada vez mas.

"Si…lo recuerdo, pero eso que tiene que ver con embarazarme?" Michiru de verdad que estaba confundida.

"Veras…." Haruka le contó todo lo que platico con Akemi, acerca del deseo que le pidió al resplandor de su estrella, le explico que durante el tiempo de los preparativos Haruka y Akemi se dedicaban a entrenar y como fue que logró obtener la capacidad de poder sacar el resplandor de su estrella como Sailor Uranus.

"Pero el problema es que no se como hacerlo como Haruka Tenoh" Haruka comenzaba a entristecerse.

"Si las cosas son como te las dijo Akemi, estoy segura de que el resplandor de nuestra estrella crearan un deseo lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder concedernos lo que le pidamos. Y si eso es verdad, nuestro deseo de poder ser padres, se hará realidad" Michiru comenzó a emocionarse como Haruka lo había estado hace unos minutos.

"Pero Michiru, aun no se como hacerlo como sin necesidad de transformarme"

"Creo que Akemi tiene la razón, debes tener paciencia, pronto podrás dominar esa técnica, creo que el momento tu misma lo sabrás y ese será perfecto"

Haruka y Michiru cerraron esa conversación con un dulce beso lleno de pasión y amor. Sin pensarlo ambas terminaron en una habitación, Haruka se quitó el saco que traía puesto y Michiru le ayudaba a desvestirse. Mientras que Michiru iba desabotonando la camisa que llevaba puesta su hermosa pareja, Haruka iba bajando poco a poco el cierre del vestido que llevaba puesto, hasta que quedo completamente abierto de la espalda. Comenzó como una suave caricia que iba bajando poco a poco hasta que el vestido de Michiru quedo completamente abajo, lo único que llevaba puesto era una bella panty blanca, sus pechos quedaron descubiertos e iluminados por la luz de la luna. Haruka terminada de quitarse por completo la ropa y comenzó a besar cada vez mas apasionadamente a Michiru hasta que finalmente cayeron a la cama. Haruka iba bajando poco a poco la delicada prenda intima que cubría la parte intima y caliente de Michiru. Ahora ambas estaban desnudas y eran victimas de la pasión. Michiru comenzó a sudar, hacia mucho calor esa noche, pero cada poro segregaba un aroma único que a Haruka volvía loca y no dejaba de secar ese néctar de la piel de Michiru con su lengua. Mientras Haruka lamia el sudor que tenia en el pecho, Michiru tomo una rosa y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Haruka, llegando hasta la parte mas baja, esto hacia que Haruka se sintiera mas excitada y siguiera con el juego de su lengua, que para Michiru era perfecto, ya que aunque no había llegado aun a su parte intima provocaba en ella unos gemidos únicos. Haruka fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a la parte intima de Michiru y resbalo su lengua por toda su vagina, provocando en ella una humedad muy exquisita, mientras hacia esto Michiru resbalaba la rosa que tenia en la mano por todo su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano alborotaba el rubio cabello se su ahora esposa. Haruka se ayudo con sus dedos haciendo que Michiru se penetrara mas fuertemente. En ese instante sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho e interrumpió la erótica escena.

"Ahhhgghhhhh!!!!!" Haruka no dejaba de agarrarse con ambas manos el pecho.

"Haruka….por favor Haruka reacciona!!!"No podía ser cierto. Haruka era demasiado joven como para sufrir un infarto.

"No….puedo….respirar…aghhh!!"

"Tranquilízate Haruka, iré por un poco de agua" Michiru se sentó en la cama de un brinco.

"Nn……no me dejes sola" Haruka tomo de la mano a Michiru mientras con la otra seguia apretando con fuerza su pecho.

"Ahhhhh……aghhhh!!" Haruka estaba casi por perder el conocimiento.

De pronto una bella luz salía del pecho de Haruka, Era el Resplandor de su Estrella!!!. Al ver esto Michiru se sorprendió.

"Haruka……mira!!! Lo lograste!!!" Michiru estaba muy emocionada

Dentro de su desesperación, Haruka logro recuperar poco a poco el aliento mientras alejaba lentamente su mano de su pecho para contemplar el brillo de su estrella. Era tan frágil como tener un corazón puro en sus manos. Un movimiento involuntario condujo la mano de Haruka junto con el resplandor directo al vientre de Michiru y poco a poco ese resplandor fue introduciéndose lentamente dentro de su cuerpo hasta que únicamente la mano de Haruka reposaba sobre el vientre de Michiru. Haruka y Michiru se miraron fijamente y hablaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Resplandor de la estrella de Urano, concédenos nuestro deseo!!!" En ese instante el cuerpo de Haruka y Michiru se iluminaron y ambas cayeron cansadas a la cama.

Durmieron por el resto de la noche. Michiru abrazada de Haruka, el resplandor de la estrella de Haruka eran tan fuerte y poderoso que terminó con las fuerzas de ambas, después de lo que ocurrió aquella noche increíblemente yacían ambas arropadas por las sabanas, pero siempre abrazadas.

El día ya había comenzado y finalmente Haruka despertó. Rápidamente se puso su ropa y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán, rápidamente condujo el crucero de vuelta al puerto. Y bajó rápidamente bajo para despertar a Michiru, pero ya era tarde Michiru ya estaba lista para darse un baño.

"Haruka, por favor, no me digas que no te vas a bañar" Michiru bromeaba con Haruka.

"Por supuesto que si Michiru, es solo que estaba programando la ruta de vuelta al puerto y no podía hacerlo completamente desnuda" Haruka comenzaba a desvestirse de nuevo

"Eso seria interesante…" Michiru aun coqueteaba con Haruka.

"Quieres probar???" Haruka estaba terminando de quitarse toda la ropa.

Michiru abrió el agua caliente, aquella noche había hecho tanto calor que esta vez las paredes no eran ningún impedimento para dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Haruka comenzó a besar el hombro y cuello de Michiru, mientras que la abrazaba por detrás. El agua las cubrió por completo, ya estaban totalmente mojadas, Haruka comenzó a resbalar suavemente sus manos enjabonadas por los hombros y cuello de Michiru asi continuo tallando todo su torso, sus brazos eran lo suficientemente largos como para envolverla por completo, así que tallo cada rincón de su amada esposa hasta que quedo completamente limpia. Mientras que el agua hacia que el jabón cayera del cuerpo de Michiru ella se ocupaba de hacer lo mismo con su querida Haruka, tomo el jabón en sus manos e hizo correr gotas de infusiones florales por todo su cuerpo y combinándolas con el jabón hacían un delicioso ambiente aromático. Michiru termino de enjabonar todo el cuerpo de Haruka hasta que finalmente el agua hizo que el jabón se cayera de sus cuerpos por completo. El delicioso baño termino justo cuando llegaron al puerto.

"Me encantaría que nuestros baños fueran así todos los días mi amor" Michiru iba abrazando a Haruka mientras bajaban poco a poco del bello crucero.

"A mi también, vamos a la mansión, recuerda que llevaremos a Akemi al aeropuerto"

"Tienes razón, anda, vámonos" Haruka no soltaba la mano de Haruka para nada.

Mientras iban conduciendo una duda tenia sumamente incomodas tanto a Haruka como a Michiru.

"Haruka, crees que funcione nuestro deseo?" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka.

"Por que lo dudas?" Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru de reojo mientras manejaba.

"Y que pasa si no funciona?" Michiru se veía preocupada.

"No te preocupes, algo me dice que funcionará" Haruka tocaba el muslo de Michiru mientras ella acariciaba su mano.

En un par diminutos llegaron a la mansión de Akemi, Haruka y Michiru se bajaron del auto. Michiru tocó el timbre y casi de inmediato salio el mayordomo.

"Buenos días, pasen" El acento de el mayordomo era extranjero, pero sabia darse a entender bien.

"Buenos días, solo venimos por la señorita Akemi, nos iremos enseguida" Haruka se mostraba siempre seria con las demás personas.

"Por favor……pasen" El mayordomo les indicaba el paso.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que Akemi ya no estaba en la mansión, había mucho silencio.

"Que sucede señor? En donde esta Akemi, debemos irnos" Haruka comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

"Llámenme Maxwell, yo serré, quien les atenderá de ahora en adelante" El mayordomo era mayor, su voz era muy pacifica.

"Y Akemi? Queremos hablar con ella" Michiru insistió, algo no estaba bien.

"Lamento informarles, que la señorita Akemi se fue desde anoche, pero me dejo instrucciones parra ustedes"

"No puedo creerlo…" Haruka estaba impresionada

"Se fue" Michiru completó lo que Haruka iba a decir.

"Por favor, acompáñenme…" El hombre camino hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el hermoso piano blanco y abrió la puerta.

Haruka y Michiru entraron en la sala.

"La señorrita Akemi les dejo unas cartas sobre el piano" El mayordomo señaló el hermoso instrumento.

Aquellas cartas eran idénticas a las invitaciones que les mando por primera vez para invitarlas a la velada con motivo de la exhibición de los autos de su padre. Haruka recordó lo molesta que estaba y todo lo que le dijo después de bailar con ella. Solo pudo sonreír mientras tomaba el sobre con su nombre en su mano. Haruka lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo:

_Mi querida Haruka Tenoh:_

_No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, puedo decir que he conocido a una persona tan testaruda como yo, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir con mi misión. Me alegra que tu mayor anhelo, que era casarte con Michiru se haya hecho realidad. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte el haberme considerado para poder formar parte de tu familia. Y espero con toda el alma que estos tres meses que me ausento de sus vidas se pasen rápido, por que incluso escribiendo esta carta empiezo a sentir la melancolía de extrañarlas._

_Mi regalo de bodas, siento que será poco en comparación con toda la felicidad que ustedes me van a brindar por el resto de mi vida, pero creo que la Colección de Autos no quedará en mejores manos que en las tuyas, así que ahora la he puesto a tu nombre, después de todo, una niña tonta y malcriada como yo, Que podría hacer con una colección como esa? Jajaja._

_Saludos Haruka y Hasta pronto._

_Akemi Maruyama_

Haruka estaba en shock, mientras que Michiru abría la carta que llevaba su nombre.

_Querida Michiru:_

_Me alegra que ahora te sientas feliz y que todo lo que siempre deseaste se haya cumplido, ahora que ya todo ha terminado, no me queda nada mas que decir mas que gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Y sobre todo, gracias por haberme brindado tu amistad y la fortuna de poder formar parte de tu familia. Me siento muy feliz de haber podido rescatar el amor tan puro que tienes con Haruka._

_Mi regalo de bodas para ti es el Auditorio, se que no fue justo reclamarlo, pero para mi no hay mejor riqueza que tenerte como amiga. Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz y que todos tus sueños se cumplan, los papeles ya estan a tu nombre, solo falta tu firma, en nombre de nuestra amistad, deseo que disfrutes del nuevo y remodelado Auditorio Michiru Kaioh, creo que es un mejor nombre no crees? En fin, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me reciban con una sorpresa._

_Hasta pronto mi querida amiga. Te quiero mucho._

_Akemi Maruyama._

Después de leer esas cartas, se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, ambas seguían tan asombradas que las palabras por si mismas no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentían. Cuando volvieron a mirar el piano, se encontraron con una caja que estaba envuelta para regalo. Michiru la tomó en sus manos y vio una pequeña tarjetita dedicatoria que decía, "No abrir hasta navidad"

Los meses se fueron muy rápido, Serena y las chicas estaban con los preparativos para la boda de Serena y Darien que seria hasta el siguiente año. Rápidamente el invierno cubrió de nieve la ciudad, Haruka había anunciad a la prensa que la colección de autos de la heredera millonaria Akemi Maruyama había pasado a ser de su propiedad y por lo tanto era su decisión conservarla para la posteridad. En cuanto a Michiru, decidió conservar el auditorio que le había obsequiado su amiga Akemi, aun así todas las normatividades y las actividades que se realizaban en el Auditorio eran las mismas, incluso el servicio y las instalaciones habían mejorado. Haruka y Michiru ya vivían en la Mansión Maruyama. La casa en la que vivían se las regalaron a Serena y a Darien de regalo de bodas, todo estaba tomando su curso, la vida de las chicas no podía ser mas feliz ahora, solo hacia falta una cosa……el regreso de Akemi.

Era el día de navidad, todo estaba listo, Maxwell se estaba terminando de alistar para ir por Akemi al aeropuerto. Y justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir tuvo un "Encuentro inesperado" Akemi iba caminando por la entrada del enorme terreno que ocupaba la bellísima Mansión y una fila de hombres cargando un sin fin de regalos traídos desde Londres. Las chicas se asomaron y al ver a Akemi se abalanzaron sobre ella. Hotaru se arrojó a sus brazos. Todo estaba listo, la cena estaba servida y el momento de la navidad había llegado. Los chicos ya habían terminado de acomodar todos los regalos abajo del enorme árbol de navidad Hotaru estaba muy emocionada viendo cada uno de ellos.

"Hola Akemi, me alegra que ya hayas regresado, te extrañamos mucho" Haruka recibió con un abrazo a Akemi

"Me alegra estar de vuelta, los negocios ya están a la normalidad, valió la pena el sacrificio" Akemi estaba muy feliz.

"Nos alegra que ya estés aquí" Michiru le ayudaba a Akemi quitándole su bolso y su abrigo.

"Me alegro de volver a verlas, en verdad que las extrañe bastante" Akemi tomó asiento en la sala, la chimenea era muy calida y después de muchos años de soledad en esa Mansión se volvió a respirar el calor de hogar.

"Tengo una duda Akemi, que es lo que contiene la caja que nos dejaste? Dice "No abrir hasta navidad", Michiru y yo aguantamos mucho la curiosidad, pero ya que hoy es navidad, no podemos esperar para saber que es lo que contiene" Haruka miraba a Akemi quien tenia una mirada muy picara sin dejar de mirar el candor de la chimenea.

"Deben tener paciencia chicas, esperen un poco……Maxwell!!!" El mayordomo iba en camino.

"Bueno, ahora que has vuelto debemos darte una muy buena noticia" Michiru apenas y podía hablar de la emoción.

"Michiru tiene tres meses de embarazo, y al parecer espera gemelos" A Haruka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

"Es eso cierto?? Michiru!!! Felicidades!!!" Akemi se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Michiru.

"Siii……Tía Akemi tendré dos hermanitos!!!" Hotaru abrazaba a Akemi mientras le hablaba.

"Me alegra mucho Hotaru y tu Setsuna, como te sientes?" Akemi sostenía a la pequeña Hotaru entre sus brazos

"Me siento muy feliz de que por fin la paz haya llegado a este mundo y a nuestra familia" Akemi asentía mientras Setsuna hablaba.

"(suspiró) Bueno Haruka, ya que esperaron tres largos meses, creo que no es justo hacerlas esperar mas. Ya estas listo Maxwell?"

Maxwell entró a la sala de estar con una cámara instantánea.

"Vamos Haruka abre la caja" Akemi se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el piano. Las demás la siguieron y finalmente llegaron.

"Haruka terminó de abrir la caja y se encontró con un bello portarretrato de oro con los símbolos de las Sailor Scouts grabados.

"Y esto?..." Haruka lo sacó, pero no tenia ninguna foto puesta.

"La ultima navidad que pasé con mi madre, nos tomamos una fotografía, en esos días yo era realmente feliz como lo soy ahora, por eso quiero conservar este momento para siempre" Akemi tomó el portarretrato que tenia la foto de ella con su madre y lo abrazó. Después lo puso sobre el piano.

"Me gustaría que nos tomáramos esta fotografía en el piano de mi madre"

"Me parece bien, vamos a acomodarnos"

De pronto sonó el timbre, la mucama abrió la puerta, eran las chicas y Darien. Todos se sentían muy felices y querían compartir ese bello momento, así que todos tomaron sus lugares. Todos salieron en la hermosa fotografía, Akemi jamás estaría sola, Serena y Darien se casarían y seis meses después Michiru dio a luz a dos bellas niñas a quienes dio el nombre de Mitzuko y Himeko.

Y el testigo de toda esa felicidad fue solo un bello retrato de familia que adornaba la cubierta de un hermoso piano blanco.


End file.
